Party of Three
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: This fic has been stolen several times. If you see it anywhere else under another name, know that I am the original author!Sakura has never really explored the world of sexual desire but after a little too much sake, all that could change! SakuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. I just write stories where the characters screw each other senseless. I make no money with my perverted fantasies so don't sue.

This is rated M for a reason! Gratuitous sex will ensue.

Party of Three

Maybe it was the fact that it was very late at night and the three of them were slightly delusional. Maybe it was the fact they had just returned from a particularly dangerous mission on which they all had had more than one close encounter with death. Maybe it had something to do with all the sake they were drinking, although none of them could be considered lightweights. It took a whole lot of alcohol to get three ninjas with high body mass and higher metabolisms intoxicated. Perhaps it was the fact that since the boys had turned 19 and the kunoichi would join them in a few months, they decided that it was time to start acting like the adults they were instead of the kids they had always been. Whatever the reason, the members of Team 7 sat in Naruto's studio apartment, drinking laughing and talking about something they had never before discussed lengthily with each other: sex.

It wasn't like the subject was taboo or anything, they had just never approached the subject before in casual conversation. Most of the things they said to each other were mission or training based and in the rare times like this where they could just sit around and be normal human beings instead of elite shinobi, they had never before breeched the topic.

But tonight was different.

"So Naruto," Sasuke asked from his reclined position in Naruto's big comfy armchair. "How many have you been with?"

The blonde replied from his seat next to Sakura on the sofa, goofy grin intact. "Four!" he said, holding up the appropriate number of fingers to emphasize his statement.

Sakura looked over at him, eyes wide and jaw nearly touching the floor.

"Four? When did THAT happen?" she asked, astonished.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I ended up hooking up with this one girl while I was out with Jiraiya a few months back. After that, I just couldn't stop and have been getting with a girl every chance I get. I guess I finally figured out what all the hype was about."

"Hmmph." Sasuke said noncommittally. "Was it any good?"

Blue eyes lit up in excitement. "Are you kidding? She was GREAT! But I guess she should be, being a professional and all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ok let me rephrase that. Were YOU any good?"

At this Naruto blushed a little. "Well, let's just say that when I first started out, like anything else, I could have used a little more training. So that's what I did. I'm MUCH better now." The blonde said with a grin.

"Four times and you're some sort of master?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, I never said it was just one time with each woman."

At this, Sasuke chuckled softly.

Sakura just sat, suddenly mute, able only to stare at her two team mates. How had they started talking about this? She couldn't even remember. One thing was for sure, she had definitely not expected THAT out of Naruto. She had always thought him to be the sweet and innocent type, but that image had just been effectively blown out of the water.

"What about you Sasuke? How many?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I've had a few." The dark haired boy replied mysteriously. The way he said it led Sakura to believe he had been with many more than "a few".

"A few? What is THAT supposed to mean?" Naruto whined. "I told you an exact number. You have to tell us!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I lost count."

Naruto's jaw joined Sakura's on the floor.

"L-lost count?" Naruto stammered. "When did you find time for all of them? Ever since you got back to Konoha you have been working super hard trying to restore your image."

Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Did you think men were the only people I encountered while I was with Orochimaru?"

Naruto let out a laugh. "Sasuke, you are so bad."

Sakura still looked like she was out to catch flies in her wide open trap.

Two sets of eyes turned on her, pinning her down. Suddenly she felt a little like she had during an interrogation simulation. They were going to ask her for answers she didn't want to give.

And you Sakura?" Naruto said. "How many guys?"

Well…um…you see…" she began.

"Spill it." Said Sasuke impatiently.

A blush started in Sakura's cheeks and proceeded to spread over her entire face and neck.

"Well…I…I guess…none."

"WHAT?" Naruto practically shouted, jumping out of his seat. "You mean you're a virgin?"

Sakura stared at the floor, blush deepening. "Yeah."

"So that means you haven't done anything with a guy at all?" Naruto babbled.

"Well I uh…kissed a guy…once."

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's obvious embarrassment and secretly thought her innocence was kind of cute. Naruto on the other hand continued to be confused and was quite vocal about it.

"But how could that be?" he ranted. "You're so beautiful and I'm sure there's a million guys who would want to—"

"Look, it's not like I didn't have the opportunity." Sakura snapped, cutting Naruto's outburst short. She stood up to face him eye to eye, momentarily turning her back on Sasuke. "It's just that…well, I guess I wasn't ready to…you know, loose it."

Sasuke, ever composed, only showed his emotion with one eyebrow arching gracefully into his hairline. "And what about now?" he said. "Have circumstances changed so you feel that you ARE ready?"

Sakura, suddenly very flustered, fidgeted in her seat, looking everywhere except at her two incredulous team mates. "Well…I guess so. It's just that being a ninja and all, I haven't really had time to find someone, you know? Missions always come before personal stuff and—"

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted. "Being a ninja means that your life could end any day, any time. You could die tomorrow without ever having sex. Is that what you want?"

"Well no…it's just that…" Sakura trailed off, words once again eluding her.

The blonde looked over at his darker companion for support.

Sasuke shrugged. "It would be a waste if you died untouched." He said simply.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. This from the man who pushed her away after she had thrown himself at his feet countless times, unbelievable! But Sasuke had confessed upon his return that it wasn't that he had found her repulsive or even annoying despite what he kept telling her. He had just been too focused on other things, like gaining ultimate power and revenge. Sex hadn't been high on Sasuke's priority list during his early and mid teens, but from the sounds of things, she guessed that had changed.

Trying to defend herself, Sakura said, "I don't want it to be with just anybody. I want it to be…"

"Special?" Sasuke finished for her.

"Yeah," The kunoichi said wistfully.

The Uchiha smirked. "Girls always do." He muttered.

"What if it were with us?" Naruto said softly. "Would that make it special?"

Sakura turned her attention slowly from Sasuke to Naruto, almost refusing to believe what she just heard.

Seeing her shocked expression, the blonde hurried to explain himself. "Oh come on Sakura. You've been in love with Sasuke for years and you can't tell me truthfully that you've never liked me at least a little bit."

He flashed a winning smile and took her hands in his. Leaning in to whisper into her ear he said "I promise we'll be gentle."

Pulling her hands out of Naruto's grip she turned wide eyes to Sasuke who was seated directly across from the blonde, putting her between them.

"You can't possibly agree with this can you Sasuke?"

She was surprised to see that he had already risen out of his chair and was advancing towards her.

"What's the matter Sakura? I would think you would jump at the opportunity after you pestered me all those years."

With that, he put a warm hand on her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing him entirely with Naruto behind her. He brought his other hand up to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him when she tried to turn away.

She felt Naruto's broad chest press against her back and felt his arms wrap around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides in the process. She was now sandwiched between them and couldn't run if she tried. Her mind began to run in panicked little circles as she looked into the bottomless dark depths of Sasuke's eyes. Was this wrong? Should they be doing this? Was she seriously thinking about getting intimate with two guys at once when she hadn't even really been with one? She didn't think clumsy kisses in a closet with Kiba really counted and that had only occurred because she was stupid enough to agree to play Truth or Dare.

But this, this was different. These two were serious. These two also happened to be her closest friends in the world. What would happen to their friendship if they went through with this? What would—"

Her thoughts were cut off by Sasuke's words, uttered low and husky in her ear.

"You know we want you Sakura, but what do YOU want? We won't force you to do this."

Naruto spoke to her from behind her in an equally soft and sexy voice. "You better speak up now Sakura, because once we start, I can't promise you we'll be able to stop. Do you want this?"

There was a moment of silence as they waited for her answer.

Sakura couldn't think straight. Their mere presence was doing funny things to her head, making it fuzzy and uncooperative when she needed to use logic. Her breath was ragged and she thought her heart might beat its way right out of her chest. The places where Sasuke still held her chin and shoulder and where Naruto's arms were wrapped around her seemed to emanate heat which spread over her entire body and gathered in her groin. These were her FRIENDS she was talking about. They weren't supposed to make her feel this way. She had known them for years without ever feeling this…aroused, even all those years she pined after Sasuke. She had finally got over him and after that, had never really taken an interest in anyone else although she had stolen frequent glances at Naruto's god-like body as he matured over the years. That very same body was pressed incredibly close to her now.

While her mind was still trying to decide if it wanted this, her body was making very apparent that she did.

"I take it your silence means 'yes'." Sasuke rasped as he tilted his mouth down towards hers.

And just like that, Sakura lost any chance she had of resisting the advances of her male companions.

The second his lips captured hers her whole body went ridged with surprise, but after a few seconds of his tongue's gentle prodding, she relaxed her body and slightly and parted her lips for him. Instantly Sasuke deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth with his own. Sakura massaged her tongue against his timidly, still unsure of herself but Sasuke moved his hand from her chin to stroke her cheek, giving her much needed encouragement. Feeling bolder, Sakura allowed her tongue to sweep over his even, perfect teeth before returning to wrestle more aggressively with Sasuke's own tongue. Matching her pace, he drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it softly, forcing a soft mewl of pleasure from the back of Sakura's throat.

Naruto, still pressed firmly to Sakura's back chuckled. "I think she likes what you're doing to her Sasuke."

The blonde began trailing hot kisses over the back of Sakura's neck and shoulders while his hands glided over her cloth covered belly. The dress she was wearing closely resembled the red dress she had always worn in her youth except it was black in color. Naruto kissed whatever piece of exposed flesh he could get his lips on. Her skin was smooth and creamy and he hungered for more but forced himself to take it slow, wishing to make his friend's first time as special as he could.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss and looked down to find Sakura in a daze, eyes still closed and lips slightly parted. She was trying desperately to get her breath back after her first true kiss.

"Tell me," Sasuke said, running a thumb over her lightly swollen lips. "Was your previous kiss anything like that?"

"No," Sakura whispered, letting her eyes flutter open. "If that's what a real kiss is like, I don't think the other one really qualifies."

Sasuke smirked and nudged her head back, exposing the column of her neck. Sakura let her head rest against Naruto's chest and panted softly as the man in front of her lavished her skin with kisses, working his way down to the zipper at her throat.

Sakura stiffened when she heard the sound of her zipper being gently pulled down.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, as she once again felt uneasy and was struck simultaneously with hot lust and terror when she looked down to find that the dark haired man had her zipper between his teeth and was dragging it slowly down her body.

Sensing her trepidation, Naruto moved his hands from her belly to her hips and pulled her possessively back even closer against him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Just relax Sakura. We'll do the rest."

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Sakura could only watch helplessly as Sasuke pulled the zipper down as far as it would go before trailing wet kisses back up the flesh he had just exposed. Naruto's hands moved to her shoulders to slide the rest of the garment off her arms, letting it pool at her hips and then her feet. She now stood clad in only her cotton bindings, her black shorts and a deep blush.

Sasuke finished kissing up the diagonal path of her zipper and worked his way up to her collar bone. Sakura sighed in pleasure and was so focused on his hot lips on her skin that she didn't notice the more subtle tickling sensation between her breasts, that is until her bindings fell away in shreds.

Sasuke had honed his chakura on a single fingertip into a knife-sharp point which he used to slice through the fabric binding her breasts without ever touching her skin. Sakura moved to cover herself but Naruto caught her hands and held them at her sides.

"You've got such a perfect body Sakura. Why would you try to hide it?" he chided from behind.

"Because I'm embarrassed." Sakura confessed. "No one has ever seen me like this."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Sasuke said, locking her in a gaze that was surprisingly soft and genuine. Sakura's stomach flip flopped and suddenly she remembered why she had fallen for the Uchiha so long ago. He was so dark and handsome and so incredibly sexy. Naruto's hot breath on her neck was also doing crazy things to her libido and the fact that she was pressed against the chiseled expanse of his chest wasn't helping. She couldn't remember how she had kept a platonic relationship with them all these years because right now, all she wanted was to be touched by them, even though the thought of it scared her.

Sasuke lowered his head to nuzzle her newly exposed breasts, reveling in the feel of her silky soft skin against his cheek. Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder at her heaving bosom and chuckled. "When did you grow those Sakura? You always bind them down during training; I've never imagined they could be so incredibly beautiful."

Naruto released one of Sakura's slender wrists and brought his hand up to softly cup the fullness of her breast. The pink haired kunoichi let out a soft moan as he gently squeezed it and felt the weight of it in his palm. He let his thumb brush back and forth over her rosy little nipple which immediately hardened it into a little pink pebble.

"Your body is so responsive Sakura. I can tell you're enjoying yourself."

All Sakura could do was tremble as Sasuke took the nipple that wasn't in Naruto's hand into his mouth and began to suckle it softly. He nibbled, bit, sucked and licked at the pillowy flesh of her breasts and smirked against her skin when she began to squirm. Sakura was panting hard now as she watched Sasuke suck on her like a hungry baby. There was something incredibly erotic about watching one man lick at one breast while another reached around her from behind to pleasure the other. She could hear her own labored breathing in her ears as well as Naruto's on her neck. The heat that had gathered in her loins had grown into a pulsating liquid beast that begged for attention. Unconsciously she thrust her hips forward in search of relief. Although Sakura wasn't aware of her own actions, they sent a clear message to Sasuke who moved to capture her other nipple with his teeth and rapidly flick his tongue over the bud before kissing down the flat expanse of her stomach. He stopped at her navel to let his tongue dip inside, earning a squeak from Sakura accompanied by more squirming.

"I think she's ticklish." Naruto chuckled. His assumption was proved correct when Sakura broke out in giggles when Sasuke repeated the action. Her light mood quickly dissipated however when she felt Sasuke's hands come to her hips and begin to peel her shorts away from her body.

"Sasuke?" she said nervously. 'What are you doing?"

"Relax." Was the Uchiha's only reply.

Sakura began to struggle feebly but Naruto's strong arms held her in place.

"Shh." Came the reassuring words in her ear. "Just trust us Sakura and I promise it will feel good. We would never do anything to hurt you."

Naruto's words calmed her somewhat but couldn't banish the hot blush on her face as Sasuke removed the last of her clothing, leaving her totally naked between two fully clothed men.

The blonde brought his hands around to cup one full breast in each hand, letting his finger pinch and play over her hardened peaks.

Sasuke kissed the jutting expanse of her hip bones before hooking a hand behind her knee and guiding it up to rest on his shoulder, bringing her most intimated area directly to his waiting mouth.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whimpered as he felt his hot breath on her opening, mortified that he was staring at her THERE, but at the same time so turned on that she could feel her own juices seeping from her center, which only embarrassed her more.

Sasuke too could see the physical affects he and the blonde were having on their female team mate. He let his tongue slide high along her inner thigh, licking up the moisture that had seeped out of her. She was tangy and sweet, a taste that was uniquely Sakura. He groaned at the delicious flavor as he let his tongue glide to her opening while reaching up to grasp her hips in both hands, holding her steady for him.

Sakura continued to squirm, partly from the delicious sensations Naruto was sending through her nipples and partly because she desperately wanted Sasuke away from between her legs, even though just his breath on her felt incredible. She placed her freed hands on top of his head and tried to push him away but Sasuke would have none of it. If anything, it only made him more aggressive and he parted her inner lips with his tongue and began to lick heated circled around her opening.

Sakura's standing leg instantly turned to jelly and she would have fallen if Naruto hadn't been holding her up. Her body trembled and the blonde couldn't help but love the feel of her vulnerable form against him, shivering uncontrollably as she received her first real taste of pleasure.

Sasuke dragged his tongue from her opening to her clit which was already swollen and begging for attention. He did not disappoint as he flicked it gently before swirling slow circles around it.

The kunoichi felt a guttural moan rise in the back of her throat but sunk her teeth into her bottom lip before the sound could escape. Her action did not go unnoticed by the blonde behind her and he frowned in disapproval.

"I want to hear you Sakura." He growled in her ear, his hands never ceasing in caressing her curves. "Just relax and let go for me."

Obediently, Sakura let her bottom lip slide free and almost immediately a moan fell from her lips as Sasuke took her clit between his teeth and tugged gently.

"That's better." Naruto smirked into the side of her neck. "Your moans are so sexy. Don't hold any of them back."

Sakura's hands had fisted in Sasuke's hair and she had gone from trying to push him away to pulling him towards her burning core. She tried to match the rhythm of his tongue with her hips but his movements were erratic and impossible to predict. All she could do was buck wildly against his restraining hands and moan at every flick of his tongue.

The sensations were incredible. She had never imagined a tongue in her most intimate spot could feel this good. She had been a little freaked out at first by the idea but now all she could do was succumb to the pleasure that Sasuke lavished upon her in never ending waves. She rocked her hips against his mouth as his tongue dipped and swirled, one minute thrusting inside her and the next sucking at her hard little nub. She could feel the heat inside her intensify and knew it was only a matter of time before it became more than she could bear.

Naruto molded himself as closely as he could to Sakura's back. The feel of her trembling body and the sound of her ragged moans went straight to his cock which was already painfully hard against Sakura's back side. The feel of her silky skin in his hands was exquisite but he wanted more.

"Hey Sasuke," he growled over the kunoichi's constant moans. "How does she taste?"

The man on his knees pulled away only long enough to reply "Fucking amazing." before delving back into her velvety folds.

"Let me taste her." Naruto panted, no longer able to stand the musky smell of Sakura's arousal without coating his tongue with it.

Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away and the pink haired ninja buckled in Naruto's arms without someone supporting her hips from the front. The blonde picked her up bridal style and walked across the room to his bed. Naruto was suddenly very happy he had invested in an actual bed instead of the simple bedroll he had used during his youth. He was about to lay the naked kunoichi out on the sheets when Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "I wanna get in a position where I can watch.

The darker of the two men laid on the bed, propping himself up with a few pillows so he was sitting with his legs spread slightly in front of him to make a place for the whimpering female . Understanding what he wanted, Naruto laid Sakura down so she too was half propped up, her back against Sasuke's chest and her legs spread wide over his.

The Uchiha immediately brought a hand to her breast and began to massage it gently as he dipped his head down to capture an earlobe between his teeth. Sakura let out a sharp gasp and Naruto smiled as he too removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed, settling his weight between Sakura's splayed legs.

The blonde ninja inhaled her wonderfully musky scent before giving her inner thigh an experimental lick. Her piquant taste spread over his tongue and he knew he had to have more. He moved his head to her delicate patch of pink curls, now glistening with beads of moisture, and parted her slippery folds with his tongue.

Sakura's hips arched off the bed and her hands fisted frantically in the sheets as she felt Naruto's tongue slip inside her. Sasuke watched the woman in his arms thrash mindlessly as she was lost in the throes of pleasure, but he held on to her tight, refusing to let her go.

Tangling a hand in her hair, he gently pulled her head to the side so he had better access to the skin of her neck. He licked and kissed before coming to her ear where he whispered, "Do you like what Naruto is doing to you? Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she whispered helplessly, arching her hips to meet Naruto's invading tongue.

"Tell me what he feels like inside of you." Sasuke continued, nibbling her earlobe as he encouraged the innocent little cherry blossom to talk dirty.

"His tongue is wet and strong and it makes me feel wet too." Sakura somehow managed to pant between moans. "He's pushing it inside me as far as it will go and it feels amazing."

Sasuke directed his gaze to the site in front of him. The blonde between her legs was lapping furiously at the juncture of her thighs and then buried her face in her as he thrust her tongue inside her, causing her to squirm and moan in his arms. Watching Naruto lick at Sakura's center was turning him on to no end and suddenly he wished he had removed his pants as well before getting into bed.

Naruto tried to cover every inch of Sakura's sex with his tongue. She tasted so good and was so responsive to his touches that it drove him on like a man possessed. He imagined what she would feel like if he gave into his urges and drove into her right now, all tight and hot and liquid, pulsing around him. No, he must be patient. But he had to prepare her for what was to come. He focused his tongue's attention on her clit while he slipped a single finger into her and groaned as she confirmed that she was everything he thought she'd be.

Sasuke watched Naruto slide a digit into her and smirked as Sakura let out a moan that bordered on a scream. She writhed in his arms uncontrollably as the blonde shinobi proceeded to thrust it in and out while his tongue still worked over her clit.

Sasuke continued to speak softly into the pink haired woman's ear.

"Do like what he's doing to you with his finger's Sakura?"

"Oh God," Sakura whimpered, barely able to form words. "He's so deep in me and I can feel him stretching me."

Sasuke chuckled. "You'll be thankful for that later." He assured her.

The Uchiha moved his hand to rest low on Sasuka's abdomen and could actually feel Naruto's finger moving inside her and her muscles contracting and spasming around it. Sasuke smirk deepened as Naruto added another finger and continued his rhythmic thrusting. He could feel the change under his hand as well as see Sakura's reaction. She arched and opened her mouth in a soundless scream. When she found her voice again to whispered,

"Naruto, you're stretching me so wide."

The blonde looked up at her, momentarily halting the actions of his tongue but never slowing his fingers. "Does it feel good?" he asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please don't stop." She panted.

Naruto lowered his head and resumed licking gently at her folds. Sakura's head fell back against Sasuke's chest as she focused on the incredible pleasure he was giving her.

The man below her noticed she still had a death grip on the sheets and he trailed his hands down her arms to cover her hands with her own. Gently he pried them free and raised them straight up over her head. He guided her arms to bend back at the elbows so her hands came to rest in his hair. She immediately tangled her fingers in his ebony locks and arched back against him, thrusting her breasts forward as she ground her hips against Naruto's tongue and fingers. Sasuke couldn't resist and brought both hands up to cradle her fleshy mounds.

"Sakura," he whispered as thumb rolled over a puckered nipple. "Look at me."

When she twisted back to comply, he captured her lips with his and greedily pulled her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her hard and passionately, showing her how she was making him feel. Her scream of pleasure and surprise as Naruto inserted a third finger in her was swallowed up by his demanding mouth.

The sensations were too much for Sakura to take all at once. Naruto's tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her coupled with Sasuke's searing kiss and hands once again playing with her nipples forced the excruciating pleasure she felt closer to a crescendo. She released a fistful of Sasuke's hair only to reach down and entwine her fingers with Narutos golden locks, pulling him even closer to her.

Sasuke released Sakura from the kiss to come up for air and heard her pant in his ear.

"Oh god Sasuke, I think I'm gonna…"

Her last words were cut off with a moan as Naruto's fingers thrust into her particularly hard. Her fingers pulled painfully tight in his blonde hair, eliciting a warning growl from Naruto. Sakura however couldn't force herself to loosen her grip. She was trying desperately to anchor herself to the two men as she teetered on the edge of release.

"Let go Sakura." Sasuke whispered, his voice as hot and liquid as her insides felt. Sakura knew he was talking about more than her iron grip on his hair.

The man beneath her was positive she had never before felt such intense pleasure and was glad to watch his team mate and friend experience her first orgasm. He let his hand fondling her breast wander again over her abdomen where Naruto's fingers were sliding beneath her skin. When he felt his digits slide deep into her, Sasuke pressed down on her stomach gently, forcing her walls to contract around the invading appendages further.

His actions had instantaneous results.

Sakura arched her hips clear off the bed and let out a piercing scream as she succumbed to the pleasure with reckless abandon. Her head fell back against Sasuke's naked chest, giving the Uchiha a perfect view of her face as it contorted with pleasure. An expression of shock and wonder graced her features as she shivered and bucked due to the amazing sensations rolling through her, as if she couldn't quite believe that it was possible to feel this good. Sasuke smirked as he watched the beautiful girl give in to their efforts and for the life of him, couldn't figure out why they hadn't thought to do this long before now.

Naruto continued swirl his tongue over Sakura's swollen nub, although it was becoming an increasingly difficult task with her hips bucking erratically. Her deafening screams of pleasure were by far the most wonderful sounds he had heard in his life and all he wanted to do was make them continue. He felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers with a vice-like grip and groaned at the erotic feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Apparently years of shinobi training had strengthened more than just the obvious muscles of her arms and legs. Warm fluid flooded her channel and seeped out around the blonde's fingers. Despite his best attempts to lick up the delicious droplets, she soon had coated Naruto's hand and her thighs as well as some of the sheets in her orgasmic juices.

Sakura felt the ball of fire that had coiled so tightly in her stomach explode as Sasuke's hand pressed her against Naruto's fingers. The waves of pleasure that followed were so intense and consumed her so completely that for a moment, everything else around her evaporated into nothingness and it was just her riding wave after wave of pleasure in total delicious darkness. It was only after her convulsions has subsided did she feel the rawness in her throat that betrayed the screams she had just let out.

Sakura gradually became aware of a warm body behind her and a long fingered hand idly stroking her stomach as well as the wet swipe of a tongue along her inner thigh.

She cracked an eye open and was met with dazzling blue ones peeking at her from between her legs as he lapped up the last of her juices that had run down her thigh. He wore the smug smile of triumph, obviously very pleased with himself for driving her to heights of pleasure that Sakura previously hadn't known existed.

Naruto gave a final lick and raised his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm.

"Jeez Sakura, you're really sexy when you scream like that."

"If you scream like that every time we make you cum, you may not have a voice tomorrow." Came a voice from behind her. She could feel his chest vibrate against her with the deep rumble of his voice. "So Sakura," he said, his lips brushing her ear. "Was you're first orgasm everything you hoped it would be?"

"I think it was better." Sakura panted. A slight smile gracing her lips.

Still slightly lightheaded, she finally realized she was still very much exposed to the man in front of her and her blush returned, though nearly unrecognizable thanks to the hot flush pleasure had already bestowed upon her cheeks. She tried to close her legs but Naruto wouldn't allow it, his hands on her trembling thighs easily kept them apart.

Sakura suddenly felt dirty. She felt worse than dirty. She had just let two of her closest friends touch her in places she hadn't even touched herself before. She had gone from being a completely chaste woman to one that engaged in threesomes in the matter of fifteen minutes. She had given into them so easily like some sort of sex crazed maniac and she had LIKED it, even now she wanted more of it. She wanted both men to discard their remaining clothing and pleasure her body all over again. Did that make her a terrible person? Sakura wasn't sure, but she was now acutely aware of her nakedness and was suddenly very self conscious about it.

"What's with all the modesty all of a sudden?" Naruto asked teasing as Sakura moved to cover her naked chest, only to have her arms restrained by Sasuke.

"I um…I…" Sakura said averting her gaze.

"Sakura." Naruto said sternly, suddenly growing serious at his friend's discomfort. "Tell me what's wrong."

Forcing herself to look at him, she took a deep breath and blurted out "Do you think I'm a slut for letting you do this to me?"

Naruto just gaped at her while the thumbs playing lightly over the pulse points of her wrists stilled. Hurrying to fill the silence, Sakura began to babble.

"I don't want you guys to think that I'm so easy, I mean I wouldn't do this with just anyone and I guess I should have waited longer, not that I didn't like how it felt, I mean it was amazing and everything but you two are the most important people in my life and I don't want that to change just because we—"

"Sakura." Said Sasuke from behind her in a firm, clear tone that cut her rambling short. Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes as he spoke, loving the vibration of his chest against her back but trying not to think about it.

"Did you like how we made you feel?"

"Yes." She whispered, eyes still closed.

"Do you regret that it happened?"

"No."

"Neither do we. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You don't need to cover yourself or be embarrassed."

"That's right Sakura." came Naruto's voice from in front of her. Sakura let her eyes open to see him still kneeling between her legs. In his eyes she saw concern and worry, but no shame. "We did this because we care about you, not because we wanted to take advantage of you. We just want to make you feel good, not dirty. We love you Sakura and no matter what happens we will always be your friends.

At that, Sakura couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Naruto to explain it so simply. She was silly for thinking such thoughts. Of course they would always be her friends, whether they saw her naked or not.

She felt Sasuke reach up to run his fingers through her sweat dampened hair in a gesture that was almost…tender.

Naruto leaned forward and rested his cheek on her stomach, blue eyes still locked on green. "So does that mean we can keep going?" He grinned.

"I'm sure we can convince her." Sasuke smirked, exchanging a knowing glance with the blonde shinobi over Sakura's head.

Simultaneously the two began once again to assault the innocent kunoichi's body with kisses, Sasuke ravishing her neck while Naruto cut a slow and torturous path over her stomach, between her breast and up to her collar bone, earning sighs and moans from the woman beneath him with every brush of his lips and flick of his tongue.

When he came nose to nose with her, he could see that her eyes had already darkened with lust.

"So is that a 'yes'?" He said hopefully.

Sakura bit her lip almost shyly and nodded in approval.

Naruto grinned. "Good, because we're just getting warmed up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Party of Three

Sakura basked in the afterglow of her fist orgasm. Her body still tingled all over and the feeling of two pairs of lips and twenty individual fingers over her skin only heightened the experience.

She was currently sandwiched between two beautifully sculpted bodies that could only be described as perfect. One was long and lean and the other one thicker and bulky but both were well muscled, rock hard and the epitome of everything male.

And right now, Sakura wanted those bodies to be devoid of all clothing, just as she was.

As the dark haired man beneath her slid his hands up and down her sides, tracing her curves from armpit to thigh, the blonde on top placed butterfly kisses over her chin, cheeks, forehead and nose.

"Do you trust us Sakura?" he whispered, pulling away slightly so he could stare into the depths of her sea green eyes.

"Yes," she whispered back. "With everything I have."

Naruto smiled a genuine smile, a less idiotic version of his big foolish grin and leaned in to brush his lips against hers. He started out slowly, hesitantly tracing her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, but when she parted her lips for him, he rushed in with reckless abandon. He was deep and thorough, eager and enthusiastic, exactly how Sakura pictured a kiss with Naruto would be like. He stole her breath away as he plundered her mouth and Sakura swore she could taste the tang of her own juices still lingering on his tongue. The idea of tasting herself seemed a little weird to her, if not completely unhygienic but she quickly pushed the thought away and focused on the shocks of pleasure he was sending up and down her nerve endings.

Timidly, Sakura let her hands wander to Naruto's backside and hooked in the waistband of his pants to give an impatient tug. Naruto chuckled against her lips and pulled away to look down at her.

"Wow, someone is impatient." He grinned.

"And she's not the only one." Sasuke growled. "You've been hogging her too long."

Sakura felt the body underneath her slide away and suddenly there were two sets of eyes, blistering blue and brilliantly black lingering on her naked form. Her breath inadvertently quickened under the intensity of their stares. The way they were drinking in every inch of her as if she were the most amazing thing they'd ever seen made her feel beautiful and powerful. She was the object of their desires and it thrilled her.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sasuke murmured to the man besides him, his eyes never leaving the beautiful woman below him.

"Why don't you take her first." Naruto suggested, his eyes also glued to Sakura's lush curves. "You're the one she's fantasized about for most of her life."

At this, Sakura's mouth opened to give a hot retort but then snapped it shut when she realized his words were true. Her thoughts had been much more innocent, mostly of kisses and embraces, but they were fantasies nonetheless.

Sasuke saw Sakura's failed attempt at reprimanding the blonde and smirked. "So even the innocent cherry blossom has fantasies?" He lowered his head to kiss her toned stomach before looking up to capture her eyes in a heated gaze. "I hope I can live up to your expectations."

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. How was it humanly possible to be so sexy? They were both absolute visions of perfection, although each was the polar opposite of the other: light versus dark, lean versus built, cool and suave verses loud and obnoxious. Yet somehow, they complimented each other, cancelled out each other's extremes, and she was the link between the two. Somehow in that moment, she felt the three of them were meant to be together.

Turning their attention to each other, the two men exchanged glances, communicating something Sakura couldn't follow. In unison, they rose to stand at the side of the bed and began so slowly strip off their pants.

Sakura pushed herself up to a sitting position to get a better view of what they were doing. She watched as they slowly, almost teasingly unzipped the flies of their pants and began to push the troublesome fabric over their hips and down their thighs.

Sakura let out an audible gasp as their pants hit the floor. Standing before her were two exquisite examples of the male anatomy, both obviously aroused and very very big. The kunoichi was suddenly all too aware of the fact that she was a virgin and that it was going to be an extremely tight fit to say the least.

Seeing the wide-eyed look of shock and trepidation oh her face, Naruto walked to the side of the bed and took her chin in her hands. "Don't look so scared Sakura. We'll take this slow. And besides," he said, a sly smile crossing his lips "If you can handle three of my fingers, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Sasuke meanwhile, was smirking once again at Sakura's innocence. You would think she had never seen a penis before the way she gawked at theirs, although logically that was impossible, given her training as a medical ninja. He had to admit, her reaction gave a boost to his male ego.

Naruto laid down and turned to face her, stretching his chiseled body out next to hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close into another kiss that stole her breath away. With minimal effort, Naruto rolled Sakura on top of him so she was sprawled across his chest without disengaging their tangled tongues.

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke had made his way onto the bed behind her and was watching the two make out with lust filled eyes. When the couple finally came up for air, Naruto shifted his gaze to the Uchiha and gave him a short nod, signaling that he though Sakura was ready.

Sakura gasped as she felt long-fingered hands smooth up the back of her thighs and over her firm butt to grasp her hips. She could feel Sasuke's hot breath on her back as he leaned over to whisper sensually to her.

"Are you ready for me Sakura?"

For a moment, the pink haired ninja was ready to tell him no, that she couldn't handle this, handle them, but then she realized she would be crazy for passing up such an amazing opportunity to engage in such activities not only with two of Konoha's most beautiful men, but with two men that actually cared for her deeply.

"I'm ready." She whispered breathily, a little annoyed that she had not sounded more confident.

The blonde below her sensed her anxiety and reached down to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Don't be scared Sakura. Just relax."

Sakura looked up into the endlessly blue eyes of her dear friend and saw so much love in them that she couldn't help but smile, even if only a little. She lowered her head and bestowed a kiss on the hard plain of his chest; a gesture that she hoped would convey her gratitude to him.

Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's hands pull her hips towards him and instantly she was sliding down Naruto's body until her head rested on his stomach. She could feel something hard and smooth brush against her thigh and knew Sasuke was aligning himself with her entrance.

His voice, made gravely by lust, rasped in her ear. "Do you want me to go slow or all at once?"

"All at once." She replied, knowing that if there was to be pain, she'd rather get it over with quickly.

Sasuke grunted in approval and slid himself up and down against her opening a few times, coating himself with her juices to make penetration easier. He then gripped her hips and pulled her backwards while he pushed his hips forward, driving himself in up to the hilt in one swift movement.

Sakura's scream was muffled slightly as she buried her head in Naruto's stomach, her whole body quivering at the incredibly foreign feeling of being filled.

Naruto felt her hands squeeze his and had to squeeze back to keep his fingers from being completely crushed. He hoped Sakura wasn't feeling too much pain but knew in her virgin state it was inevitable.

Sasuke stilled inside her after the first thrust even though it was maddening to do so. She was a tight, liquid glove that squeezed him deliciously and all he wanted to do was pull back and slam into her again and again. But right now, her needs were more important than his own and he wanted to be sure she had a chance to adjust to the feel of him inside her before he continued.

"Let me know when you want me to move." He panted, running his hands over the smooth skin of her back before returning them to her hips.

Sakura turned her head to the side on Naruto's stomach. The blonde could see that tears had gathered in her eyes but had not fallen. He released one of her hands and ran his fingers tenderly through her hair.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"A little," Sakura admitted. "But I'll be fine." Turning her head to look behind her she said. "Sasuke, you can keep going. I think I'm ready." She emphasized her point by pushing her hips back against him a little, forcing him a little deeper inside of her.

Sasuke couldn't suppress the throaty moan that her actions instigated.

"Oh god Sakura." He growled as he slid out halfway. "You're so tight and wet. It feels absolutely amazing."

Despite his body's protests, he slid back into gently, taking things slow so her body could loosen up for him. Sasuke's thrusts caused Sakura's whole body to slide against Naruto's sweat-slicked skin and he could feel her breasts rubbing back and forth high up on his thigh, a sensation that was incredible erotic and absolutely maddening.

Sakura began to moan with every thrust as the pain quickly dissipated and was replaced by pulses of pleasure that shot through her entire body, igniting every nerve ending and making her dizzy with need. She still felt as if her body was being stretched to the limit, but that in itself felt good as well. She was so wet that Sasuke glided in and out of her effortlessly, allowing both of them to experience wonderful slippery slick sensations.

Sakura felt that familiar ball of heat begin to gather in the pit of her stomach again but knew that release was still far off. She would need more if she was going to reach the pinnacle of bliss. She pushed herself up onto her hands, positioning her knees on either side of Naruto's legs so the she had more leverage for pushing back against Sasuke.

At her first push back, Sasuke let out another strangled moan as he bumped against the wall inside her that told him he could go no further. He was literally inside her as deep as he could go and her inner muscles quivering and jumping around him made everything else incomprehensible. He was consumed with her and only her as he plowed his hips into her a little more forcefully.

Naruto was entranced by the site in front of him. Sakura was on her hands and knees, hovering over him, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and panting for breath. Her full breasts swayed with the force of their movements and her perfect little ass was lifted high into the air, pushing back to meet every one of Sasuke's increasingly aggressive thrusts. Naruto was content just to watch the erotic scene of the dark haired man pumping into her from behind. The way she was totally enthralled in the act of love was so sexy it surpassed description. Naruto smiled inwardly at the way she had followed their instructions and "let go" to surrender to the pleasure. Naruto knew that wild woman had been in Sakura somewhere. Her fiery temper and indomitable spirit alerted him to the fact that she had the potential of being a wildcat in bed, but of course he had never told her that. Yet now, in from of him, was undeniable proof that he had been right.

Watching his friends had him so turned on that his length twitched of its own accord, accidentally knocking against Sakura's forearm. The kunoichi looked down to see what had hit her and was greeted with a close-up view of the most impressive part of Naruto's anatomy. Overcome by a surge of bravery, she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed gently.

Sakura's action caught Naruto by surprise and his sharp intake of breath and shocked expression made the kunoichi only want to pleasure him more. Maintaining eye contact with the surprised blonde, Sakura lowered her head and gave him a tentative lick. The way he groaned her name drove her on as she wrapped her lips around his head. When she began to suck gently, Naruto moaned helplessly and pushed his hips up, trying to push more of himself her wonderfully wet mouth.

From where Sasuke was positioned, he had a perfect view of what Sakura was doing, and the sight of it sent a series of full body shivers through him that seemed to concentrate in his cock, causing it to twitch inside her. He watched the way her pretty pink lips greedily sucked him down, only to slide back up his length and repeat the process. From the sounds of Naruto's frequent moans, Sasuke guessed that their little kunoichi was a natural when it came to pleasing a man. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she had done this before.

Naruto was gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white but he knew if he let go, he'd be tempted to bury both hands in Sakura's hair and push her down forcefully onto a certain part of himself that was throbbing under her touch. Where the hell had Sakura learned how to do this? The way she slid her tongue up and down his length as she bobbed her head was threatening to make Naruto cross-eyed with pleasure. She still had the base of him in her hand and she let it move up and down the lower half of his shaft in time with her lips. All the while, Sasuke was still thrusting into her from behind and Sakura altered her pace to match his. When Sasuke pushed forward, Sakura's mouth was pushed down on Naruto's length, and when Sasuke pulled back, she too withdrew. The result was three bodies moving in unison, all sweat-slicked and moaning as they pleasured each other to the best of their abilities.

Sakura could taste the liquid that was leaking from Naruto's tip. It was salty and bitter and not something she would usually find appealing, but now, in the moment, she was eager to drink more of it down and sucked him a little harder in hopes of getting him there faster.

"Oh god Sakura," Naruto moaned helplessly, aching his back as the woman on top of him doubled her efforts in satisfying him. "What you are doing feels so damn amazing!"

The erotic picture that Naruto and Sakura made combined with her inner muscles constantly rippling around him was making it very hard for Sasuke to see straight. He gritted his teeth and paced himself. He would be damned if he came first and left her behind, no matter how good she felt. He would make sure her first time was as mind blowing for her as it was for him. He angled his hips a little differently so he hit a new spot of inside her and was instantly rewarded with a deep groan from her and a hard contraction of her muscles around him.

The feel of Sakura moaning while she had him so deep in her mouth was unlike anything Naruto had ever experienced. The vibrations from her throat reverberated over his entire cock, sending delicious shivers throughout his entire body right down to his toes.

"Do that to her again Sasuke." Naruto growled, even though he wasn't exactly sure what he had done to begin with. He just wanted to hear, no, FEEL Sakura moaning around him again.

Keeping the new angle of his hips, Sasuke pushed forward a little harder, drawing out another guttural moan from Sakura, which in turn, caused Naruto to throw his head back and let out a moan of his own. Sasuke smirked at the chain reaction as he continued to rhythmically thrust into the tight, hot body before him.

Sakura could feel the coil inside her tightening again, winding a little tighter every time Sasuke pushed into her, but it wasn't moving fast enough. She let Naruto slide out of her mouth completely and looked over her shoulder at Sasuke.

"More." She panted, burning him with the intensity of lust filled eyes. "Sasuke, I need more."

It was a request he was only too happy to grant.

Taking a firmer hold of her waist, he pumped into her both harder and faster, allowing his primal instincts to take over. He began riding her in earnest to relieve some of the pressure that had built up inside of him.

Sakura's body was instantly overwhelmed with searing hot streaks of pleasure as Sasuke began to thrust almost violently into her. Her arms buckled and she collapsed onto Naruto's stomach. Her hips were still high in the air, thanks to Sasuke's strong grip and the force of his movements caused her cheek to drag back and forth over Naruto's washboard abs.

Any sense of loss Naruto felt at the absence of Sakura's hot mouth vanished as she collapsed on top of him. Her head was turned to the side and mewls and moans and other unintelligible sounds of pleasure fell from her lips in a steady stream. Sasuke was really driving into her hard now and it was becoming increasingly apparent that Sakura liked it rough, a fact that aroused Naruto even further.

"God Sakura, you should see yourself," Naruto said, smoothing his hands over her bare shoulders. "You are by far the sexiest, most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Sakura shuddered as another wave of pleasure racked her body and splayed her fingers over Naruto's narrow hips. She needed something, ANYTHING to hold onto. Naruto's warm comforting hands on her back, his hard body beneath her, and Sasuke's incessant pounding into her were all rapidly bringing her to her peak.

"Sasuke, Naruto…" she panted out between moans. "I'm so close—" she trailed off as Sasuke shifted his hips again to a new angle and continued to hammer a different spot deep inside her.

"Oh god…"

Naruto felt Sakura's nails bite into his skin but didn't care. Right now the only thing he could focus on was the beautiful woman convulsing on top of him. Her head was turned away, pressed firmly into his stomach but her screams were still clearly audible. He wished he could see her face. He wanted to see her in all of her glory when she came and made a mental note to get her in a position where that would be possible.

Sakura couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The pleasure that tore through her body ripped her breath and thought away with it as she was carried higher and higher on the wings of her second orgasm. She clawed helplessly at the toned expanse of Naruto's stomach, trying to anchor herself against the pleasure but even the tightest grip in the world could not ease the intensity of how Sasuke had made her feel.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to hold on just a little longer but the incredibly strong contractions of Sakura's inner muscles around him proved to be his undoing. He was only able to thrust a few more times after Sakura had begun to orgasm before he too followed her into the abyss. He felt his own muscles ripple deep within him as he emptied himself into her quivering body. Totally satisfied and totally spent, he collapsed forward onto Sakura, trapping her between Naruto's body and his own.

The pink haired kunoichi cracked an eye open. She could feel a heavy weight on her back but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. In fact it was quite comforting. She felt safe and secure sandwiched between the two panting bodies of her team mates. She snuggled further into Naruto's chest and sighed contentedly, feeling no trace of tension anywhere in her body. She was so relaxed and so comfortable, her eyes drifted closed and she would have slipped into sleep instantly if it hadn't been for Naruto's teasing voice.

"You're not falling asleep on us are you?" he chuckled.

Sakura lifted her head lazily to look at him. "I was thinking about it."

"Well think again." He grinned. "We aren't done with you yet."

"I don't think I can handle anymore." She laughed.

It was true, her body felt like a useless mass of jelly, too relaxed and lethargic to do anything.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her cotton candy locks and tugged her back gently to whisper in her ear, "Don't tell me you're already worn out," his smirk audible in the way he spoke. "I thought you could last longer than this. I guess we are too much for you."

Sakura's fatigue was forgotten as she was instantly infuriated by his arrogant words. She knew a challenge when she heard one and was not about to be found lacking in the bedroom especially when she had spent her entire childhood in their shadows.

She turned around with a growl and launched herself at the smug Uchiha in attempts to pin him to the bed. Sasuke caught her, chuckling at getting her so riled up and easily threw her down on the disheveled sheets.

"Hey you guys," Naruto yelped, hopping off the bed before he got smacked by a flailing limb. "Watch it will ya?" He stood observing the two battle it out on his bed for a moment, their naked bodies rolling back and forth, fighting for the top and for dominance. Sasuke was obviously going to win but he was letting her think she actually stood a chance. He really was a bastard.

"Gee Sakura," he grinned from a safe distance. "I thought you were tired."

Sakura turned fiery eyes on Naruto and was just about to pounce on him when Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around her and he flipped her around and pinned her effortlessly to the bed.

"Alright little girl," Sasuke smirked with amusement that was almost uncharacteristic of the normally brooding ninja. "If you think you can keep up, show me what you've got."

"Little girl?" Sakura looked up at him in shock that quickly turned to anger at such an insult. "That does it Sasuke, get off me and I'll show YOU who the little girl is!"

Instead of releasing her, Sasuke easily manipulated her into a new and very naughty position. Sakura was on top with Sasuke below but she found her head positioned right between his legs, staring down his arousal that had already recovered from their love making a few minutes prior.

"Well, show me already." Sasuke said, still smug as ever.

Sakura pushed herself up onto her hands and tried to get away but Sasuke had a firm grip on her from below and held her in place. The trapped kunoichi sighed inwardly. This was NOT what she had had in mind when she had threatened to show him who was boss, but she refused to walk away from the challenge and vowed to show her arrogant team mate that he was about to get way more than he bargained for.

With renewed determination, Sakura wrapped her fingers gently around his base and scattered butterfly kisses up and down the length. Sasuke let out a hum of approval and relaxed his grip on her a bit when he was sure she was done trying to struggle.

Naruto watched the proceedings with interest, still standing by the bed with his arms crossed casually over his chest. He now knew what it felt like to have Sakura's lips gliding over his cock but here was an opportunity to watch her in action. He let his eyes wander over her naked body shamelessly as she parted her lips to engulf Sasuke's swollen head in her mouth.

The man beneath her let out a moan and she could feel his hot breath on the still tingling skin of her inner thighs. She froze momentarily, realizing that their position situated her center practically right in front of his face! True he had already seen it (hell, he had already tasted it!) but that didn't mean she wanted him staring at it while she was sprawled on top him. She went to move so she could continue her work in a less revealing position, pausing only a split second to muse over the irony of wanting to give oral sex and be modest while doing it.

Sasuke's hands instantly tightened on her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled playfully. "Giving up already?"

Sakura visibly stiffened at the statement and Naruto tried hard not to laugh out loud. Sasuke was so good as pushing her buttons.

"No, it's just that…" she trailed off and shifted her hips uncomfortably, very aware that the fact of having one knee on either side of his head left her incredibly exposed.

Sasuke smirked as it dawned on him why she was so uneasy. Oh, innocent, sweet Sakura. She was just too cute for words. The fact that she was still self conscious of her nakedness was adorable. In all honesty, he had had his eyes closed and was just focusing on the feel of her lips around him but now that she had brought it to his attention, he was going to take full advantage of their situation.

"Are you afraid that I might do this?" he asked as he slid his hands to her thighs and spread her inner lips wide apart with his thumbs, exposing her silky folds to him further.

"S-sasuke?" the female ninja stammered, feeling his breath hit her center now instead of her thigh.

She squealed as she felt his tongue lap over her clit and proceed to make long, lazy passes up and down her slit. He was slow and thorough, eating her out in an almost casual and unhurried fashion.

Sakura was instantly reduced to a helpless quivering blob as his tongue swirled lackadaisically over her juicy core. Something about his lazy pace made the sensations even more intense. She gripped his thighs hard and tried not to scream.

"Sasuke, I can't really return the favor with you doing that." She panted.

"Just try." Came his muffled response.

Naruto watched the scene before him with a smile. Now things were definitely going to get good.

Sakura forced her hands from his thighs and grabbed his length once more. Trying desperately to ignore Sasuke's incredibly talented tongue, she leaned forward and slid over half of him into her mouth and began to suck rhythmically.

"Mmmm." Sasuke growled into her wet flesh.

The vibrations of his moan made funny tingling sensations reverberate through her core, causing her to moan back, which in turn excited Sasuke more.

Still trying to get the upper hand on him, Sakura pushed more of Sasuke inside her but still wasn't anywhere near taking his whole length. Although Sasuke wasn't as thick as Naruto, he sure was longer.

The blonde who had, until this point, had just been an observer, decided to help his pink haired friend out. He knelt next to the bed where Sakura was eagerly working Sasuke's cock with her tongue.

"You want to take all of him don't you?" Naruto asked, noticing the way she tried to swallow him down but had to stop before she gagged herself.

Sakura let him slide from her mouth and looked at Naruto to nod shyly.

"Go down on him again" Naruto instructed soothingly and Sakura complied, slowly sliding him into her mouth until she felt him hit the back of her throat, threatening to trigger her gag reflex.

"Now relax your throat," Naruto said, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down her bare arm, watching her perform her task with a mixture of lust and affection.

Sakura's eyes widened as she was able to take another inch of him in, her mouth now down to the hand that held his base.

"Good," Naruto whispered, pushing himself a little closer to her. "Now let's try this."

He gently pried the hand holding Sasuke's cock loose and moved it down slightly to place it over the soft sac between the Uchiha's legs. Naruto covered her hand with his own, giving it a soft squeeze which in turn, squeezed Sasuke. Naruto chuckled at the pleasured grunt the emanated from somewhere between Sakura's thighs.

Removing his hand to let Sakura gently fondle the dark haired man on her own, he replaced his palm on the back of her head and began to gently push her down the last few inches of Sasuke's length.

"Stay relaxed." he whispered as she finally engulfed the entire throbbing length in her mouth.

Since she could go no further, Naruto gathered a fistful of hair into his hand and with a gentle pull, used it to slowly guide her head back up to the halfway point of Sasuke's cock. He then reverted back to a gentle pressure to push her down completely once again. When she has established the rhythm on her own, Naruto removed his hand completely and with a mischievous grin, caught one of her exposed nipples between his thumb and pointer finger and gave it a tweak. The unexpected touch caused Sakura to moan loud and low with Sasuke totally submerged down her throat. The result was an equally deep moan from Sasuke as her throat vibrated around his entire length.

"Very good Sakura." Naruto grinned. "From the sound of it, I think you're doing quite well." Naruto leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek before whispering "Be right back."

The blonde shinobi made his way around to the foot of the bed where Sasuke's head was almost hanging over the edge. Due to Naruto's instruction, the pleasure Sakura was giving him was so wonderful that Sasuke had momentarily stopped his torture on her soaking sex. The Uchiha opened his eyes upon feeling his team mate's presence and uttered a single breathless word.

"Jack ass."

"Bastard." Naruto replied with a Sasuke-like smirk. He knew that the Uchiha and Sakura had been engaged in a kind of competition to see who could last longer and Naruto had just effectively ruined it for him. Even so, the blonde couldn't see why Sasuke was complaining. He was now getting one hell of a blow job.

Naruto slipped his hands under Sasuke's, swiftly replacing his grip on her hips. Sakura was concentrated so intently on what she was doing that she didn't notice the change, nor did she notice the exchange of expressions between the two men behind her.

Naruto bent one knee and rested it on the edge of the bed while he stood on the other. Using his hands to guide her hips, he swiftly and smoothly impaled her on his shaft.

Sakura tore her mouth away from Sasuke's groin and looked over her shoulder in shock.

"Naruto!" she panted breathlessly as he began to thrust into her gently.

He winked at her, still grinning and said "I couldn't let this go to waste back here. You're just too tempting Sakura."

He held her hips steady and began to grind into her in big deep circles.

"And you must really love what you're doing to Sasuke," he continued. "Because you're even wetter now that you were before."

"Yeah, that's easy to see. Just don't drip on me ok Sakura?" Sasuke remarked and then waited for a response.

His comment had the desired effect. Sakura stiffened momentarily before Naruto's thrusting hips could coax her to relax a little. From Sasuke's position on his back, he had a front row seat to observe Naruto's cock sliding in and out of her just inches above his face. Sakura knew this and yet was powerless to do anything about it, except blush furiously at the thought of what Sasuke must be seeing.

The angle of Naruto's hips, caused by propping one knee on the bed allowed him to penetrate Sakura in a way she hadn't previously experienced. Her breathy moans told him that he was enjoying herself, however, she was neglecting a very major part of the equation.

"Just because I'm inside you doesn't mean you can forget about Sasuke." Naruto said, giving her butt a light slap. "Keep sucking him."

In a few moments, it was obvious she had complied because the room was full of wet suctiony noises as well as heated moans from all parties involved.

Naruto continued to alternate between long fluid thrusts and deep circular grinds, keeping the pace slow so Sakura could maintain the same pace with Sasuke. Her clenching walls kept getting wetter and wetter until he feared that maybe she really would drip on Sasuke.

Sakura sighed inwardly at the delicious feeling of being stretched. There was no doubt that Naruto's girth was greater than Sasuke's but thanks to his careful pace and her excessive wetness, it was not uncomfortable for the moaning kunoichi.

Sakura's mouth was beginning to feel a little overly stretched itself but she had no intention of stopping. The feeling of all three of them moving together was so indescribably wonderfully intimate, that she wanted it to last forever. She cherished the moans she extracted from the man beneath her because she knew it was rare for him to open up like this to anyone, but he had and with HER! All she wanted to do was to keep those moans coming and make Sasuke feel all her love that she had felt for him as a child and all the love she felt now in her friendship with him. Naruto's deep and sensual movements within her made her feel like she was going to be burnt by the flames of lust that licked at her insides. She reveled in the sounds that he too made and loved the fact that he was making them because he was buried inside of her.

Sasuke arched and moaned under Sakura's touch. No woman he had previously been with had been able to swallow him down like Sakura was currently doing. True it was only because Naruto had given her some helpful hints but the way she caressed his skin with her tongue was something that she alone had discovered. The view above him was breathtaking. Naruto's length disappeared into her warm cavern only to emerge coated with the glistening liquid of her juices. He could hear the wonderfully wet sounds their bodies made as he pushed into her. His motions caused her to moan around his cock and every vibration made what she was doing feel ten times better. He was getting close to the edge and wanted Sakura to come with him. Seeing the swollen little button at the base of her slit, Sasuke got a wonderfully wicked idea.

He reached up and brushed the pad of his thumb back and forth over her clit as Naruto continued to glide in and out in long even strokes.

Sakura practically screamed as she felt the additional stimulation of Sasuke rubbing her clit from beneath her. Her inner muscles immediately went into a series of involuntary spasms, and even though none were large enough to be considered true orgasms, they were enough to keep her screaming in pleasure.

Naruto's breath was forced from his lungs in an explosive pant as Sakura's body rippled sporadically around him. Knowing she was on the verge or orgasm, Naruto allowed his pace to quicken, intent of reaching the goal himself.

Sasuke's plan for getting Sakura off first failed entirely as he felt her scream over and over around his cock that was still wedged down her tight throat. The constant vibrations were too much and he lost himself in the earth shattering pleasure that assaulted his senses as his body emptied into her mouth in hot, liquid pulsations.

Sakura felt something warm and wet hit the back of her throat and knew Sasuke had lost to her. She drank him down greedily, not minding the bitter taste as she felt Naruto shudder inside her as well. She continued to suck gently on the head of Sasuke's sex, even after it had become soft.

The Uchida hissed at overwhelming sensations on his too-sensitive flesh.

"Sakura, stop." He panted as she continued to lick him mercilessly.

Naruto allowed his release to overtake him shortly after Sasuke came. The experience had been incredible, just like he knew sex with Sakura would be. He pulled out of her molten insides and flopped onto the bed bonelessly next to his two comrades.

Sakura, finally free to move her legs, shifted so the she was perpendicular to Sasuke's body, still sucking away, delighting in the whimpers (yes, whimpers!) her torture was forcing from him.

And then something unexpected happened. The limp organ in her mouth began to harden again under Sakura's wet caress. Sakura pulled away and looked at Sasuke in surprise. The insatiable man had both hands linked behind his head and his eyes closed in bliss, and god dammit to hell, he still wore that smug little smirk.

He opened his eyes and looked at her she stopped her oral persecution.

"Why did you stop Sakura? It was just starting to feel good again."

"How did you…I thought that…you didn't…again already?!" Sakura inarticulately stammered. "I didn't even finish and I'm tired."

At this, Naruto rolled over and looked at Sakura with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura, I thought you had. I could have kept going or you if I had known you needed more time to come."

"It's ok." The kunoichi said, smiling at how concerned her friend was for her. "It felt incredible anyways."

"You know," the blonde said, wrapping a big muscled arm around her and drawing her close. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you." His lips nuzzled her ear to emphasize his sensual words and hinted to her just how he intended rectify his mistake.

"But first she has to finish what she started." Sasuke said, rolling Sakura over to his side so his newly hardened arousal pressed firmly into her stomach.

"I didn't mean to do that." Sakura said sheepishly, writhing against the heat of the two bodies on either side of her as well as the one between her legs. "I just wanted to make you squirm a little. I'm sorry."

"It's too late for apologies." Sasuke said, his lust-filled black eyes boring into her green ones as the lay facing each other on the bed. "The only thing you can do now is take your punishment like a good little girl."

Sasuke's face was so close to hers that it was nearly out of focus, but his dark mysterious eyes still held her captive. Her mind began turning out a hundred different scenarios of ways he could punish her and she was a little ashamed to say she wanted to try every one.

Naruto slid up behind her, also hard as a rock which was made apparent as he pressed against her back.

"I promise you're punishment won't be too painful Sakura." He whispered mischievously. "In fact, you might even like it a little."

Sakura didn't bother to tell either of them that whatever they had planned for her, she was pretty sure she would like a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Party of Three

Sakura lay pressed between her two team mates suddenly turned intimate lovers. She could feel the hardness of their desires pushing against her, threatening to burn the skin of her belly and back with their incredible heat.

Sakura's face was so close to Sasuke's that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Naruto was nuzzling his nose against the smooth skin of her back, making all the nerve endings of her spine tingle.

"Are you ready for more?" Sasuke rasped as he drew a calloused thumb over her kiss-swollen lips.

Sakura could feel the throbbing heated pressure between her legs and knew that she was beyond ready.

"Yes." she answered heatedly, pressing her stomach against his length a little harder.

The dark haired man chuckled at her obvious hunger for him.

"Who would have ever thought our little cherry blossom could be so dirty?" He smirked as he leaned in to steal another kiss from the lust-filled kunoichi.

Naruto let his hand wander down to squeeze her toned rear while Sasuke wrestled her tongue with his own. The feel of the blonde's fingers gripping her flesh from behind produced a growl in the back of her throat.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that sound." Sasuke said, breaking the kiss. He let his fingers trail down to her still wet womanhood. "Nor will I get tired of doing all the things to you that cause you to make it."

He let his skilled fingers ghost over her entrance, allowing her to feel only the lightest of caresses. The fact her reaction was predictable didn't make it any less sexy.

"Oooh, Sasuke," She moaned, burying her face in his muscular chest and wrapping one hand around his wrist in a feeble attempt to make him touch her harder.

Even Naruto chuckled at her reaction as she writhed between them on the bed.

Sasuke continued to tease his helpless captive until her fingernails drew blood from the offending hand as her grip tightened.

"Sasuke…please…" she panted when he showed no signs of mercy.

Sasuke smiled inwardly. She was a fast learner. Begging would get her everywhere.

Without another word, he scooped her up and hauled her with him as he moved to the foot of the bed. He positioned himself so he was sitting on the edge, now facing away from the blonde shinobi behind him with the kunoichi in his lap, his chest against her back.

Gently, he spread her legs wide with his knees and gripped her hips to lift her up, only to slide her back down onto his throbbing length, burying himself inside her.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped as she felt their bodies interlock in this new and erotic position.

"Oh indeed." Sasuke murmured in her ear. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," Sakura gasped as he shifted slightly underneath her. "You're so deep inside me Sasuke."

"Get used to it." He smirked as he gave a small thrust, causing her to moan once again.

Meanwhile, Naruto had slipped off the bed and walked around to kneel on the floor a little ways from couple.

"I wouldn't want to miss the show." He grinned as he took in the sight of Sakura spread wide on Sasuke's lap with him firmly wedged inside her.

"I think we have an audience," the Uchiha growled huskily, making the woman on top of him blush. "We had better make this good."

He thrusts his hips a little harder and Sakura's head fell back against his chest as she arched under his ministrations.

"Sakura," he whispered to her. "I hope you know that in this position you have to do half the work."

Sakura twisted in his arms to look at him questioningly.

"That's right little girl." He smirked. "I'm putting you in charge. Set a pace and I'll keep up."

He gently pushed on her shoulder so that she was facing the front again and leaned in to lick the rim of her ear. "Now ride."

The pink haired kunoichi followed his command and raised her hips slightly in experimentation. When she brought them back down, Sasuke raised his hips to meet her, pushing incredibly deep into her burning body. The sensations were delicious and a sigh of pleasure escaped her. She hadn't even realized her eyes had fluttered closed until she opened them at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Wow, that just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

To Sasuke he grinned, "It looks like she likes being in charge."

"She better enjoy it while she can," he growled. "Because if she keeps going this slow, I'm going to bend her over the nearest chair and have my way with her, and I WON'T be gentle."

Sakura took the hint. She began to rhythmically raise and lower her hips on Sasuke's throbbing cock, loving the heat and delicious friction caused by their movements.

"Faster." Sasuke groaned.

Sakura complied and began bouncing in his lap, moaning every time his hips thrust up to meet hers.

Naruto watched Sakura ride his friend for all she was worth. Sasuke had told her to put on a good show and damn she was doing a good job. Her breasts bounced enticingly and her lips were parted in an expression of wonderment and pleasure, a sexy expression that Naruto was getting to see a lot of today.

She gripped Sasuke's thighs for leverage and moved faster until she sensed she was close to the edge. Not wanting the experience to be over so soon she stopped with the dark haired man buried deep within her and began to grind her hips back and forth over his throbbing erection.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned, loving the feeling her ass grinding away on his lap. He reached around her to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples as she continued to ride.

Naruto was enjoying the show in front of him quite a bit but now desired to become an active participant. He crawled over on his hands and knees until he was right between both of their spread legs. Gently, he placed his hands on Sakura's quivering thighs.

"N-Naruto," she looked down at him questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what ARE you doing?" Sasuke asked, wondering why Naruto's head would be so close to a certain part of his anatomy.

The blonde ninja gave Sakura a reassuring smile. "Just keep going." He told her. "Pretend I'm not even here."

That soon proved very hard to do as she felt his tongue flick over her sensitive bud right above the place where her body was joined with Sasuke's.

"Narutooooo!" She moaned loudly as ever muscle between her bellybutton and her thighs seemed to ripple wildly under his touch.

Sasuke let out an animalistic growl as he felt her inner muscles suddenly dance around him, squeezing and massaging him, practically begging him to release in her. All the while, Sakura still kept up the subtle but effective movement of grinding against him.

"Ah fuck, Naruto…" he panted, trying to convey that if he didn't knock it off, there was no way he would last more than a couple of minutes.

Naruto however, knew exactly the effects he was having on his team mates and had no intention of stopping. He continued to flick his tongue rapidly over Sakura's clit and revel in the montage of moans, groans and cries the two were creating.

Sakura moved her hands from Sasuke's thighs to Naruto's hair, pulling him even closer to her and Sasuke's conjoined bodies. The feeling of him lapping at her was electrifying when combined with the incredibly length of the Uchiha already rubbing every inch of her insides. She could feel the muscles deep within her jumping erratically and knew her impending orgasm would be huge.

Sasuke struggled to fill his lungs with air but the feel of her quivering body growing tighter and tighter kept leaving him breathless. He could feel Naruto's hot breath on the base of his cock and even though he would never admit it, Sasuke liked the thrill of knowing how incredibly close he was. He could hear the wet slurping of the blonde sucking on Sakura's clit and growled as her muscles immediately rippled in a fresh set of contractions. His vision tunneled momentarily as his body threatened to give in to the pleasure.

"Oh god…" Sakura panted, not sure herself if the phrase was a curse, a prayer or a plead. All she knew was the touch of the two men was taking her to the heights of ecstasy and she succumbed to it, no longer able to hold back.

With a scream, she plummeted over the edge, feeling her whole body shake uncontrollably and tightened her grip on Naruto's head as she hung on for dear life.

Sasuke's breath felt forced from his lungs as Sakura suddenly grew tighter and wetter (a feat he hadn't previously thought possible) as her orgasm overtook her. The feeling of her hot core contracting around him because too much and he allowed her body to milk every last drop from his spasming body.

Naruto desisted in his sweet torture only when both bodies before him had stopped shaking. Sasuke flopped back onto the bed exhausted and Sakura followed, too drained to hold herself up. Naruto grinned at his handiwork as her stood to survey his team mates who had become a tangle of sweat slicked limbs.

Sasuke was the first to recover, cracking an eye open to glare at Naruto.

"Do that again and I'll kill you."

Naruto feigned innocence. "Me? What did I do? I was just pleasuring our sweet little kunoichi here." He said nodding to the shivering woman still entwined with him.

"Having your mouth that close to my balls is not an experience I want to repeat." The Uchida growled, chest still heaving.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Do I make you nervous?" Naruto laughed, climbing onto the bed to join them. "Am I sensing insecurity in your sexuality?"

"Go to hell." Sasuke said simply, shutting his eyes again.

Naruto shrugged. "I know you're not gay Sasuke, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that at least a little bit." The grin in his voice was evident in the mirth that all but dripped off his words.

"When I can move again, you're as good as dead." The dark haired man threatened, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Naruto chuckled and focused his attention on Sakura who had finally stopped shivering and was now looking incredibly relaxed in Sasuke's arms.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured to her as he stroked her hair. "Think you can go another round?"

The kunoichi's eyes fluttered open and she regarded him incredulously.

"Are you kidding? I don't think I could even stand right now."

Naruto grinned and plucked her out of Sasuke's arms as if she weighed no more than a baby.

"You don't have to stand honey. All you have to do is hang on."

His suggestive tone made Sakura's stomach flip-flop. Naruto was sexy. How could this possibly be? When did this happen? Never in her wildest dreams as a girl had she ever imagined Naruto growing into anything more than a bigger version of the loudmouthed and annoying boy he had always been. But now here he was, still loud and still sometimes annoying, but with the body of a god and facial features that had matured but still retained some of his boyish charm. The results were devastating and Sakura knew there was no resisting him. His favorable physique combined with his tenderness, his skilled hands, his able tongue, amazing stamina and the fact he was extremely well endowed made him a man that a lot of women probably fantasized about at night. But he was no fantasy. He was here and he was all hers, and right now he was urging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her across the room. How could she say no?

With her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Sakura found herself nose to nose with the blond man and sighed as he pushed her up against the nearest wall, it's cool surface soothing her flushed skin.

She let her head rest of his shoulder in exhaustion, momentarily forgetting the fact that they were both completely naked and in a very compromising position.

Naruto pressed his body against hers and tilted his head to whisper in her ear.

"Stay with me a little longer ok Sakura? I promise you'll get to rest soon."

"How do you guys have so much energy?" she mumbled into his shoulder. She felt totally drained, as if all of this raunchy sex had stolen not only her energy, but her chakura as well. She was positive that if it wasn't for Naruto holding her up, she would crumple to the floor in an instant.

"You've seen my stamina when I train." He chuckled softly. "Why did you think I'd be any different in bed?"

Sakura's cheek turned a shade of pink that matched her hair.

"Well honestly, I never thought of you like…um…THAT before."

"Really? Not even a little?" Naruto said, sounding more amused than hurt. "Well, I'm glad I could change your perspective.

Naruto let a hand tangle in her hair to pull her head back gently until it was against the wall while his other hand supported her underneath her butt.

"And for the next few minutes," he whispered huskily, penetrating her green eyes with his own cobalt stare. "I'm going to make sure you think of nothing BUT me in THAT way."

Sakura swallowed with some difficulty, wondering why her mouth was so dry all of a sudden. The back of her mind noted it probably had something to do with half the moisture in her body gathering between her legs but between fatigue and being lost in the intense blue of Naruto's eyes, she was in no position to think clearly, especially when his lips descended on hers and began to nibble them gently.

Sasuke watched Naruto seduce their female team mate once again and smirked to himself. The girl would definitely be sleeping well tonight. He himself had pushed his own body to the limit and despite the real life porn happening in front of him, it remained unresponsive. He was content just to lay back against the pillows and watch the proceedings placidly. The Uchiha knew this had been Naruto's teenage dream, sharing something so intimate with the pink haired ninja and Sasuke wasn't adverse to stepping out of the picture for a minute and letting him enjoy it, although he did feel a little bad for Sakura. They had really been merciless with her. But oh well, she was a shinobi and she would just have to learn how to take it because he was definitely considering a repeat performance with the beautiful ninja.

Sakura's mind reeled under Naruto's touch. The way he was kissing her was different than before. This was pure and untainted, like communicating without words. All the passion and love he must have felt for her while growing up was in this kiss and it was overwhelming. His tongue sensually traced her bottom lip before gently probing between them. Sakura granted him access and was instantly swept away. She was kissing him back feverishly before she even realized she was doing so and was feeling hot and bothered all over again, although this time, it wasn't a primal greedy need to simply reach a climax. She wanted to BE with Naruto, to really experience the act of love and all the emotions that came with it, and she knew Naruto was capable of giving it all to her.

Naruto finally broke the kiss and pulled away, his eyes reflecting what he had tried to tell her through his touch.

"You're amazing Sakura." He breathed before letting his lips descend on her forehead, cheek, her throat, her neck, all slow, sensual and positively arousing.

She tilted her hips in an attempt to bring his hard length that was currently pressed against her stomach, closer to her entrance which was already burning for him. Naruto smirked and brought his attention from her neck back to her face.

"Not tired anymore?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "I guess you just do crazy things to me."

Naruto grinned his trademark grin. "Honey, you haven't seen anything yet."

Ignoring the pulsating heat emanating from her thighs, Naruto pulled away from her just enough to lower his head and capture a pebbled nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it slowly and deliberately, making her crazy with torturous pleasure but also savoring every inch of her creamy skin. Soon she was writhing against him, the back of her head falling helplessly against the wall.

"Oh Naruto," she murmured almost dreamily, soaring high on the wings of pleasure. Naruto stopped his assault on her breast and pressed close to her once again, looking deep into her sea foam eyes.

"Are you ready for me Sakura?"

The kunoichi bit her bottom lip and nodded shyly. Her lover leaned in to deliver a soft kiss before moving to support her with both hands under her butt. Positioning himself at her entrance, he maintained eye contact with his beautiful team mate as he slowly, tenderly, pushed into her.

Sakura gasped slightly but didn't look away from the captivating blue eyes and brought a hand up to run over his whiskered cheek as he began to move slowly and sensually within her.

She could feel his strong hands holding her steady as he sunk in to the hilt and then slowly withdrew to repeat the process. Sakura could only whimper at the incredible warmth, the feel of being stretched, his solid body against hers, holding her close to him. She had never been touched like this before, had never felt so good because of another person, but her night with Naruto and Sasuke had changed all that. They had exposed her to a new and wonderful world, one she wasn't sure she wanted to leave and she was helpless under the onslaught of sensations, both physical and emotional that she was feeling now.

Naruto felt like he should be worshipping every inch or Sakura's toned and tight body, for she truly was a goddess. He took in her smell, her taste, the feel of her under his hands and committed it to memory so that, in a way, she would always be with him like this. The heavenly feel of her body enveloping him had his head spinning but he refused to give in so soon. He was going to cherish every second that he had with her and would make it last as long as possible.

"Come for me Sakura." He panted, as he continued his slow and steady rhythm, pushing in and out of her tight body that felt like a silky smooth glove that was a few sizes too small.

Sakura wanted to obey but wasn't there just yet.

"Naruto, please, I need more." She panted in time with his strokes.

Without altering his rhythm, the blonde man tilted her hips in his hands so he rubbed over her clit with every thrust in and every pull out, instantly causing Sakura to moan deeply.

"Is that better?" He whispered as he pressed her harder against the wall.

"Mmmm." was the only reply she could give as he continued to make love to her slowly, deeply and passionately.

The added friction on her clit made all the difference and Sakura tightened her arms around Naruto's neck as she felt the pressure build to almost unbearable heights.

Noting how her moans were becoming increasingly frantic as well as the change in her body, Naruto kept his eyes fixed on her face, wanting to watch her as she fell over the edge.

"Let go and come for me." He whispered again and sped his thrusts up a tiny but to help her to her goal.

Her moans were loud enough to wake the neighbors now and she tried to bury her head in his neck but Naruto wouldn't let her.

Don't hide your face." He said. "I want to watch you."

Sakura didn't have time to feel self conscious about Naruto's eyes on her because her vision suddenly explodes into a million colorful stars as she reached yet another orgasm. Her head fell back against the wall and her body arched as far as their position allowed.

"Oh god, yes, YES!" She moaned as she convulsed in Naruto's arms, experiencing perhaps her most intense climax of the evening.

Naruto took in the site of her as she succumbed to his will. She had been beautiful before but she was indescribable at the peak of pleasure. Her eyes drifted shut and her mouth opened to allow moans to pass that could probably be heard around the block. Her cheeks were flushed and her sweat soaked bangs clung to her forehead in places, but the thing Naruto loved the most was her expression of wonderment at the incredible pleasure and desire he was making her feel.

She fell against his chest totally limp and a little dizzy but was alert enough to realize he was still moving in her.

"Naruto?" She looked up at him, hazy green eyes disoriented from pleasure.

"You owe me one more." He grinned, removing a hand from beneath her to brush a stand of pink hair away from her eyes. "You didn't finish last time so now I'm making up for it."

Sakura moved to bury her head in his shoulder and this time he allowed it. She willed her jelly-like limbs into action and forced them to wrap a little tighter around his torso. His deep powerful thrusts seemed to penetrate more than her body but to her very soul. She was already feeling that spring coil within her again as he simultaneously hit that magical spot inside her and stimulated her clit with every move of his hips. Clawing desperately at he back she panted out

"Faster."

Naruto instantly complied and picked up the pace, pumping into her with even stronger thrusts.

"That's it Sakura," he growled. "Tell me what you want."

"Just don't stop." She whimpered as she felt the muscles of her sex shiver again in preparation for another set of huge contractions.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Naruto panted, feeling his own orgasm drawing dangerously near.

"Come with me Sakura. I can't hold on much longer."

Sakura raised her head from his shoulder to suddenly capture his lips in a scalding kiss and flattened her chest against his. The feeling of his tongue in her mouth and her hard nipples rubbing on his chest brought her perilously close, but it was his groans of pleasure that did her in.

Naruto swallowed her screams as she convulsed once again around his throbbing cock and heard her lips muffle his own cries as exploded inside of her to let his fluids mingle with her own. Heat and electricity sang throughout his body as pulsation after pulsation of liquid pleasure left his body and entered Sakura's.

Finally, the elite shinobi had sated his lust for her and he fell forward, resting his forehead on the wall behind her. His limbs were weak but still held enough energy to keep her supported. He could hear her panting in his ear as she struggled to regain her composure but her body remained totally lifeless, her head resting limply on his shoulder.

Eventually, Naruto summoned the strength to push away from the wall and look down at the sexy woman wrapped around him.

"Are you ok?" he panted, his own breathing still not yet back to normal.

Sleepy green eyes stared up at him, accompanied by a lazy smile of total satisfaction.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Who wouldn't be after two in a row?"

At that, Naruto had to chuckle. It wasn't the first time he had accomplished that with a woman but had never before felt so, well….satisfied by it.

Realizing they were still joined Naruto leaned down to kiss her on the still flushed bridge of Sakura's nose.

"I'm going to pull out ok? Things might get messy." She had after all been filled twice by each of them. The blonde was thankful that she was on the birth control pills that all kunoichi were encouraged to take.

Sakura nodded in comprehension and gasped as she felt him exit her, feeling a little empty after being joined with him for so long. A sticky trail of glistening liquid oozed from her opening down the inside of her thigh. Naruto's length was also covered in the same substance.

"Shower?" The whiskered man asked as he rearranged the ninja in his arms so he could carry her bridal style.

The kunoichi shook her head. "I'll clean up later. Right now I'm just too tired."

Naruto nodded and carried her over to the bed where Sasuke still lay watching them, only he had climbed under the sheets and had pulled them up to cover himself from the waist down.

The dark haired man pulled the sheets back next to him and Naruto lowered the exhausted woman down next to him.

"Did you have a good time?" Sasuke whispered softly, running a hand over her bare back.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled, snuggling closer to the Uchiha and draping an arm casually over his chest.

Sasuke smirked at the smile she wore that could only come from a thoroughly satisfied woman. Within moments, her even breathing told them she was fast asleep.

Naruto slid under the sheets on the other side of Sakura and just watched her peaceful form for a minute.

"You know," he said, breaking the silence. "We've really got to work on her stamina."

Sasuke smirked in response. "Why, do you plan on making this a regular thing or do you just want her in great condition for the next guy who gets her?"

Naruto bristled. "If another guy even thinks about touching her I'll make him wish he…"

The blonde stopped mid sentence when he saw the smug look on his partner's face.

"What?"

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow. "A little emotionally involved are we?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah I guess so. But now what do we do? How does this work?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno, just take it as it comes I guess."

Both continued to look down at the vision of serenity between them.

"Actually," Sasuke mused. "She was pretty damn good for it being her first time."

"Are you kidding? She was awesome!" Naruto replied, keeping his voice only moderately loud so as not to wake their sleeping team mate."I wonder how she's going to react in the morning." He continued, sliding down under the covers and getting comfortable.

"Well, we'll certainly find out tomorrow won't we?"

And with a flick of the switch of the lamp on the nightstand, the room was submerged in darkness, leaving the three to sleep soundly until the light of a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Party of Three

Sakura was just crossing the line between sleep and wakefulness, drifting in a surreal world that wasn't quite dreams but not quite reality. As she rose out of the deep sub consciousness of sleep, she gradually became aware of strong arms around her body and the feeling of incredible warmth and security. Instinctively, she snuggled against the warm softness and gave a feminine sigh, only to have it returned by a deeper, masculine one.

Instantly, Sakura was much more alert. She cracked an eye open only to discover an unruly mass of blonde hair under her chin that could only belong to one person she knew.

While she was groggily trying to figure out what Naruto was doing in her bed, something behind her shifted and the arms around her tightened. Sakura stiffened as she realized that the body molded against her back had to be Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Naruto were in her bed…wait, not her bed, Naruto's bed…and they were all NAKED! And that's when the memories of last night's events all came flooding back.

She had had sex for the first time in her life, hot, steamy raunchy sex with not one, but TWO members of her team. What the hell had she done? She hadn't had THAT much to drink had she? She had no headache or other signs of a hangover, just soreness (she shifted her body and winced) yup, a definite soreness between her legs and her inner thighs were all…sticky?

That's when Sakura lost it.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" She repeated in a panic as she struggled to untangle herself from a variety of male limbs.

Sasuke was instantly awake and his ninja training took over as he prepared to defend himself against possible threats. Naruto on the other hand was a little slower in waking up as Sakura frantically pushed his head from her bosom where he had been cushioned by her pillowy breasts.

"Huh?" he blinked sleepily. "What's going on?"

Sakura had managed to sit up and had her arms crossed over her bare breasts, cheeks flaring with embarrassment. How had she let this happen? Sleeping with both her team mates was something totally out of character for her. Hell, having sexual relations at ALL wasn't really something she was known for. But now that was all changed. She had lost her virginity to the two men now looking at her strangely. No doubt they were trying to figure out what the hell had possessed them to screw her and why the hell she had given it up so easily. She had probably lost some if not all of their respect by acting like a sex crazed slut and all that mushy talk of last night, which was probably nothing more than hormones and alcohol talking, was long forgotten.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto said, forgetting his sleepiness when he saw how upset she was.

"Yeah, what's with you?" Sasuke asked, relaxing from his defensive position.

"What have we done?" Sakura whispered, staring down at the sheets in front of her. "What have I done?"

The two boys remained perplexed as Sakura refused to meet their gaze. "I'm sorry for what happened. You guys must hate me. I'll go now."

All Sakura wanted to do was get away and cry her eyes out privacy. Stupid stupid STUPID! Maybe she had had fleeting thoughts of the pleasure they had shared last night becoming a regular thing but she had been wrong hadn't she? There was no way that this could work out. She was inexperienced, and they obviously were not, and now that they were all sober, they would realize their mistake and be awkward if not resentful towards her. And the team, how would they function as a team now?

She made a mover to climb off the bed but two hands on her stomach pushed her roughly back onto the bed. She found herself flat on her back with her two previous lovers hovering over her, one looking at with heartfelt concern and the other with mild irritation.

"Sakura, what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, his hand still planted firmly above her right hip. "Why are you freaking out on us?"

"You're not regretting what happened are you?" Naruto asked wide-eyed as his fingers lay splayed over her left side. "Because we sure don't." At this, the corner of his mouth turned up into a slight smile while Sasuke outright smirked.

"Y-you don't?" Sakura stuttered, trying to make her frantic mind calm down.

"No." Sasuke sighed irritably. "Why would you think that?"

The kunoichi's cheeks flushed in renewed embarrassment. "I dunno." She mumbled. "I guess I just kind of panicked when I woke up and saw that we were…you know, all in the same bed and…naked." At this her blush deepened.

Naruto thought her shyness was incredibly cute and even Sasuke felt some of his irritations dissipate.

"So you don't regret it?" the blonde asked again.

Sakura was thoughtful for a moment and then answered "Well, it felt incredible and definitely was everything I wanted my first time to be. I just hope it doesn't ruin our group dynamics. I don't want this to affect how we work together on missions and—"

She was suddenly silenced by Sasuke's hand over her mouth.

"Sakura, you're being silly. If we hadn't wanted this to happen, it wouldn't have. Period. We just wanted you to enjoy yourself, and you DID enjoy yourself didn't you?"

The pink haired woman nodded mutely.

"Good. Then there's nothing to be ashamed of so stop jumping to all these ridiculous conclusions. It's annoying." He pulled his hand on her mouth away but didn't move the one on her hip.

Sakura lay momentarily stunned before asking timidly, "So the sake had nothing to do with it?"

Sasuke shrugged while Naruto answered "The alcohol may have loosened us up a little bit but it's not like we didn't know what we were doing. Believe me; we knew EXACTLY what was happening." He punctuated his sentence with a sly grin.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She felt a little silly for being so worried over nothing but she was above all else, relieved. They didn't regret what had happened and neither should she. In fact she had found it all rather nice…nice as in mind blowing. She looked at the two men above her, taking in their sleep-mussed hair and wonderfully naked bodies and felt a deep pang of…affection? Or perhaps something greater…

"You know," Naruto mused, still wearing a grin as crafty as the fox that resided in him. "Just because it was your first time having sex doesn't mean it has to be your last."

"Yeah, and I want compensation for being awakened so rudely this morning." Sasuke said, now sharing Naruto's devious smile.

Sakura began to squirm in an attempt to get away, a little overwhelmed by the sexuality that was suddenly oozing from both her team mates. Their hands on her stomach easily held her down however, especially when she became captivated by the equally intense gazes from blue and black eyes.

"We have to work on your stamina too." Sasuke whispered. "If you hope to satisfy both of us, you better be prepared to go a long LONG time."

"And the only way to get better is to practice." Naruto said, obviously all too happy to assist her in this particular subject.

"Wait, already? You guys, we just woke up and—oh!"

Sakura's words were cut off as the two men exchanged mischievous glances and simultaneously dipped their heads to each take a pebbled pink nipple into their mouths.

Sakura's body responded instantly to their touches. Her back arched, pushing more of her full breasts into their eager mouths as she made whimpering, mewling sounds of pleasure while gripping the sheets tightly. Her head was already spinning as one mouth worked her nipple hard and fast, sucking it roughly and nipping it with even teeth while the other gave it long loving licks and circled the rosy bud slowly with its tongue before sucking it gently. The familiar heat of arousal was already building in between her legs and spreading outward to every part of her body.

Now she was beginning to see why she had given in to them so easily last night. Just a few touches and the sounds of their sexy voices was enough to reduce her to mush in their presence. All these years of training with them and yet she did nothing more than melt under their fingers and tongues. Then again, they had never seriously tried to seduce her before, in fact, nobody had. She hoped that she wouldn't always be this pathetic when it came to anything of the sexual nature.

Sasuke smirked against Sakura's breast at the way she instantly submitted to him. She was way too easy to seduce and hardly a challenge. However, the way she fell apart under the simplest of touches made him feel powerful, and power had always been something Sasuke craved. He liked having control over the pretty little kunoichi and liked the way she gasped his name in pleasure. He would touch her until those gasps became screams.

The dark haired shinobi released her breast from his mouth with an audible pop and showered kissed over her naked stomach, make the muscles of her abdomen twitch. As Naruto continued to gently lavish attention on her sensitive breast, Sasuke began inching the sheet down from around her hips, preparing to make Sakura scream sooner rather than later. He was mildly surprised when her hands covered his and stopped his actions,

"I don't think you want to go down there." She panted heavily. "I'm all sticky from the night before."

Naruto raised his head to exchange looks with Sasuke.

"Shower?" The blonde asked.

The Uchiha only had to give a nearly imperceptible nod before the blonde hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom to get the hot running.

Sakura watched his backside in appreciation but snapped out of it by Sasuke's lips on her neck and then her chin, causing her once again to whimper in delight.

"Sasuke…" she moaned.

"God you're sexy." He growled back before plundering his mouth with his in a deep heated kiss that threatened to burn both of them with its intensity.

When he pulled away they were both breathless.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said as he slipped an arm around her easily and hauled her over his shoulder, ignoring her surprised squeak.

"Sasuke put me down! I can walk you know."

"Don't care." The cocky ninja said as he headed for the bathroom.

"Sasuke, this is embarrassing!" she cried, hating the idea of being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"Deal." He said simply.

Sakura huffed in annoyance as he entered the small room already filling with steam. Naruto was already in the shower and the kunoichi couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. Water ran in rivulets over his slightly bronzed skin and the glistening water droplets only seemed to accentuate his god-like body. His unruly hair had been tamed under the hot spray and was hanging halfway in his eyes in shiny golden spikes.

Sakura must have been gawking because Naruto chuckled smugly. "Like what you see? I'm sure I'm not the only one who looks good wet. Come here and join me."

The female ninja felt herself being unloaded from Sasuke's shoulders and being set on the wet tiles of the shower floor. She noted affectionately that they both reached out to hold her steady and didn't let go until they were sure she had her balance.

As soon as she had her footing, Naruto pulled her to him and stroked her back as Sasuke stepped in after her. The small shower obviously wasn't meant for three people so it was a tight fit but they would make it work.

Naruto positioned the kunoichi so he was behind her and Sasuke was in front. He brought his lips to her ear so he could be heard over the roar of the running water. 'Just stand still for us ok Sakura? We'll do the rest."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment wondering what "the rest" entailed but was surprised when Naruto reached for a bottle of shampoo and began to lather up her hair. Simultaneously, Sasuke grabbed a body sponge and the bar of soap from the nook in the shower wall and began to methodically clean her body. He started at her neck, working over her collarbone, down one arm and up the other, over her breasts, pausing only briefly to tease her nipples with the soft texture of the sponge to her flat stomach and all the way down one toned leg. He even gently lifted her foot off the floor to clean parts she herself didn't even bother with, like in between her toes.

Between Sasuke's gentle sudsy caress and Naruto massaging her scalp, Sakura was starting to feel increasingly relaxed as the hot water worked the tension from her body. She leaned back heavily against Naruto while the man in front of her began to work the sponge up her other leg, veering dangerously close to the inside of her thigh but not actually touching the soft petals of flesh that resided there.

Sakura hummed in pleasure as her body gradually became more and more sensitive to Sasuke's touches as he aroused her further. At this rate, every drop of water on her would result in delicious sensations.

By now the blonde behind her had finished washing her hair and prompted her to turn around so she could wash out the lather. When she did, she presented Sasuke her backside which he immediately began to repeat his head-to-toe cleaning treatment on. As Sakura tilted her head back to keep the soap from running in her eyes, she felt the Uchiha work from her shoulders, all the way down her back, over her butt and to the juncture of her thighs. Sakura gasped softly as he ran the sponge back and forth over her opening with feather light touches, which aroused her terribly but didn't do much to ease the burning pressure building there.

Sensing her body was aching with need, Naruto stepped close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Does that feel good Sakura?" he asked with a smile, noticing the way she had widened her stance to allow the man behind her better access.

"Mmm." was the only response he got as she moaned into his chest but he guessed by the way she clung helplessly to him that it felt very good indeed. Her moans escalated into cries as Sasuke dipped the sponge inside her and pressed the squishy material against her slick inner walls.

As much as Sasuke was enjoying teasing her this way, he longed to finish what he had started before Sakura had stopped his descent down her body. He made eye contact with the blonde across from him who was still cradling the moaning kunoichi in his arms and jerked his head in a gesture to move out of the way.

Naruto hesitantly complied, liking the feeling of Sakura's soft body against him. He disentangled himself from her as Sasuke turned her around to face him again. As Naruto slipped out from behind the couple, the dark haired man dropped the sponge he had been torturing her with and brought both hands to her hips, applying a steady pressure which forced her backwards until she was pressed against the cold shower tiles. Without another word, the ninja before her dropped to his knees and began kissing and licking her already sensitive opening.

Sakura gave a cry of surprise as she felt his wet tongue move without warning over her wetter insides. She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught and tangled her hands in his wet hair for balance, taking in the sensations of his swirling tongue, the hot water hitting her front, and the cold tiles at her back.

Sasuke growled huskily as her sweet taste, though diluted by the shower's stream, covered his tongue once again. He buried his tongue in her and feasted on her nectar like a hungry animal, ignoring her cries as he bombarded her overly sensitive flesh. Even when her hands pulled at his hair painfully he didn't let up. He had to drink down every drop he could milk from her sweet body. Like a man possessed, he thrust his tongue into almost roughly, driven on by her breathless uttering of his name.

Naruto watched as Sasuke pinned his beautiful pink haired lover to the wall. He smirked as she writhed against the assault of his tongue and noted how she called his name over and over as she trembled against him. Raising a blond eyebrow, he made a mental note to have her screaming his own name just like that, if not louder as soon as he got the chance to taste her once again.

Sighing, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo once again and went to work washing his own hair, knowing that if he didn't do it now, it wasn't going to happen and he definitely needed to clean up after all of last night's sweaty sex.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's orgasm building. The way her back arched, her thighs quivered, her moans intensified, all betrayed that she was on the brink and in very real danger of falling over the edge. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to push her headlong into the abyss. With renewed vigor he moved to her swollen clit and took it between his teeth holding it captive as he rapidly flicked his tongue back and forth over it.

"Oh god…Sasuke!" Sakura moaned, pulling his hair so hard Sasuke wondered if he would be bald by the time he was through with her.

Determined to make her come harder than ever before, and knowing she could take a little rough treatment, he thrust two fingers deep into her as he sucked on her clit ruthlessly.

"SASUKE!" she screamed as she felt her muscles clench around his invading fingers. Her vision tunneled to a pinpoint and then blacked out completely as she convulsed violently. Sasuke continued to piston his fingers in and out of her as he drank up her sweet juices that oozed from her center, trying to prolong her orgasm as long as possible. Finally, when Sakura stopped screaming and her body stopped shaking, he withdrew his fingers only to have to rise to catch her as she began to melt bonelessly to the floor.

Sasuke maneuvered himself behind her with one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her upright as she leaned limply against him, eyes still shut in bliss and chest heaving as she tried to pull herself together.

"Don't tell me just one round with me is all you can handle." Sasuke chuckled in her ear as he pressed his hips against her backside, presenting a very physical reminder that he had yet to be satisfied and would not let her rest until he was.

Sakura was too tired to get mad after his snide remark. She remained panting against him, hoping he wouldn't let go because she had no doubt her legs would collapse beneath her if she tried to stand on her own.

Naruto had finished washing the shampoo out of his hair just in time to see Sakura's release and was once again captivated by her beauty and sexuality as came hard at the hands of the Uchiha. Her look of infinite rapture went straight to his cock that was already painfully erect and he found himself even more eager to bury himself in her welcoming body.

Sasuke could see the lust in Naruto's eyes and instantly formulated a plan that would allow the three of them simultaneous release. He grasped Sakura's hips in both hands and allowed his own throbbing cock to rub up and down her slippery pussy lips until his member was dripping in her juices.

Adequately lubricated, he positioned himself at the puckered hole they had left untouched until now.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura stammered, finally having the strength to speak, but still too weak to do more than struggle feebly against the foreign feeling of his length prodding her ass.

Naruto, instantly understanding the dark man's intentions, drew closer to the couple, pressing his own muscled chest to Sakura's feminine form and blocking most of the shower's spray with his back. Taking her chin in her hand he tilted her head up and gazed into eyes of sea foam green.

"Just trust us Sakura. It may feel a little weird at first but I think you're going to like it."

Sasuke began to press inside her, easing the head bit by bit into her incredibly tight body. Sakura felt the burning sensation of being stretched beyond normal limits and instinctively tried to wriggle away from her body's intruder but Sasuke held her fast.

"Don't fight me Sakura." He growled in her ear. "You'll only make it hurt more."

Sakura whimpered as he slid into her slowly, aided by her own body's lubrication on his length. Naruto bent to brush his lips gently over her cheek, forehead, nose, neck and even eyelids as he tried to ease the discomfort he knew she must be feeling. He was thankful that it was Sasuke penetrating her ass first and not him. If Sasuke's cock was causing her pain, there was no doubt he would probably rip her in two with the girth of his member before she was stretched out enough to handle him.

Sasuke finally felt himself sink in to the hilt and uttered a low moan of pleasure at the incredible tightness that surrounded him. This hole was jus as tight if not tighter than her vaginal entrance and most definitely hotter. Even as he held still within her he could feel her muscles rippling and flexing as her body tried to adjust to the new sensation.

Sakura had given up struggling at Sasuke's command but still felt a little uncomfortable with her current position. Why would he want to put that THERE? Wasn't it dirty? She wiggled unconsciously and despite his firm hold on her hips it was enough movement to extract another guttural groan from the man behind her. She could feel his hot length pulsating within her and while it was an incredibly weird feeling and a little embarrassing, Sakura decided to trust the men who had so far given nothing but pleasure and wait to see what they would do next.

Sasuke, confident he had given her body enough time to grow moderately accustomed to this new penetration, withdrew slightly only to slide back in.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, taken by surprise by the stab of pleasure that accompanied his movements.

Naruto looked down into her big beautiful eyes and chuckled at the look of pleasure and confusion in her eyes. Apparently she liked it from behind, although that really didn't surprise him. Sakura was proving to be incredibly kinky, but her expression of wonderment as she experienced it for the first time was so cute and somehow arousing that Naruto could no longer stand just to watch. Gently, he hooked one of her legs around his own hip and guided his cock to the dripping entrance of her pussy.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a second member push into her body. She felt so incredibly filled that she thought she might burst. Never had he dreamed that the two men she held most dear would be joined with her at the same time. Just the feel of them inside her was enough to make her moan, but when the started to move within her at a slow, synchronized pace, she fell apart.

"Oh my GOD!" she moaned into Naruto's chest, throwing her arms around his neck as both men pulled out slightly and then filled her again at the same time.

"I told you you would like it." Naruto chuckled as he watched the kunoichi sandwiched between them quiver like a leaf.

Each man could feel the other through the thin barrier of tissue within her. Never had one been so close to the other in such a way and despite both of them being completely straight, they found it arousing bumping against each other as the both sunk into her body as deep as they could go.

Without words, the men increased their pace, still moving as one, drawing a low keening moan from the woman between them.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke rasped in her ear as he continued to hold her hips steady against his thrusts.

"Yes, please don't stop." She begged, feeling overwhelmed but elated by so much physical love from her two team mates.

Sakura could feel herself nearing oblivion once more and by her desperate moans, the men must have known too because they increased the rate of their pumping even more.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned. "I'm almost there."

"Me too." Naruto panted. "You just feel too good for me to last much longer."

"Come for us." The darker man commanded as he thrust into her a little harder.

Sakura didn't think she could have disobeyed if she had tried. The feeling of her back flat against Sasuke's chest with his cock wedged in her ass while her leg was around Naruto's hips and his own member buried was so deeply within her was more erotic than any of her previous sexual fantasies.

"Oh yes…" she moaned breathlessly, turning her face upwards to look at Naruto

"That's it honey. Let me watch you." The blonde breathed as he gazed over her feminine features made more beautiful by lust.

As the molten ball of heat exploded in the pit of her stomach, he watched her eyes shut and her mouth open in a soundless scream as her flushed cheeks turned even pinker. He could feel her nipples harden against his chest and her body convulse against his. He had to wrap an arm around her waist as her only standing leg became useless. Her inner muscles began to milk him as they expanded and contracted endlessly around his own throbbing length but he forced himself to hang on a little longer so he could watch as her orgasm consumed her.

Sasuke let out a moan as he felt Sakura's body began to tremble in the throes of passion. Feeling all the muscles around his cock squeeze in unison was enough to send him over the edge. Possessively, he bit down on the kunoichi's delicate skin where her shoulder joined her neck as he emptied his seed into her shuddering body. Only when he began to come down from his own orgasmic high did he ease up. By then, a slight purple bruise and two small punctures from his canine teeth marred her flawless skin. Sasuke kind of liked leaving his mark on her. It was like he had claimed her, made her his own and left this mark to deter anyone else who might desire her in such a way, well, anyone that is except Naruto.

After Sakura slumped back against Sasuke's heaving chest, Naruto thrust a few more times before allowing his own release to overtake him. He groaned as pleasure zig-zagged throughout every nerve ending, leaving him totally exhausted but somehow rejuvenated at the same time.

He slowly unhooked Sakura's leg from around his hips and gently pulled out of her, marveling at the milky mixture of their fluids that ran down her legs as he did so. It seemed she really was cumming harder every time and the excessive juices proved it. Fortunately, Sakura was too exhausted to notice the pale fluid mingling with the water from the shower or she would have been humiliated.

Naruto grinned as he leaned in and chuckled in her ear "Oops, I think we got you dirty again. Let me clean you up."

At this he grabbed the removable showerhead off the wall and brought it to her entrance. Sakura gasped as the powerful stream washed over her sensitive skin and squealed as he focused the torrent inside her, washing away the evidence of their lovemaking until she was fresh and clean again.

The rough feel of the water inside her was quickly overwhelming and she tried to move away from the intense stimulation. Unfortunately, she was still impaled on Sasuke's now soft length and his hands on her hips held her in place.

"Shh, just relax baby, I know you can take this." The Uchiha whispered in her ear, moving a hand to stroke her stomach.

Sakura was so surprised at his sudden tenderness that she missed Naruto gesture at Sasuke to turn her around.

She whimpered as the dark haired man slid out of her body, leaving her feeling a little stretched but somehow empty after being filled so completely by the two men. Sasuke turned her around and hugger her to his chest, which she desperately clung to when she felt the hot stream of water penetrate her rear as well.

Sasuke looked down at the woman trembling against his chest and wondered when the annoying girl of twelve he had once known had somehow developed into such a sexy and curvaceous woman. He sighed inwardly because he already knew the answer. It was when he had been away. He had left the two people he now realized were more important than power or vengeance. They were the only family he had now and he intended to cherish them, although he wasn't one to openly show it. He wasn't big on sentiment but now, seeing this woman so vulnerable and trusting him completely as she shivered in his arms, made him smile inwardly. She had managed to capture his heart after all, although he didn't think he would divulge that little piece of info to her just yet.

Having finished cleaning Sakura, Naruto gave his own body a once over with the showerhead, focusing on his now soft length and balls. Once cleansed, he replaced the showerhead and moved to Sakura once more, pressing his chest to her back and wrapped his arms around her as she slowly regained her composure in Sasuke's arms.

For a moment the three of them just stood there locked in an embrace, enjoying the afterglow of what they had just done. Finally, Naruto nuzzled her neck and said "Let's get you dried off Sakura. We aren't done with you yet."

Sakura's eyes widened and she twisted in Sasuke's arms to look at him. "You two haven't had enough?" she asked incredulously.

Sasuke smirked. "You didn't think we'd be satisfied so easily did you? You should know now how many times we can go."

"Better get used to it." Naruto chuckled as he gently pulled her away from Sasuke's chest and helped her out of the shower, making sure she didn't slip.

I'll be out in a minute." Sasuke said to the blonde as he went about cleaning his own body. "Keep her warm for me will you?" he added with a smirk.

Naruto grinned back before grabbing a towel and turning to Sakura. He started with her hair, absorbing most of the excess moisture from her dripping pink locks before moving down to her shoulders and arms.

"Naruto, I can do this myself you know." Sakura said playfully, feeling a little like she was being treated as a child.

"Yeah but what fun is that?" the blonde shinobi said, giving her his trademark grin, a childhood feature he had never outgrown.

Having dried her torso, he moved to her legs, but not before he licked up a water droplet that he had missed as it slid from her breast to her belly button.

Naruto worked quickly and thoroughly but his touches were always gentle. As he slid the fluffy towel up the inside of her leg, he got an evil idea. He let the towel brush back and forth between her legs, much like what Sasuke had done to her with the sponge, and the result was similar.

"Oh!" she gasped as he pressed a little harder.

Naruto pushed until the towel actually slipped inside her, causing her hips to buck of their own accord. After a few thrusts, Naruto let the towel drop from his hand altogether and pleasure her with his own two fingers dipping in and out of her stimulated body.

"I keep trying to dry you off," he chuckled. "But you just keep getting wetter and wetter."

"Naruto…"

Taking her moan as a sign she was ready for more, he slipped his fingers free and scooped his hands up under her butt, causing her to reflexively wrap her legs around his waist. Feeling her wet center rub against his washboard abs instantly made him a single-minded creature and his thought process at the moment was all about sex. Quickly, he made his way back to the bedroom and laid Sakura down on the tousled sheets, positioning his body over hers.

Bracing most of his weight on his palms so as not to crush her, Naruto gazed down at his childhood crush now grown.

Smiling at her he asked jokingly "So what do you want to do now? Watch a movie? Take a nap?"

Not bothering to answer him with words, she wrapped both arms around his neck and tugged the blonde down rather forcefully into a searing kiss. Naruto moaned into her mouth as she parted her lips in an invitation he didn't hesitate to accept. As his tongue dueled with hers, he let a hand wander to the juncture of her thighs and slipped a finger effortlessly inside her. Now it was Sakura's turn to moan as he pumped in and out of her in time with their tangled tongues.

Breaking the kiss to come up for air he looked down to find her squirming rather enticingly beneath him. Her musky scent of arousal already permeated the air and his mouth practically watered for her, but first, he wanted to hear her. Leaning in close so that they were almost nose to nose he thrust his finger into her to the hilt, drawing forth a soft moan.

Not satisfied he smirked "Come on Sakura, I know you can do better than that."

To prove his point, he added two more fingers to his already thrusting digit and pushed into her hard, causing her to arch off the bed and give a pleasured cry.

"That's more like it." The blonde said as he withdrew his sticky fingers.

Sakura could only watch mystified as the man on top of her brought his fingers to his lips and sucked the first two clean, he offered her the third and she hesitantly took it into her mouth, experiencing the taste of her own juices.

"Now," the blonde said in a sultry tone that made her body tingle. "I'm going to lick that sweet little clit of yours and you better keep moaning just as loud if not louder than what you just did. Understand?"

Sakura nodded mutely, shocked at hearing such a demand come from Naruto's lips. She would have expected that kind of thing Sasuke but not the gentler blonde. Regardless, she felt the bundle of nerves between her legs throb in anticipation.

Naruto moved down her body until he came to the entrance to her temple, one which Naruto would be content to worship all night long. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and blew lightly on her damp flesh, causing her to squirm and whimper.

"Remember," Naruto said. "Be loud." And with that, he unleashed all kinds of tricks with his tongue that drove her absolutely mad. Being loud obviously wouldn't be an issue; having a voice the next day that wasn't hoarse from overuse would be a different story.

Sakura's hands automatically fisted in his damp locks, anchoring him in place. Unconsciously, she began to grind her hips against his mouth, trying to bring herself closer to sweet release as his tongue drew wonderful patters around her clit before sucking and even nipping it gently.

"Oh my God Naruto! Yes! Oh please!"

The blonde shinobi smirked against her womanhood. Loving her cries but still wanting more. "Louder." He growled as he thrust his tongue into her tight channel.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke had just stepped out of the shower when he heard Sakura's piercing cries of pleasure. Naruto better not wear her out, he thought as he dried off his body, trying to ignore his erection that was once again throbbing for release.

Once dry he emerged into the bedroom and was stopped in his tracks by the erotic scene before him. Sakura was flat on her back with her legs slung carelessly over Naruto's broad shoulders. The male ninja's head was buried between her thighs and lapping hungrily at her glistening sex. Sakura was practically screaming in pleasure as her hips humped his tongue in a blind search for release. Sasuke found himself at least a little jealous that he was not currently in Naruto's position but he shrugged and made his way to the bed.

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt the bed dip under Sasuke's weight. The Uchiha stretched out besides her, turning on his side to look at her while he propped himself up on one elbow. He watched the way she writhed under the caresses of Naruto's tongue, the way her back arched off the bed and the way her hips ground against him. He heard her almost deafening cries of pleasure fall from her lips and smirked a little, knowing she had lost nearly all her inhibitions.

Deciding he no longer wanted to be just a spectator, he rose to his knees and slung one leg over her body so that he was straddling her chest while prying her hands from Naruto's hair to pin them to the bed on either side of her head. His ridged cock came to rest comfortably in the valley between her breasts.

"Uh! Um…Sasuke? Oh!" She panted, still being assaulted by Naruto's talented tongue.

Sasuke watched as pearly, even teeth bit down on the soft fullness of lower lip as she attempted to quiet her moans caused by the man between her legs. Sasuke's length twitched at the action and he couldn't deny that watching Sakura bite her lip in pleasure definitely made it to the list of the top ten sexiest things he had ever seen.

"Fuck Sakura." He breathed as he leaned down to let his teeth take the place of hers, gently nibbling her lip before deepening the kiss. Sakura's repeated moans were swallowed as Sasuke's mouth slanted over hers.

The ninja on top of her gently drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked it gently as his hands wandered to the soft flesh of her breasts. He caressed and squeezed her as he continued to make love to her mouth while Naruto kept licking her clit. When he plucked at her hardened nipples, she finally broke the kiss to let out another strangled moan.

"Oh God…"

Well, Naruto had most certainly kept her warm but if this kept up, she would be too tired for what he had in store. Looking over his shoulder he acknowledged the blonde.

"Naruto, that's enough."

The whiskered man gave him a pout but pulled away from her quivering lips so Sasuke could take the lead. Instantly, the Uchiha rolled them over, sprawling Sakura on top of him, her face pressed against his chiseled stomach and his equally hard cock still between her breasts.

A slightly dazed Sakura looked up to find Sasuke beckoning to her with a crooked finger and smoldering eyes that made her wet pussy clench involuntarily. Hesitantly, she placed a knee on either side of his legs and crawled up his body. When her sex brushed his jutting erection she gasped at the delicious contact.

Seeing her reaction, Sasuke decided to have a little fun with the sweet kunoichi.

"You want that inside you, don't you?" he asked, his voice carrying as much heat as his eyes.

Sakura was too aroused to be embarrassed about admitting to her needs.

"Yes." She breathed huskily.

"Show me Sakura." He growled with barely contained lust. "Show me how bad you want it by riding me until you cum."

Even being incredibly turned on wasn't enough to protect her from the blush that invaded her cheeks at his remark.

Hesitantly, she took his twitching length in her hands and held it still as she positioned her womanhood above it. She looked at Sasuke nervously.

"Do it."

Slowly, Sakura lowered herself down on to him and groaned as his tip bumped against her cervix. He felt so good inside of her and this position gave her total control over how fast and how deep he moved. She lifted her hips experimentally and shuddered with pleasure as she lowered then back down.

Sasuke let out an unrestrained moan as he felt her hot, liquid body engulf him as she moved at her own pace. Being in charge was nice but he was discovering just nice it could be to just lay back and relax as someone else did most of the work. He shut his eyes before they rolled back in his head as Sakura's hesitant hip movements became more confident. Soon she was riding him earnestly; grinding her hips against his roughly as he unwittingly bucked his hips to meet her thrust for thrust.

Naruto watched all the action from behind, finding the view of Sakura impaled on his friends cock to be incredibly intriguing. He wanted very badly to satisfy his own raging lust but contented himself for the time being by gently pumping his own hardness with his hand. He had had his time with Sakura and now it was Sasuke's turn.

The pink haired kunoichi was loving the power she currently had over the man beneath her. Every roll of her hips extracted sounds of passion from the normally stoic ninja. The feeling of being in control was an added aphrodisiac, heightening the pleasure she felt as she as she bounced up and down. All too soon she was at the edge.

"Sasuke!" She moaned, looking down into his bottomless black eyes.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. Damn, she was cumming already? Naruto must have gotten her more worked up than he thought. He arched his back clear off the bed at her inner walls clenched and quivered around him, her scream of release tearing thorough the air, but he managed to keep his body in check. He wasn't ready to give up Sakura just yet.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched Sakura orgasm once again and then collapsed forward onto Sasuke's chest. She had reached her peak awfully quick ad he knew it wasn't just because she was on top. He had to give Sasuke credit for not cumming with her, despite how tight her muscles must be squeezing him. At the same time he was slightly annoyed that he would get to take Sakura just yet…unless…

Naruto crawled on the bed until he was kneeling at Sakura's side. She was still breathing heavily, face turned towards him with her cheek pressed to Sasuke's chest.

"You seem to like being on top." Naruto chuckled, noting the totally satisfied look on her face.

"I think she just likes sex period." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to continue thrusting up into her.

"Mmm." Was the kunoichi's only reply.

Naruto stroked her cheek affectionately before saying "Sakura, I need a favor. Get me as wet as you can." At this he pushed his hips forward, bringing his hardened length inches from where she lay on Sasuke's chest. She looked at the blonde with confusion.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise." He said with a grin. "Just trust me ok?"

Sakura scooted closer to his twitching cock and gingerly wrapped her lips around it. Encouraged by the whiskered mans heady moans, she proceeded to run her tongue from the base to the tip until he was practically dripping with her saliva. Naruto stopped her by placing a large hand gently on her head.

"That's enough. You did good Sakura."

The blonde moved from her side to position himself behind her and Sakura gasped when she felt his hands on her rear, spreading her cheeks apart.

"N-Naruto?" she gasped, feeling his erection prod her back entrance.

Sasuke took her chin in his hand and turned her back to face him. He knew the added thickness of Naruto's member would mean a little pain while he squeezed inside her so he tried to distract her from it.

Running his thumb along her jaw he sat up slightly to kiss her, contracting his abdominal muscles to hold him in the awkward position. Gently he bit Sakura's bottom lip and lowered himself back to the bed, dragging the female ninja with him. He brought his arms up to run over her sweat sheened back as Naruto pushed in a little deeper. He could feel her stiffen at the pain and broke the kiss to sooth her.

"Relax for me Sakura. It will be over soon."

Sakura was struck once again by the uncharacteristic tenderness she found in Sasuke's eyes, but didn't have time to dwell on it because Naruto pushed deeper yet, stretching her even more and causing an unpleasant burning sensation to shoot through her backside. She buried her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and gave out a soft cry as the man behind her continued to sink into her.

Sasuke continued to rub her back and utter assurances. It was funny in a way, here was one of the strongest kunoichis he knew who could take pain far worse than what she was experiencing now but here, when she was so vulnerable, so unsure of herself, she was no longer a ninja but simply a human. She was a woman inexperienced in the art of intimacy and her two team mates were now her teachers. She didn't have to be tough and fearless here with them, so if she wanted to cry out as they coaxed her body to open to them, he would let her do so and comfort her the best he could.

"Shhh, it's alright baby." He said caressing her bare skin with a warm hand.

Naruto hated himself for causing his friend and lover so much pain but knew it was a necessary evil with someone as new to sex as Sakura was. The fact that every muscle in her body was tight and toned to perfection, although giving her an irresistible physique, didn't help when he was trying to fit something so thick into something so small.

"Almost there Sakura." He panted as he worked to slowly ease the last inch of himself into her. Finally, he slid in completely and found himself already covered in sweat by the sheer exertion of taking things so slow.

For a moment, none of them moved as the men let Sakura's body adjust to the incredible thickness in her, and though Sasuke felt like he was on fire as he lay still joined with her at their most intimate parts, the only appendages he moved were the arms and fingers that continued to glide over her body.

"Does it still hurt?" Naruto said softly, running his hand tenderly over her bare cheeks.

Sakura raised her head and looked over her shoulder after shaking her head.

"No, but it still feels a little strange. I thought stuff was only supposed to come OUT that hole, not go IN." she said, reddening a little.

Naruto grinned as he gripped her hips and moved in slow, shallow circles, stretching her out gently as he had done earlier.

"It's amazing what you can do with a little imagination isn't it?"

"Ohhh…" Sakura sighed as the burning sensation, though not really disappearing, was masked by the strange pleasure of the blonde moving inside her as he stretched her to accommodate him. She braced her hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed herself up so that she was in a modified doggy-style position, dangling her pert breasts right in front of Sasuke's face.

The sight of her round globes swaying and the feel of Naruto rubbing against his own cock with only Sakura's thin barrier between them made it impossible for the Uchiha to be still any longer.

Moving his hands from her back to her breasts, he massaged them gently as he began to thrust slowly and shallowly into her.

"Oh!"

Sakura gasped as sparks of pleasure instantly ignited deep within her. She turned eyes bright with surprise and pleasure back to Sasuke.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he smirked as he gave her breasts a slightly rougher squeeze.

The kunoichi could only nod breathlessly as Naruto said "Good, because you feel so good to us too Sakura."

Their joining was unlike the one in the shower. Instead of moving in unison, the two men inside her were thrusting in and out with their own rhythm, making it impossible for Sakura to move her hips in time with both of them. She settled for simply arching and moaning under their touch as they increased the tempo that they pistoned in and out of her body. She felt like they were touching every inch inside of her and could feel their lengths rubbing and bumping each other as they made love to her.

She squirmed in delight as they started thrusting harder in addition to their increased speed and let out moan after moan that coincided with wave after wave of pleasure that washed over her. Every movement they made brought her mind blowing pleasure, and even if she never reached the orgasm that at this point was inevitable, she still would have felt like the luckiest girl in the world for feeling such pleasure at all.

She closed her eyes in pleasure and focused on the barrage of stimulation, the feel of the bodies pressed against her, and knew that nothing would ever be the same after this. Yes they would be friends and yes they would complete missions effectively but they wouldn't…couldn't go back to a platonic relationship among the three of them.

To her surprise, she found that she was ok with that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud moan from Sasuke who was obviously nearing completion.

"Oh god Sakura!" he growled as he gripped her thighs hard and began to push her back and forth over his length roughly. Naruto in turn, tightened his grip on her ass and began pumping all the harder.

The tight, commanding grip they had on her was wonderfully erotic. She felt her self nearing oblivion with them but she wanted more.

"Please…harder." was all she could manage to gasp out.

That was all it took for the primal instincts of both men to be fully unleashed. They gripped her almost painfully hard, guaranteeing bruises the next day, and slammed into her with fast, rough thrusts. Naruto jerked her backwards and sunk pointed teeth into her shoulder, creating a mark opposite the one Sasuke had given her. Now they had both claimed her, made her exclusively theirs.

Sakura angled her hips so that Sasuke's pubic bone ground against her clit with every movement and in a matter of seconds to was screaming in ecstasy as she was hit with such a monstrous set of muscle contractions that the pleasure threatened to knock her out.

As she cried out, she was vaguely aware of her name being shouted by two husky male voices, and felt one and then another spray of hot fluid within her body. Then she was only aware of the pleasure, the all-consuming sinfully delicious pleasure that she was sure was going to be the death of her. Maybe it was because that's all she could remember before everything went black.

Sakura awoke feeling incredible relaxed, sweaty satisfied. She quickly realized that she couldn't have been out more than a few minutes because she was still lying on top of Sasuke and could feel Naruto sprawled on top of her. Both of them were still panting heavily from their recent endeavors.

"Oh good, you're awake." Naruto said between breaths as she shifted beneath him.

"I must say, I've never made a girl pass out before." Sasuke chuckled as he lazily brought an arm up to tuck a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Was it that good?"

"Oh yeah." Sakura murmured. "I don't think there are even words that exist to describe how good it was."

"I agree." Naruto said, then directing his attention to Sasuke, asked "What about you honey? Was it good for you?"

"Shut up moron."

"Yep, it was good for him." Naruto said deviously, causing Sakura to giggle.

The blonde went to move himself off of her so she wouldn't be crushed between the two of them but Sakura stopped him.

"No, please stay. I like how it feels to be close like this."

"But Sakura, I…I mean we are still…IN you."

It was true, although they had grown flaccid, both of their members were still wedged inside Sakura's body.

The kunoichi blushed. "Well I…I kinda like that too."

"If you don't have a problem with it, neither do I." Sasuke shrugged.

The three of them relaxed into a sweaty, satisfied mass of arms and legs and probably would have fallen asleep again if Sakura hadn't spoken up.

"Crap. What day is it today?"

"Thursday." Sasuke replied.

"And the time?"

Naruto lifted his head to glance at the digital readout on his clock.

"Almost 11. Why?"

"Shit. We were supposed to meet Kakashi for training an hour and a half ago."

For a moment there was nothing but utter silence.

"Sakura, I sure hope you're kidding." Naruto said.

"She's not kidding." Sasuke replied irritably. "I remember now too. Dammit, how could I have forgotten that."

"Well let's hurry up and get to him before he finds us like this." Sakura said, not in the mood to have her sensei walk in on her naked with her two team mates.

Grudgingly the trio separated and went about finding their clothes that were strewn all over the room.

"Man, we are SO going to get our butts kicked for this." Sakura complained as she searched for her missing kunai pouch.

"Yeah but wasn't it worth it?" The ever optimistic Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah." Sakura answered with a smile. "I'd do it again in a heart beat."

"Good, because we WILL do it again." The darker haired man said, pausing to give her a suggestive glance before pulling his shirt over his head.

"And hopefully next time we'll actually have a chance to relax afterwards." Naruto sighed as the three of them prepared to walk out the door.

As the three of them took off over the rooftops towards the training grounds, Sakura found herself still in disbelief of all that had happened. She was no longer a virgin and Naruto and Sasuke were to blame! The crazier thing was they had promised it would happen again.

Sakura would have been irritated at the fact that they hadn't even given her a choice in the matter, except for the fact that she absolutely couldn't wait to fall in bed with them all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

A lemon will be in this chapter (surprised?) so read at your own risk!

Party of Three

"What the hell! He STILL isn't here? And we hurried all the way here for nothing!" Naruto slumped to the ground, grumbling in aggravation at the fact that despite their arriving nearly two hours late, their sensei was still nowhere to be seen on the training grounds.

"It's just as well." Sasuke said, taking a seat on the nearest boulder. "Otherwise we would have to answer questions about why we were late and why we happen to come all together, which I'm sure, nobody really wants to explain."

"I just wish I'd had a chance to take a shower first. I feel so…dirty." Sakura said, all too aware of the stickiness between her thighs.

"I'll come over and take one with you after practice if you want." Naruto said mischievously. "I'll make sure to get you nice and clean and –"

Sakura reached over and smacked him on the head. "Shut up you dummy. Don't talk about it HERE!"

"Good morning!" a voice called that sounded way too cheerful to the trio's sleep deprived ears. "Good to see you're getting along as well as ever." Kakashi nodded to Sakura whos fist was still connected with the side of Naruto's head.

Naruto leapt from his sitting position and glared at his teacher. "You're late AGAIN Kakashi!"

The masked man scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yes, well, you see, I passed this old lady in town on the way here and her cat was stuck in a tree—"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the fibber. "You're so full of it!"

"Whatever, let's actually train instead of standing around here all day." Sasuke said from atop his boulder, looking bored.

To sum it up in few words, training that day did not go well. Sleep deprivation wasn't the problem, they had handled that before. It was the fact that the entire chemistry of their team had changed. During a sparring match, Naruto had managed to tackle Sakura to the ground and somehow, his hands had ended up planted on each of her breasts. Instead of ignoring it or using her anger to motivate her, Sakura blushed a crimson hue more suitable to Hinata and froze beneath him, a completely uncharacteristic move on her part.

Another moment occurred when Sasuke managed to pin her arms behind her back, yanking her back to his chest and trapping her hands between them to keep her from escaping. Being the bastard that he was, Sasuke learned forward and whispered something incredibly dirty in her ear, once again causing the majority of her blood to flow to her face.

Their normally flawless performances were filled with blunders and mishaps that could have easily been avoided. Kakashi watched all this in aggravation and wondered what the hell had happened to the three of them to distract them so much.

He tried some team work exercises, something which he thought they had graduated from long ago, and then wore them into the ground, making them run laps and do push-ups and sit-ups until he could see their muscles shaking in exhaustion. It was no good. They just weren't focused as a unit like they usually were, Sakura worst of all. After hours of training with frustrating results, he ended training for the day.

"Boys, you can go. Sakura, can I see you for a minute please?"

Sakura exchanged worried glances with her team mates before walking over to Kakashi while they headed back to the village.

'Please don't let him know, please don't let him know…' she chanted over and over in her head. If Kakashi was to ask her what the hell she had been thinking to sleep with her team mates, she would honestly have no good response. She was mortified just thinking about confessing how she lost her virginity to her teacher.

"Yes sensei?" She said with all the bravery she could muster.

Kakashi picked up on Sakura's suspicious behavior right away. For one thing, his usually confident student was currently finding the ground more interesting than meeting his one-eyed gaze.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Sakura?" the silver haired man said calmly, giving her a chance to confess what was wrong before taking the initiative.

"If this is about my performance today, I'm really sorry. I was just having an off day and I'll work extra hard at our next session." Sakura babbled, rushing her words together in her nervousness.

"It's not just you, it's Sasuke and Naruto as well. In all the year I have worked with you three, I have never seen you work together so poorly, except for the first day I tested you."

Sakura fidgeted with her kunai pouch, still not looking him in the eye.

"So I will ask you again, is there anything you want to tell me Sakura?"

"No sensei." Sakura said meekly, just wanting to be out of there so she could go home and scream into a pillow until her throat was raw over her horrible performance today.

Kakashi sighed audibly. "Very well Sakura, then let me just say this. I hope it was worth it."

Sakura finally looked up at the jounin, her green eyes wide. "W-what?"

"You're lucky I was the only one passing by Naruto's apartment last night or the whole town would know by now. You should have shut the windows."

Sakura's face went from pale to brick red in a matter of seconds. She dropped her gaze to the ground again as pure mortification overwhelmed her.

"A ninja team needs to be able to work together as one entity. If the three of you continue to perform like you did today, I will have no choice but to separate you into new teams."

"No!" Sakura said softly, raising her head again revealing emerald orbs shiny with unshed tears. Kakashi's heart went out to her but he had to remain firm in this.

"I know you three have been through a lot together and have formed a strong bond after training with me for so long but there is such a thing as being TOO close. I don't want to have to worry if my team mates are going to make a stupid decision because emotions got in the way. That's why I said it had better be worth it. "

"I-I understand." Sakura said, fighting to keep her tears from falling. She would NOT cry over this, she couldn't! She had grown out of being the cry baby that she had once been and she would not go back now."

"If you can improve your performance, I will keep you together as a team, regardless of what the three of you do with your personal time. Understand?"

"Yes." Sakura sniffled.

Kakashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Would you like me to speak with them as well?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No, no! That's ok, I can do it."

The slender man nodded. "All right. You may go."

Sakura made the hand seals for a teleportation jutsu in record time and disappeared from the jounin's sight.

Kakashi sighed heavily. This had definitely NOT been in the job description. He had seen the hurt in Sakura's eyes and knew it must be hard to have her first sexual experience cause so much trouble.

Yet Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what exactly had gone on last night as his two male students educated her in the subject of sex. He had faintly heard her cries and their groans as he walked home late last night and had immediately recognized their voices. It was a strange concept to grasp, especially since it seemed like not so long ago that they were merely twelve years old.

Kakashi turned to walk home, fishing his current orange jacketed book from his pocket. He secretly hoped the three of them would work out whatever the problem was and regain their validity as a team. Although he would never confide it in anyone, he had actually grown quite attached to the three of them as well.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and sighed in contentment as she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, grateful to be clean again at last. Tsunade had really put her to work today at the hospital and though her job as a medical ninja was satisfying, it was also incredibly draining. Some days she found herself more tired after a full day inside the hospital than a full day of training with Team 7. Today was one of those days.

She wiped the steam off the mirror with the palm of her hand and momentarily gazed at her reflection. Despite her weariness, she still looked reasonably good. She had no bags or dark circles beneath her eyes and her shower fresh skin seemed to glow slightly even under the harsh florescent lighting. She still bore a bruise on each shoulder thanks to the enthusiasm of her two lovers two nights ago but they would fade quickly, yet she found herself wishing that they would come and mark her again. She brushed away the thought almost as quickly as it surfaced. Hadn't being with them once already caused enough trouble? Besides, dwelling on it would only make her want more of it and that obviously wasn't going to happen tonight. It would be better to just forget about it for the time being and get some much needed rest.

She had slept like the dead the night before after a full day of training with Kakashi and the boys and god, how she had needed it! After a night of rigorous physical activity that had NOTHING to do with being a ninja and then a full day's training after that, it was no wonder she could barely keep her eyes open by the time she got home. Despite last night's solid ten hours of sleep, she felt weary all over again, and she hadn't even spent any of her day at the training grounds…or talking with either of her team mates which she would have to do eventually.

In fact, she hadn't even seen any of her team members today. Naruto was on a mission, Kakashi was probably reading one of his books somewhere and Sasuke was doing who knows what. She had sopped keeping track of Sasuke long ago when she had become busy with working at the hospital. Perhaps that was a sign that her slightly unhealthy obsession with the Uchiha was a thing of the past. Regardless, she found herself missing him, something she hadn't felt in quite sometime.

She missed both of them actually. How could she not after the way they had touched her two nights ago. The two men in her life that she had previously considered her best friends, had set her skin on fire as they shared with her the most intimate experience she had ever had. Even now, the thought of it sent a rush of warmth through her that tinged her cheeks pink and made the spot between her legs thrum pleasantly. Yet, if their sexual encounter, as amazing as it had been, meant that every training session, every mission from that night forward would be awkward and uncomfortable like their last bout of sparring had been for her, she would have given that night up in an instant. Sex was simply not worth the destruction of friendships and team relationships. Yes they were sexual beings, but they were also ninja above anything else.

Sakura left the bathroom, decided to forgo combing out her messy pink locks until morning and slipped on a pair of silky white panties and an oversized T-shirt. Sakura had never been one for overly feminine undergarments. They were just a nuisance her in line of work but the slinky material felt so good against her skin that she hadn't been able to resist them when she had seen them in the store. She only wore them to bed but she loved their soft texture that clung to her like a second skin.

Tiredly, she flopped down on her bed and stretched luxuriously in the dark since turning on a light was suddenly too much effort. She hadn't even bothered to get under the covers and felt too relaxed to move. A cool breeze drifted through the open window next to her bed that felt good on her shower-warmed skin. The moon was full enough to bathe her room in pale light and the sound of crickets filtered in from outside. She let her eyes drift closed and savored one of the few moments of utter relaxation that people in her line of work were afforded. Yet despite the calm, Sakura couldn't fight a sense of emptiness within her and the feeling that her bed was suddenly too big for one person.

Sakura looked at the tree branches silhouetted against the moon outside her window and couldn't help but wonder what Naruto and Sasuke were up to at this very moment. She knew thinking about them would only make her lonelier but she couldn't help it. The gentle pulse of heat between her legs returned as her mind drifted back to the night the three of them had spent together. Who knew the two of them were so skilled? They knew her body so well as if they had mapped out every inch of it in advance. The things they were able to make her feel with their fingers and tongues and—

Sakura groaned and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes as the throbbing within her only increased. She had wanted to go to sleep early but that didn't seem likely now that her body was crying out for the touches of her team mates once more. So now what did she do? Wait it out and hope it would go away? Sakura squirmed uncomfortably on the bed as the pressure increased as the visions of her lover's naked bodies intensified within her mind. Every movement made her silky panties rub against her increasingly hot center, only feeding the fire within her. This made her only want to writhe more in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure within her but it was all too obvious that it wouldn't be enough. What if she…could she just…?

Sakura had never really had the urge to touch herself before but then again, she had never been this hot and bothered before, aside from two nights ago when she had shared a bed with two ninja prodigies. Hesitantly, she brought a hand two between her legs and stroked up and down the cleft of her vagina with a single finger. Even through her panties the touch was electrifying and she couldn't help the small gasp that passed unbidden through her lips as her body responded eagerly to her own touch.

As she rubbed herself through the silky fabric, she recalled Sasuke's smirk as he had touched the very same part of her. She recalled the way he looked as he had knelt between her legs to lap her molten center with his tongue. She thought about the way Naruto had pushed her up against the wall and made love to her and even though she had felt weak and exhausted, he had succeeded in making her cum twice. She envisioned Sasuke's strong hands on her hips and he guided her up and down on his shaft while she straddled his thighs, all the while burning her with his intense and lustful gaze that made her as wet as the finger currently touching her.

"Mmm…Sasuke…" she breathed as her probing digit found its way to the sensitive bud at the base of her opening, unaware of the way her back was arching or of her thighs falling apart to allow her own hand better access.

"Well, it looks like a made an impression on you." A velvety voice chuckled.

Sakura instantly whipped her hand away and moved to a defensive crouch, ready to fend off her attacker. What she saw simultaneously surprised and mortified her. There was Sasuke, crouched on a branch outside her window looking annoyingly smug and at the same time, incredibly interested.

The kunoichi instantly lowered her fists from their defensive block and a wave of embarrassment washed over her, staining her cheeks a shade of pink that was visible even in the moonlight.

"S-Sasuke. How d-did you…why are you…"

For some reason, words were suddenly eluding her.

The man outside her window was as confident as always and silently rose from his crouched position. Something about the predatory look in his eye made Sakura suddenly skittish and uncomfortable. She scooted backwards off the bed and stood next to it nervously as if she was preparing to flee at any moment.

'Why are you here?" she whispered, cheeks still burning with embarrassment. She was so ashamed that she couldn't even look him in the eye as she awaited his answer, focusing instead on the bed spread in front of her.

"I was about to knock on your door but I heard strange sounds and decided to see if you were all right." Sasuke said softly making his way through her window and on to her bed even though his hostess had given him no invitation to come inside.

Sakura backed up a few more paces while thinking to herself that his response didn't exactly answer her question.

"Um…lemme change into something a little more—eep!"

As she turned away to rush to the bathroom, a hand caught her wrist and pulled her effortlessly back onto the bed where she lay sprawled ungracefully on her back with Sasuke suddenly on top of her, liquid black eyes staring into her green ones.

"Why? You look sexy like this Sakura. I didn't take you as the type to wear stuff like this but I like it." He said, letting a hand rise to play with the waistband of her underwear which was clearly visible to him since her T-shirt had ridden up around her hips.

He let his hand trail from her stomach down to cup her sex through her panties. Sakura shuddered in delight and Sasuke smirked at the heat and wetness he found there.

"You're already soaking wet Sakura. Did you really miss Naruto and me that much?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura panted as the heat within in her suddenly tripled, quadrupled at the slightest of the Uchiha's touches. Even though it felt so good and his presence was something of a dream come true, it still didn't erase the fact that him being her was incredibly odd. He had NEVER come to her apartment unannounced like this and he certainly had never spied on her, at least not to her knowledge. The flustered woman tried to swallow her embarrassment at being caught while conducting her first experiment with masturbation and asked Sasuke an important question.

"Sasuke, please tell me. Why are you really here?"

The man on top of her let out a sigh that for once, wasn't irritated or exasperated and rolled off of her and onto his side to face her. He removed his hand from her which Sakura both praised and cursed.

"I came to talk to you Sakura. I wanted to make sure you were all right after what happened the other day."

"The other day? Why? What –"

"Don't try and be brave Sakura. Now isn't the time for it." Sasuke said, cutting her off. His voice was gentler than she would have expected from him but she couldn't truthfully say she disliked it.

"I know you felt like things were awkward between the three of us during practice and both Naruto and I admit that things were a little weird. Even Kakashi sensed it and I'm sure he's figured out what it going on. He's perceptive like that."

Sakura just nodded silently, not bothering to tell him that Kakashi knew EXACTLY what was going on thanks to their carelessness in leaving Naruto's window open. Instead, she let her eyes drift to the bit of blanket between them, too nervous about what Sasuke was going to say next to look him in the face. Unfortunately, for her, the Uchiha seemed to demand her full attention and cupped her chin in one large hand to tilt her head back towards him.

"I don't want things to be weird between us Sakura, not even a little bit and I came to make sure we work this out. Naruto is on a mission, otherwise he would be here but I don't think this can wait until he gets back. Our performance as a team depends on our dynamics and they can't be compromised under any circumstance."

"I know." Sakura whispered, seeing the seriousness in Sasuke's eyes and agreeing completely. So what they had done together had been a mistake after all. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach at the thought of never again being able to touch either Naruto or Sasuke again in that way, especially after discovering that her body would continue to crave their passionate touch.

"Taking our relationship to a physical level hasn't changed how a feel about you Sakura. I still care about you deeply as a team mate and a friend but I do not harbor romantic feelings for you. I'm sorry I'm so blunt and I'm sorry if it hurts but I think it's best that I tell you this straight out. I don't want there to be any questions in your mind."

Sakura was surprised to find that she really wasn't hurt by the Uchiha's statement and was thankful that she had gotten over him long ago. More than anything, she felt relief and gratitude wash over her that Sasuke cared enough about her and their duty to their village to set things straight.

"What happened also can't change how we perform as ninjas." He continued, still not releasing her chin from his gentle but firm grip. "Our performance at the last training session was embarrassing and I refuse to be distracted like that in the future. I will do whatever it takes to complete the mission assigned to me, and while I hope it never comes down to this, I will sacrifice myself or even a team mate if that's what it means to get the job done and I expect you and Naruto to do the same. Do you understand?"

Sakura could only nod, too surprised by Sasuke's bluntness and seriousness, but also by the tenderness in his eyes and his touch.

With something that was remarkable close to a smile, Sasuke drew Sakura close to him and whispered "Everything will work out Sakura. We don't have to act weird about it ok? And promise me you'll come talk to Naruto or me if something is bothering you."

"I-I promise." Sakura stammered, still taken aback by this behavior that seemed completely un-Sasuke like, or perhaps he had just never allowed her to see this side of him.

"Good girl." He rasped before pressing his lips to hers as if he planned on eating her alive, switching from the stern, serious Sasuke to the primal, predatory one in an instant. Sakura stiffened as she felt his lips touch hers. What was going on? Didn't they just have a talk about not getting involved with each other? Despite her confusion, she couldn't bring herself to push him away. His lips just felt so good and the way he was molding his body to hers instantly reminded her that she was still very hot and liquid in a certain place between her legs.

Sasuke felt the girl in his arms go rigid as soon as he began to kiss her. Questioningly, he pulled back to look at her.

"What is it? Did I upset you?"

"I…no. It's just that…didn't you just say that we shouldn't…?"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth quirked up in a smirk. "I said we shouldn't get emotionally involved Sakura, not physically involved. We didn't do anything wrong when the three of us spent the night together so don't look so guilty."

At this, Sakura blushed. She had hoped she didn't look as guilty as she felt but apparently her hopes were in vain.

"As long as we can keep our emotions under control, I see no reason not to continue what we were doing. I guess what I'm trying to say is let me pleasure you Sakura, just don't fall in love with me. Do you think you can do that? If not, tell me right now and I won't touch you like this again."

'No!' Sakura's mind screamed at the thought of having to live without the Uchiha's heated caress or masterful tongue. She had been madly in love with him once but that was a long time ago. Sakura felt like she had neither the time nor the desire for love since then. It just caused a lot of pain. But this, this physical love was different. It made her feel good, better than she had ever felt before, and the way Naruto and Sasuke had looked at her made her feel WANTED, like she BELONGED with them. It was a wonderful feeling, and yet, she didn't feel the pull on her heart like she had when she was pining for Sasuke as a teen. Yes she cared about her team, but she didn't love them, at least not in the way that Sasuke was talking about and she believed she could keep it that way.

"I think I've learned my lesson when it comes to falling in love with you." Sakura giggled shyly.

The words had barely left her mouth before she found herself once again flat on her back with Sasuke on top of her. He had wasted no time in pouncing and Sakura felt the thrill of being helpless beneath him, she the prey and he the predator.

"Good." He growled as he bent to capture an earlobe gently between his teeth making her pulse quicken. "Because I've been dying to ask you something. What exactly were you thinking about when you were moaning my name and touching yourself just a moment ago?"

Sakura reddened, remembering the embarrassment that had been temporarily forgotten.

"I-I was just…um…remembering what you d-did to me." She stammered out as he trailed hot kisses up and down her neck and jaw.

"And what exactly were you remembering. There's a whole lot of things I did to you that night that might excite you like that." Sasuke chuckled as he ran both hands over her hips to stroke up and down her inner thighs, eliciting soft pants from his captive.

"T-the thing you did with your tongue." Sakura squeaked, feeling his hands wander so close to the part of her that was screaming for attention.

"What did I do with it?" Sasuke growled as he stopped kissing the skin of her neck and moved instead to the toned expanse of her stomach, delighting in how she squirmed when he ran his tongue alone the skin just above her panty line.

"Uh…you…you…oooh…"

Sakura's attempts at speaking were turning out to be quite unsuccessful at the moment.

The dark haired man smirked against her skin as he proceeded to nuzzle Sakura's shirt up until he had revealed her breasts, nipples already hardened with anticipation.

"Where did I put my tongue Sakura?" Sasuke rasped as he began to shower her full breasts with butterfly kisses, purposely avoiding her nipples as he teased her to the point of madness.

"Mmm…lower." Came her whimpering reply, arching off the bed as her body tried to seek his hot mouth. A calloused hand pushed her roughly back onto the bed and a frustrated moan escaped Sakura's lips. His teasing would soon be unbearable but the way he roughly dominated her turned her on to no end. Unfortunately, that only added to her lust and made her even more desperate for him. He had her trapped in a vicious cycle of sexual need that had Sakura gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Sasuke," she whined as his tongue drew a fiery circle on her skin that was just outside her rosy areolas. Her shirt was now bunched up under her armpits but she hardly noticed she had it on until she felt Sasuke pin her arms above her head with one large hand while the other supported his weight. Slowly, he raised his head from her heaving chest and took the hem of her shirt in his teeth and dragged it upwards over her head until he could pull it off her arms and toss it aside, leaving her only in her filmy white panties, the crotch already soaked and slightly transparent thanks to her flowing juices.

Sasuke looked down at the beautiful kunoichi before him. Her obvious arousal made her even sexier. Her messy pink locks were splayed out all over the pillow in a tangled disarray that made her look delightfully disheveled. Her nipples were jutting forth from her rounded breasts, practically begging to be sucked and, although her thighs were pressed together, Sasuke could see they were trembling slightly.

Sasuke decided he had teased her long enough. Taking a wrist in each hand, he pinned them forcefully on either side of her head as he dipped his head down to run his tongue gently over one pebbled pink bud. He was instantly rewarded with a low guttural groan of pure pleasure. Encouraged, he took it between his teeth and tugged gently. Sakura arched responsively, but didn't make the sounds that Sasuke so desperately wanted to hear. He released her nipple and looked up to find that she had bit down on her bottom lip, effectively silencing her moans and depriving his ears of her wonderful music.

"Sakura," he growled roughly, tightening his grip on her wrists a little. "Moan for me. Don't hold anything back or I'll tease you until you scream."

Sakura had no doubt that he would perfectly capable of doing what he said and would not hesitate to follow through with his threat but she had her own reasons for keeping quiet. She nodded to the open window next to the bed.

"I just don't want anyone to hear us."

Looking from the window back to her, Sasuke reluctantly let go of her before uttering a command of "Don't move." in her ear.

Sakura watched him as he moved to close the window, temporarily turning his back on her. Now was her chance! Maybe she could tackle him and turn the tables, forcing Sasuke to be the one panting and moaning under her touch. As the window latch clicked, Sakura launched herself at him and tried to maneuver him underneath her so she could at last have the upper hand.

Sasuke however, had anticipated her movements and easily caught her in his arms, throwing her down on the mattress hard enough to make the springs squeal and nearly knock the wind out of her.

"You're a naughty girl Sakura. I told you not to move." Sasuke growled, but the light in his eyes betrayed that he knew she was going to retaliate and was now going to take great pleasure in "punishing her".

"Sasuke…please. Don't make me wait anymore." The pink haired kunoichi panted helplessly, arching her back and presenting her swollen nipples for her lover to taste,

"Not until you tell me what I did with my tongue that had you so worked up." Sasuke chuckled, going back to gently nipping and kissing her breasts, save for her nipples.

"But…I…"

Sakura panted, blushing once again and cursing her inexperience and shyness when it came to vocalizing her needs. It wasn't like she was Hinata or something. Why couldn't she just say what she wanted?

Sasuke noticed her pink cheeks, even in the moonlight and chuckled, charmed once again by her innocence when it came to sex. He paused his teasing long enough to stop his teasing and rest his chin in the valley between her breasts, looking up towards her face while she looked down at him.

"Don't be embarrassed Sakura. Just tell me what you saw in your mind before I interrupted you. It's just us here. You don't have to be ashamed."

Sakura forced the words from her lips, even though she felt she might die as she did so. Why did he make her do things like this? Couldn't he see it was painfully embarrassing for her? Or maybe that's WHY he did it. Sasuke always did seem to have a bit of a sadistic side to him. Regardless, Sakura closed her eyes and replayed in her head the scene from two nights ago.

"It was the first time you touched me…you know…THERE with your tongue. You were on the floor while I was standing and you put one of my legs over your shoulders so you could—"

Sakura's words were cut off with a gasp as she felt his tongue roll over an erect nipple before pulling it into the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Oooh! Sasuke yes!" she moaned helplessly as he began to suck at her hardened bud, causing goose bumps to break out all over her body.

"That's what I want to hear from you baby." He mumbled, releasing her flesh from his teeth only long enough to say the words before he began a similar onslaught on her other nipple.

"Sasuke…" she whimpered, struggling to free her arms from his grip but he refused to let her go, enjoying the feel of her soft body trapped beneath his.

Sakura's head was spinning as her lover flicked his tongue back and forth over her hardened nipples. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually come to her house and was making love to her in her own bed! As a teen she would have been beside herself with joy! Well, she still was now, but for different reasons. Sasuke seemed to work magic over her body, knowing just where to touch her to send pleasure coursing through her. While Naruto was soft and gentle, Sasuke was rougher, lustier, domineering, and Sakura was deciding she liked him this way, liked it very much.

"Please…" she whispered breathily as he continued to tug and suck at her swollen nipples. "Touch me lower."

The Uchiha was slightly surprised and pleased at Sakura's increased boldness. Stopping his ministrations, he looked up at her. "What was that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Please…lower. I'm so hot there…I need you…"

God damn she was sexy. The way she was barely able to speak those words between gasping for breath and pure timidness was surprisingly a huge turn on. Sasuke had always preferred girls that knew what they were doing, that could teach HIM a thing or two. But the way he had complete control of a woman that was usually so strong willed was an aphrodisiac in itself and he intended to dominate her and make her feel things she had previously never known.

"As you wish." Sasuke said simply, his voice rich and velvety, making Sakura burn even more as he descended from her breast to her hips, leaving scalding kisses and wet touches from his tongue along the way.

Sasuke discovered that Sakura was already so wet that her juices had seeped out from beneath her underwear, cutting sticky white trails down the inside of her thighs. The Uchiha hooked his thumbs in the flimsy garment's waistband and slid them down over her long legs, leaving her at last totally exposed to him. He let his eyes rove over her naked form with appreciation, but the thought of coating his tongue with her tangy sweetness drove him on. He knelt between her legs before she had the chance to grow shy once again and draw them together to cover herself.

Sakura couldn't help her sharp intake of breath when she felt a calloused hand on each thigh, spreading her legs even wider for him. She moaned in anticipation when she felt hot breath on her juicy center. He was so close…

Sakura wasn't even aware that she had let her arms move from their position on either side of her head. Now that Sasuke wasn't restraining her, she let her hands come to rest on Sasuke's head, tangling her fingers in his ebony hair and urging him closer to his goal.

The elite shinobi felt Sakura's fingers tighten when he gave one plump pussy lip and experimental lick. He recalled from their last encounter how she had an affinity for nearly painful hair pulling. While her eagerness for his touch was appealing, Sasuke wanted o see what she would do if that tiny bit of control she had was taken from her.

He pulled away from her dripping core, earning himself an extremely frustrated moan from is lover. He didn't give her much time to think about it because he quickly rolled her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up into the air, leaving her head still resting on the pillow.

"S-Sasuke?" she whimpered, trying to look over her shoulder at the man behind her.

"Shh. Just trust me ok?" Sasuke said as he gently pressed her cheek back down to the pillow with his hand. "I want to try something different with you."

Sakura still seemed tense but obediently complied when Sasuke nudged her legs farther apart with his knee. He now had a perfect view of Sakura's glistening sex. Her juices were so plentiful that a milky droplet actually ran down her thigh to soak into the sheets. Sasuke could feel his mouth water at the very memory of the kunoichi's taste. He had made them both wait long enough.

"Ugh…ahhhh! Sasuke!"

Sakura couldn't help but cry out when she felt the ninja behind her part her slick lips with his thumbs, spreading her pussy wide for him. The feel of his thick wet tongue stroking over her sensitive flesh in slow, thorough passes was enough to make her burry her face in her pillow, muffling her screams as she chanted his name over and over.

Sasuke took his time with her, savoring her taste and texture. She was creamy and smooth, slick and liquid. She was just as sweet as he remembered and he took care to lap up every drop. He let his tongue delve into her, pushing it inside her body as deep as it would go before withdrawing it to circle and flick her sensitive and swollen clit. He loved her body's responsiveness. Every movement he made cause her to cry out into the muffling material of her pillow. He could see her small fists frantically grabbing at the sheets and every muscle of her body quivered in reaction to his handiwork. He spread her pussy a little wider and captured her sensitive bud between his lips and began to suck it softly, treating the delicate flesh with care.

Gentle or not, it was enough to work Sakura into a frenzy. Her muffled screams rose several octaves higher as his talented tongue forced her body into a powerful climax. Her inner muscles contracted over and over, releasing even more of her juices for Sasuke to lap up. Even after her screams had subsided to whimpers, the Uchiha still continued to lap at her quivering sex, drinking in the last of her body's orgasmic fluids.

All the tension drained from Sakura's body as she surrendered to he dark ninja's onslaught. Her body refused to work for her, otherwise she would have attempted to fight off the man still stimulating her overly sensitive flesh. With great effort, she turned he head to the side and panted out,

"Sasuke… no more…please, I can't…take it!"

The Uchiha merely chuckled into her dampened folds, continuing to explore her vagina with his tongue, enjoying how her muscles jumped and quivered involuntarily when he touched her just right.

"Saaaaaasuke…" she moaned, regaining enough control over her body to attempt to crawl away from him and his sweet torture.

Her roughly grabbed her hips and dragged her back to him, enjoying the game immensely.

"And where do you think you are going little girl?"

Sakura stiffened at hearing him call her that name again. It was so belittling, so condescending. It made her want to throttle him no matter how good he was in bed. Forgetting her fatigue, she made a move to turn and jump on him but was once again force back to her submissive position.

"I like it when you put up a fight." Sasuke chuckled as he held her down easily. "It makes things more fun."

"Sasuke, you son of a—"

Her fiery words died instantly as she felt a long, slender finger slip effortlessly into her sex. All thoughts of anger and resistance melted away as se felt her inner muscles grip his digit and pull him deeper into her needy and heated body.

Sasuke growled in approval at her delicious tightness and heat. He loved how easily he had silenced her, seduced her. He began to gently pump his finger in and out of her liquid core, building up her desire all over again.

"That's it baby, just relax for me." Sasuke encouraged while slipping a second finger into her soaking passage.

He gently pistoned his fingers deep into her a few more times before removing them to lick them clean of the taste he couldn't get enough of.

"Sasuke, give me all of you. Don't make me wait anymore!" the pink haired beauty pleaded, pushing herself up onto her hands and looking over her shoulder at him.

The intensity of her emerald eyes made Sasuke's breath catch in his throat and he knew he could deny her no longer. Wordlessly, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away carelessly, revealing glistening skin pulled taunt over rock hard muscles.

Sakura stared at him, captivated by his slender, yet defined form, her mouth suddenly dry as Sasuke reached for the fly of his pants.

The Uchiha locked gazes with the woman on the bed as he stood beside the bed and pushed his pants down over his hips and let them pool on the floor. He was now just as naked as Sakura, yet instead of shyness, projected only confidence as he climbed back on the bed and took his place behind her.

"Are you ready?" he whispered huskily as he leaned over her to kiss her neck and shoulders.

Sakura sighed as she finally felt his skin against hers as he leaned over her, pressing his chiseled abs to her back. "Don't ask questions you already know he answer to." She panted, pushing back against him.

Sasuke chuckled as he positioned himself at her entrance. Maybe blushing little Sakura would turn into a wild woman after all.

Sakura certainly screamed like a wild woman as the man behind her gripped her hips and thrust his pelvis forward, burying himself to the hilt in her wonderfully tight and liquid body. Despite all of their couplings two days prior, the feeling of being filled was still unfamiliar and strange. His member still stretched her, although not quite as painfully as last time. In fact, he pain was nearly nonexistent as he began to rock against her with smooth, powerful strokes, rubbing all the spots that made her feel like she would be consumed by the fire within her.

Sasuke groaned as her inner muscles fluttered around him every time he moved in her. Her body felt heavenly and her moans were the beautiful music that accompanied their acts of passion. He leaned forward and sunk him teeth into the soft flesh where her shoulder and neck met in a primal urge to mark his lover as his. Sakura's cry of surprise only excited him more and he found himself wanting to see her beautiful face, no doubt contorted in pleasure as he drove into her again and again.

Without warning, he pulled out of her and grabbed her ankles, pulling them towards him roughly so she fell flat on her stomach. Her startled squeak was swallowed up by the pillow she landed face first in, but suddenly she found herself on her back and Sasuke hooking one toned leg over his shoulder and then the other.

She looked up at the dark haired shinobi questioningly but his only reply was a smirk and a command.

"Hang on to something."

Sakura obediently reached above her to wrap her hands around two of the bars that made up her wooden headboard and held her breath, waiting for Sasuke's next move.

The Uchiha pounded into her once again, picking up the moderate pace he had left off with, but in this position, he could penetrate her much deeper. Judging from the way Sakura instantly arched and cried out beneath him, she could feel the difference too.

"Oh god Sasuke, more! Don't stop!"

He picked up the pace, pounding into her faster and deeper, watching the way she writhed on the bed helplessly. She was clutching desperately at the headboard and panting heavily now, her parted lips looking too good to leave alone.

Bending Sakura nearly in half, Sasuke leaned forward to capture her lips with his. She eagerly responded, allowing his tongue into her mouth immediately and massaging it with her own. The elite ninja deepened the kiss, pushing her ankles almost to her ears as he continued to pump in and out of her with a nearly animalistic intensity.

"Sasuke," the kunoichi panted, breaking the kiss. "I think I'm gonna…finish."

"Say you're going to cum for me Sakura. Scream it. I want to hear you."

"Sasuke, your gonna make me cum." She panted, her voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"Louder." He commanded.

"Sasuke, I'm going to cum!" she moaned louder. Yet Sasuke still found it unsatisfactory.

"Scream it!" he growled, wanting Sakura to overcome her timidness in bed.

"Sasuke, I'm, oh god, I'M CUMMING!"

A loud crack resounded as the wooden bars Sakura was gripping splintered in her hands as the force she was exerting on them finally became too much. She threw back her head and let out a scream that would have certainly woken the neighbors if Sasuke had not previously shut the window. All she could feel was the powerful contractions of her inner muscles around Sasuke's throbbing cock which was still pistoning inside her.

"Oh fuck, Sakura!"

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. The erotic site of her orgasming beneath him coupled with the feel of her feminine muscles contracting around his cock with a vise-like grip forced him over the edge with her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he felt his seed pour into her in an orgasm so intense it left him seeing spots behind his closed eyelids.

For a while, neither of them moved, too exhausted to do anything but bask in the afterglow of their passion filled sex.

Finally, Sakura was able to force her hands to release her splintered headboard and moved them to wrap around Sasuke's sweat dampened torso.

"How do you do this to me?" she sighed as she enjoyed the feeling of his body's weight on hers. "I feel like I have no bones."

The Uchiha chuckled into the tender skin of her neck before pushing off her so he could lower her ankles off his shoulders and maneuver her into a more comfortable position.

"Just you wait, there's so many other things I could do to you that would make what we just did seem tame."

Stretching Sakura out beneath him, he settled back on top of her, sliding an arm under her head for her to rest on while his other hand trailed absent mindedly over her taunt stomach.

"You think what we did tonight was…tame?" Sakura asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No," Sasuke replied, moving the hand on her tummy to brush a damp strand of hair from her eyes. "I think it was wonderful, mind blowing sex, but compared to some of the things I've done, not very adventurous."

"Oh." Sakura said, pausing thoughtfully. "I…we could…be more adventurous…next time…if you want to I mean."

Sasuke chuckled inwardly. The timid Sakura had returned once more.

"Let's take it a little at a time ok? You're still pretty new at this." Sasuke said as he placed a slow, lingering kiss on her lips. "But we have plenty of time to experiment and I intend on trying every trick I have on you, plus making up new ones too."

Sakura was thrilled. Who wouldn't be? She had just been guaranteed great sex with an incredibly attractive man. Even more amazing was that he was allowing her to see a side of himself that no one else was privileged to; his tenderness and sentimentality, traits that, until recently, Sakura had doubted even existed within the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me? Why did you choose me to open up to like this, to touch like this? Why not Ino or even a village girl who's not a ninja?"

"For one thing, Ino is even more annoying than you are." When Sakura pouted, he continued on. "If I'm going to do something like this, something that is going to last longer than just one night, I want it to be with someone I trust, even if it doesn't mean anything. I trust you and Naruto more than anybody else. You're my team; we can't do our jobs without trust. That's why."

Sakura was floored. She didn't know what to say. She never thought Sasuke would actually bring himself to say those words to her but he had, while totally naked with her in her own bed no less! How had life suddenly become so amazing?

"The fact that you have a killer body is kinda nice too." Sasuke chuckled, rolling off to lie beside her. "And if you tell that idiot blonde anything I've said about him, I'll personally come find you and make you regret it."

"Oooh," Sakura said, pretending to be afraid. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Let's just say it involves a kunai, ice and handcuffs." Sasuke said casually, snaking an arm around the kunoichi's waist to pull her close.

"K-kunai?" Sakura gasped.

"Don't worry, it will hurt in a GOOD way." Sasuke chuckled. "I'll show you sometime."

Sakura pressed her chest to his enticingly. "Why not show me now?"

"Can't get enough of me can you?" Sasuke purred in her ear before turning her away from him so he could mold his chest to her back. "Sorry, but not tonight."

"I thought you said once wouldn't satisfy you." Sakura said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh I could go again, believe me, but I can sense that your chakura levels are low. You must have had a hard day at the hospital and Naruto will want you in peak physical condition when he gets home. You need sleep more than sex right now."

"Oh…" Sakura said, a little surprised that Sasuke had read her body like an open book and cared enough about her to sacrifice his own needs for his, but still, she felt hot and bothered just by being so close to a very naked Sasuke. She wasn't sure she wanted to rest just yet.

"I'll be fine, can't we do it just one more time?" she said a little mischievously, wriggling her butt against him in an attempt to turn him on.

Instantly, she was once again on her back with Sasuke on top of her, a position that Sakura was quickly becoming used to.

"You really are a naughty girl." Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, but I'll have to ravage you another night."

Sakura watched as his hands flew in a blur to form several familiar seals. She barely had time to register what he was doing before he brought two glowing fingers to each temple, instantly causing her eyelids to droop.

"Sasuke…"

"Goodnight Sakura."

She tried to stay awake but couldn't fight it. Her eyes drifted closed and within seconds, she was breathing deeply and evenly, sound asleep thanks to the jutsu the dark haired man had performed on her.

Sasuke pulled back the sheets and picked up Sakura's sleeping form, tucking her in without waking her.

He briefly contemplated climbing in after her and spending the night holding her in his arms but decided against it. As pleasant as it would be, he should be getting back to his estate. He didn't really want it to get out that Team 7 was now closer with each other than just training together and going on missions. Besides, it would be very suspicious if someone summoned him for a mission late at night and discovered he wasn't home.

Sasuke located his clothes that had been strewn about the room pulled them on. Stealing one last glance at the beautiful sleeping woman, he opened the widow and disappeared into the night as silently as he had come, leaving his kunoichi with only her dreams of him.

So, what did you think of the Sasuke/Sakura chapter? Yes I know it wasn't a threesome and the next on probably won't be either (Naruto will want his turn too you know.) Feedback is even more appreciated! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Your encouragement keeps me going!


	6. Chapter 6

Party of Three

Sakura flopped down on the grass like a rag doll, too tired to be graceful in her descent. The sky was a brilliant blue, the breeze was cool and ground was warm after absorbing the sun's rays for half the day. She closed her eyes and felt those same rays against her skin. It felt so good just to BE, to just relax, especially after working so hard.

She heard a sigh of contentment beside her and looked over to find Naruto grinning at her, stretched out in the grass as well.

"Hey, good work today Sakura!" he beamed, radiating boyish charm like a beacon.

"Well what about you?" she replied, rolling on her side to face him. "You didn't get back from your mission until late and you still made it to practice. I'm impressed."

"Hmm, it because he runs on carbohydrates alone. It all breaks down into sugar and would be enough to keep anyone wired."

Both figures on the ground looked up to find Sasuke standing over them, arms crossed over his chest. Although he was wearing his usual bored expression, the slight smirk he wore betrayed that he was just pestering Naruto about his ramen addiction for fun.

It had been two days since Sakura had woken up alone in her bed after Sasuke had come calling the night before. She hadn't been mad that he had left her; quite the contrary in fact because she hadn't felt so well rested in quite some time. Part of it was probably the sleeping jutsu he used on her but it was also the lack of tension throughout her entire body. If this is what it felt like to wake up after a night of great sex, she might become an addict. It was a wonderful feeling to be loose and free and oh so relaxed, the aches and knots in her muscles miraculously gone.

Thanks to her hospital shifts, she had only glimpsed Sasuke over the past few days in passing, but whenever their eyes met, they exchanged knowing little glances, as if they had a wonderful secret that only they knew.

Well technically, they really did have a secret, and the only ones in on it were Naruto and to a lesser extent, Kakashi.

Speaking of Naruto, he had finally returned from his mission when the village had been sleeping. Although he hadn't got much sleep himself, he had turned up for training even though he could have slept in. Sakura wondered hopefully if it was because he had just wanted to see her.

Whatever it was, Sakura was glad he DID show up because the three of them had worked together better than any other time she could recall in their long history together. The awkwardness between them had vanished and instead was a bond so close, it seemed like they could read each other's minds at times. They had worked together flawlessly, giving Kakashi one of the most intense work outs he had had in a long time. He didn't even have a chance to whip out his book once today.

Sakura was so relieved she could jump for joy. They were going to get to stay together as a team! And if they kept working the way they were working, nobody would even consider separating them anytime soon. Kakashi had obviously noticed the change as well. He came up behind Sasuke and gave Sakura a nearly imperceptible nod, letting her know he approved of their performance and his threat to assign them to new teams would not come to pass.

"Good work you three." Their silver haired sensei said. Not for the first time, Sakura wished he would take off that damn mask. She wanted to see if he was smiling or not. "Take fifteen. You've earned it."

"Ooh, a whole fifteen minute break?" Sakura giggled sarcastically. Usually they were allowed a few five minute breaks and maybe twenty minutes for a meal if they practiced long enough. Fifteen minutes after only four hours of training was unusually generous for Kakashi.

"It's only because we didn't give him a chance to read his book and now he wants to make up for it." Naruto laughed as their teacher, right on cue, whipped out his latest novel.

Kakashi just gave him a short look of boredom at his childish antics before flipping open to the page he'd dog eared and resumed reading.

The kunoichi pushed herself up onto her hands and tugged at the shorts of the man still standing next to her. "Sasuke, sit down, you're blocking my sun."

The Uchiha allowed himself to be pulled down next to her, something that he never would have allowed a few years ago. It was yet another sign of how much had changed between them.

The three members lay on their backs for a moment in silence, soaking up the sun and enjoying each other's company. Sakura felt so relaxed that she could have fallen asleep but an approaching chakra signature alerted her.

"Shizume?" She said right before the woman came into view from between the trees. Her familiar energy increased as she drew closer. Instantly the three were on their feet. It was highly unusual for Shizume to leave the office during the day unless she was on an errand for the hokage.

"Hello Kakashi," she said with a small bow when she approached the small group. "I apologize for interrupting your practice but I'm afraid the hokage requests to see Sasuke and yourself right away. She has a mission for you and wants you to leave immediately."

"It's all right, we were on a break anyway." The older shinobi said as he closed his book with a snap. "Come on Sasuke, you heard the lady."

"Go on without me, I'll catch up in a minute." The Uchiha replied.

Kakashi gave the group a strange look, not even sure of what the relationship was between them anymore and shrugged before taking to the trees with Shizume in the direction of the village.

Once she was sure the two jounin were out of earshot, Sakura pulled up fistfuls of grass in frustration.

"It's not fair! Naruto JUST got back and I was hoping we could finally spend time together."

She squeaked as Naruto rose to a sitting position and pulling her against him roughly, her back flush against his sweat dampened chest.

"Miss me that much did you?" he chuckled into her ear before running his tongue along its delicate rim.

Sakura shivered at the touch as Sasuke crawled in front of her. "I have a feeling this mission probably calls for the sharingan, considering both Kakashi and I were summoned, but don't worry, you'll have Naruto to keep you company."

"Damn right you do." The blonde ninja replied, moving his tongue to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Here, this will tide you over until I get back." He rasped. Suddenly, Sakura found herself yanked forward forcefully by a hand in her air and her mouth being ravaged hungrily by the man in front of her. Helplessly, she relaxed into the kiss and returned it with equal fervor, feeling warmth pool in her belly and radiate outwards, painting her cheeks with a rosy blush.

When they finally parted, Sakura was breathless and the Uchiha looked as smug and self satisfied as ever. He stood to leave and glanced over his shoulder.

"Make sure you don't wear her out Naruto. If your stamina is as freakish in bed as on the battlefield as you say, you better reel it in because I want her ready to go when I get back."

"Hah," Naruto chuckled, tugging Sakura even closer to his chest. "I'll see what I can do, but sooner or later she'll have to get used to it."

The two men exchanged smirks before Sasuke took off at breakneck speed to catch up with his companions.

The man and woman were left alone in each other's arms on the training grounds. The sat quietly for a second before Sakura nervously broke the silence.

"S-so now what? I guess training is cancelled for the day huh?"

"I can think of a few things we could do." Naruto murmured against her neck huskily, bringing his hand around to giver her breast a light squeeze. "You know I've missed you Sakura."

The kunoichi's head fell back against her team mate's muscular expanse of chest and she let out a soft gasp as Naruto's hand gently kneaded the soft globe of flesh.

Encouraged by her reaction, the blonde shinobi lowered her gently to the ground and moved to straddle her thighs. Sakura could feel something hard press against her stomach and knew he was all ready aroused and ready to go. Would he take her right here at the training grounds? The idea scared her a little…and excited her a lot.

"I hear Sasuke paid you a little visit while I was away." Naruto said in a voice suddenly several octaves lower, making him sound even sexier.

"Yeah, he kinda surprised me." Sakura admitted, blushing at the memory. "I never thought he would actually come to my house like that."

Naruto leaned forward, placing most of his weight on his hands which were planted in the grass on either side of her head. His big blue eyes were filled with mischief as he grinned. "Did you guys DO it?"

Sakura went from pink to scarlet at the question and Naruto chuckled. "I guess that means yes. How many times did you cum?"

"W-what? Naruto…" Sakura stammered, feeling the heat radiate off her face in waves. "That's not something you ask a girl." She said, turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Naruto took the opportunity to attack the pale flesh she had exposed and licked and sucked at her neck expertly. "So I guess that means only once huh?"

"Naruto!" Sakura placed both her palms on his chest and tried to push him off of her but he just laughed at her efforts.

"Calm down Sakura, don't be mad. I just want to make sure I outdo the bastard, now that I have you all to myself. I think I'm gonna try for a three to one ratio."

"A what?"

Naruto fixed her with his sapphire gaze and looked into her own jade colored eyes. "Three to one. Three orgasms for you to every one of mine."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That sounds pretty intense, I don't think I can handle that."

Naruto settled his weight more fully on her, pressing their bodies close. "Are you kidding? You're going to love it, and I'll even make you a deal, if I fail to keep the three to one promise, I'll let you take charge and have me any way you want."

"A-any way that I want? I wouldn't even know what to do with you." Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Well, you better hope I don't fail then." Naruto smiled. Quickly scanning the area for any other chakra signatures and finding none, he brought a knee between Sakura's legs and parted them a little.

"By the way, it was two." Sakura said.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke gave me two that night, not just one. I want to give him credit where credit is due."

"Well, two is nice but I am still sticking to a minimum of three. Now, what should I do to you first?" He wondered allowed, leaning down to brush his lips over hers.

Sakura closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for his kiss but they were interrupted by a long low growl that emanated from Sakura's stomach.

Her eyes flew open and she found herself looking into Naruto's blue ones which looked just as surprised. She wrapped both arms around her belly and tried to fight off her emerging blush. Would her face ever be its natural color again?

"Hmm, guess the first thing I should do to you is feed you." Naruto laughed, getting off of her and standing up, he turned to offer her his hand and pulled her off the ground.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said, still looking very pink. "I sorta skipped breakfast today."

Naruto waved it off as he brushed grass from his orange jumpsuit. "It's just as well we didn't do it here, because once we start, you better be prepared to go ALL night."

Sakura gulped and hoped he didn't hear it. Even though sex was becoming something she craved from the man in front of her, her inexperience still made her a little nervous.

Unaware of her inhibitions, Naruto began to walk casually back to the village. "What kind of ramen do you want Sakura? My treat!"

"Oh no," Sakura said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I am NOT letting you eat ramen again today. We are going to go eat REAL food. Come on, I know of a place."

"Aw Sakura. Come on, you know how much I love ramen. Why would you…"

The sounds of the couple's voices faded away as they disappeared over the hill, leaving the training grounds peaceful once again.

Sakura of course, got her way and the couple found themselves at a small restaurant and bar that was popular among the village shinobi. Naruto had started to complain when he saw the menu didn't offer anything at least similar to ramen but a deadly glare from Sakura quickly quieted him.

Naruto pouted as he grudgingly settled for an alternative but on the inside, couldn't help but be amused by the fact that Sakura was so strong and domineering with him in everyday life, but in the bedroom, became helpless and unsure. The blonde thought it was downright adorable but couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to bed a Sakura who was just as dominant behind closed doors as she was the rest of the time.

Just when Naruto's imagination was beginning to run away with him, a shrill voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Sakura? Sakura, what are you doing here?!"

Ino had just entered the restaurant, followed by the two other members of her team, one munching on a handful of potato chips and the other looking very lazy and incredibly bored.

"Hey Forehead, imagine meeting you here!" the slender female laughed as she took a seat across from the couple without even asking if it was all right. Shikamaru and Chouji settled in on either side of her. Apparently Sakura and Naruto were going to have extra company during their meal.

"Our training was cancelled because Kakashi and Sasuke got called on a mission. I refuse to let Naruto here eat one more meal comprised totally of carbohydrates so, here we are."

"There's more than just carbs in ramen." Naruto said, trying to defend himself. "There's veggies and eggs and meat. Meat has protein you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Minute amounts of those things don't count. It's about time you ate REAL food!"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with sympathy and shook his head. "She's not even your girlfriend or anything and already she's taking over your life. Women are so troublesome."

"You say that now but one day you're going to meet someone you can't help but fall in love with. Then you won't care when she orders you around." Ino teased her team mate, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Shikamaru only looked at her incredulously. "I highly doubt that." He scoffed.

Ino was so preoccupied with harassing the cloud-gazing man that she didn't notice Sakura redden at his remark about girlfriends. Unfortunately for her, Naruto did. He smirked inwardly and let his hand slide to the inside of her thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

The pink haired kunoichi was taken totally by surprised and jumped at his touch, a small squeak escaping her lips. Her odd behavior attracted three pairs of curious eyes.

"Sakura are you ok?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you look kinda flushed. Are you coming down with a fever?" Chouji questioned with genuine concern.

"No it's…I just…I'm fine." Sakura mumbled, smacking Naruto's hand away underneath the table. "I just remembered that…I have to use the bathroom, that's all."

Abruptly, she got up at made her way to the little kunoichi's room, leaving three perplexed shinobi and one who looked rather amused.

"She just remembered? How do you FORGET that you have to use the bathroom?" Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "Honestly, I will never understand women."

Sakura had to admit, when you were this hungry, food looked, smelled and tasted even better. Chouji had ordered enough to feed all of them, but someone, claimed he was going to eat it all himself. Naruto had ordered a dish that still had a side of noodles and Sakura had contented herself with chicken curry. She tried to remain at least somewhat lady-like as she shoveled food into her mouth hungrily.

The five talked pleasantly during their mal, taking this time to catch up with each other since the life of a ninja wasn't always conducive to socializing. Naruto had finished his food in record time and was currently laughing at a story Chouji was telling about a mishap on a mission.

"…so we get to this river on the way to the Cloud village and we decide that the only way across is to swim so—"

"Chouji, don't you dare finish that story!" Ino yelled, a murderous fire burning in her eyes.

The perpetually hungry ninja shrunk away from her shaking fist but Shikamaru just put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Little did we know, the river was filled with sharks that are even better at sensing blood than most species, and Ino here just happened to be on her period."

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried, looking like she was ready to spill blood that wasn't her own at any second.

"Oh my gosh, what did you DO?" Sakura said, laughing inwardly at her feminine blonde friend's expense.

"I don't think I've ever had to swim so fast in my entire life as I did that day." Chouji said, stuffing another bite of food into his mouth.

The whole group erupted into laughter, even Ino who calmed down enough to add "I was impressed too. I didn't think you could move that fast period!"

"No pun intended." Shikmaru chuckled.

Sakura was so busy enjoying the conversation, she didn't notice the hand that once again crept between her slightly parted legs, that is, until probing fingers began to caress intimate feminine folds through the cloth of her pants.

It was a good thing Sakura hadn't been chewing anything because she probably would have choked on it.

To her credit, she managed to keep from jumping out of her chair, but still couldn't contain the surprised gasp or the hot blush that immediately painted her cheeks.

"Hey are you sure you're all right?" Chouji asked, noticing Sakura's gasp and ruddy face.

"Yeah, you're looking kinda flushed again Forehead." Ino added. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"No, I…I…" the pink haired ninja stammered as she tried to discreetly pry Naruto's hand from it's current position between her legs. However, he stubbornly resisted her and instead, pushed a cloth covered finger against her entrance.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, mentally pleading him to stop but he only looked back at her with big innocent blue orbs. He brought his free hand to her forehead and looked for all the world like he really was afraid she was getting sick.

"You do feel a little warm Sakura. You work to hard at the hospital and your body can only take so much."

He emphasized "much" with a harder push of his finger, noting her thighs clamped around his hand as he did so. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

With that, Naruto withdrew the offending hand and stood to leave, tossing some bills on the table that covered both his meal and Sakura's. The way he acted completely casual and natural was infuriating to her. How could he be so calm when he had been violating her in public just two seconds earlier?

"Sorry to leave early." Naruto apologized to the group, taking the wrists of the stunned woman in his hand and pulling her firmly towards the exit.

"It's alright. It was good seeing you again." Chouji assured. "I hope you feel better Sakura."

"Yeah, get well soon Forehead."

Sakura could do but wave a stupid goodbye as Naruto guided her out onto the street and towards her apartment.

Shikamaru tilted his chair back on two legs and sighed again. "First they bitch at you, then they get sick for you to take care of. Women really ARE troublesome."

As soon as they were a little ways from the restaurant, Sakura pulled them both into a small alley away from the afternoon's thinning crowds and yanked her wrist from the blonde's grip to face him angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that in a public place in front of friends? What if we had been caught?!"

Naruto eyed her with amusement during her outburst, a smug smirk on his lips that infuriated the female ninja even more. But before she could launch herself into another rant, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him aggressively. His lips felt warm and soft against her ear as they whispered seductively to her.

"Yes, but doesn't the possibility of getting caught make it even more fun?"

Yes it did. It had gotten her adrenaline pumping and strangely aroused her in spite of the fact her friends were sitting right there at the same table. However, she wasn't going to tell HIM that.

"If Ino found out, it would be all over the village by this time tomorrow. I can't believe you were careless enough to feel me up in front of Konoha's biggest gossip!"

"I'm not careless honey, I was just having some fun." Naruto chuckled. "And if you had jut relaxed and enjoyed it, nobody ever would have known something was going on. Come on, weren't you curious to see just how far I would go with you in there?"

She was, but that was something else she wouldn't be telling him.

"No I wasn't and I think you're out of your damn mind."

He continued to regard her with amusement and Sakura suspected he knew she was lying, but if he did, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he took her wrist again in his hand, gentler this time, and tugged to get her walking again.

"Come on, let's get you home, you are sick after all. I wouldn't want that fever of yours getting any worse."

"Haha, very funny." Sakura said sulkily, allowing herself to fall in step beside him.

They walked for a while without speaking, silently enjoying each other's company and the late afternoon sunshine. The bustle of the village around them made it hard to talk about anything intimately, so they waited until they were out of Konoha's central meeting places and into more residential and quieter areas.

"Um…Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"When Sasuke came to me that night, it wasn't just to…er…sleep with me. He had something important to say and I think you had better hear it too."

"He already told me about it, and I assured him that I understood that no matter how down and dirty we get, we still have to work together as a team. I can't compromise duty for pleasure."

Sakura was a little surprised. When had these two had time to meet? Naruto had come home late last night from his mission and Sasuke was already at the training grounds when she had arrived. Naruto hadn't come until later.

The shinobi beside her must have seen her surprise because he said, "Sasuke came by my place and woke me up this morning. I never would have made it to training if he hadn't. He briefed me on the conversation and the fact that if we didn't shape up as a team, there wouldn't BE a Team 7 for much longer."

"I never told him that part of the conversation!" Sakura gasped. "How did he know about that?"

"It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kakashi was pissed with us at the last training practice. What else would he want to talk with you about afterwards? I mean, the man has known us since we were twelve. I wouldn't be surprised if he figured out what was going on five minutes into practice."

"He knew before we even started sparring. Apparently, leaving your window open that night was a big mistake."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "What? He HEARD us?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke doesn't know that and personally, I'm trying to forget about it."

Sakura was surprised when her companion threw back is head and let out a hearty laugh. It wasn't the obnoxious sound she had remembered it to be. It was deep and masculine, actually a very pleasant sound.

"Aw man, sensei must have had some awesome dreams that night."

"WHAT?"

"Come on, the sounds you were making were enough to give any man wet dreams for a week."

Ok, the subject seriously needed to change before her body's entire supply of blood resided in her face.

Sakura turned his back on him and continued to walk towards her apartment. "There was something else Sasuke said to me. Something you need to hear."

Naruto instantly turned serious as he watched her walking away. He could tell from her body posture, from her hesitance, what she was going to say, so he beat her to it.

"Sasuke told me about that too. It's too late Sakura, I'm already in love with you."

His words must have hit her like a hammer to the head. Wordlessly, she slowly turned around to face him with wide eyes.

Naruto smiled. He had always thought those uniquely colored eyes were so beautiful, that SHE was so beautiful. He figured he always would.

"I have loved you for years, but of course I never had the balls to tell you. I was still Konoha's number one looser and you were way out of my league."

"Naruto…I…" Sakura started to whisper, but the man before her continued.

"While you were love struck for Sasuke, I was head over heels for you, ever since we were in the academy together. Now that I have finally been given the chance to touch you, be near to you, there's no way I can stop feeling what I am feeling."

"Naruto…we can't…" Sakura was shaking, overcome by emotions. She was elated, overjoyed that someone had loved her that much for that long, but at the same time scared to death. He couldn't love her, he COULDN'T! Why hadn't he told her sooner? Could there have been something between them if it had been just the two of them? No, they were shinobi. Love wasn't a luxury they were granted. But what now? What of their physical relationship? They couldn't continue it…things would only get complicated.

Perhaps Naruto could read her like an open book, or maybe he was just intuitive to her feelings but either way, he seemed to know exactly what she needed. He slowly walked towards her as she stood dumbfounded and overwhelmed and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I love you Sakura, and I'll keep on loving you, but I won't let it affect our team or how I perform as a ninja. It will be ok I promise. After all, I've been loving you for years and we have gotten by just fine, only now, I get to show you how I feel once in a while."

Sakura buried her face him his warm broad chest, thankful that this particular street was deserted. She didn't want anyone to see them acting so affectionate towards each other, or see her so vulnerable. Naruto smelled of sweat and dirt and weapons oil, earthy and masculine and wonderful. She couldn't help the single tear of relief that slipped down her cheek to soak into his jacket. He loved her and it was ok, she didn't know how it would work but she would be ok. THEY would be ok, and that's all that mattered.

"Shh. Don't cry." Naruto said softly, pulling away to look down at her. "You're so much prettier when you smile."

Sakura sniffed and wiped her wet cheek with the back of her hand. "Let's get out of here before somebody sees us." She said. "I don't want my reputation as the cry baby of Konoha to return."

By the time they rounded the corner and walked up the stairs to Sakura's apartment, the afternoon light had begun to fade, turning golden as the sun neared the horizon.

Sakura fished out her key and let herself in, Naruto following close behind her. No sooner had she locked the door, the blonde was on her like a cat on a mouse, sandwiching her between his muscled body and the door of her studio apartment.

"Naru—" she managed to squeak before he swallowed up her words with his mouth, his tongue sliding out to sample the skin of her lower lip before pushing past it to taste her more fully.

Sakura's body was already growing warm at the feeling of Naruto pressed against her. Instinctively, she arched against him, pressing her breasts to his chest and pushing her pelvis against his as her tongue timidly moved to caress his own.

Naruto growled in approval and plundered her mouth further while tangling a hand in her strawberry locks to hold her exactly where he wanted her. He smirked inwardly at her moan as his other hand came up to gently cup the softness of her left breast.

Sakura's mind was already exploding into sparks of hot passion and they had only just begun. Suddenly, the clothing between them was far too itchy and restraining and she longed for the feel of his skin on hers. Somehow, she managed to worm a hand in between them and unzip the orange jacket Naruto wore, letting her fingers play over his chest now only covered in a thin white T-shirt.

The heat of her fingers was setting his skin on fire, a blaze that crept down his body and into his groin. His arousal was already straining against his pants and every time Sakura's hips ground against it, pleasure pulsed through him. Whether she was conscious of what she was doing or not, Naruto decided to retaliate.

The hand on her breast began to squeeze gently, caressing the soft flesh before letting his thumb brush back and forth over the nipple that had hardened enough to be a visible lump through her bindings and her shirt.

Sakura's moan was very satisfying and the way she arched into his touch was even better. Naruto broke the kiss and looked into his captives eyes, her pupils now dilated with lust. Those eyes would never cease to leave him breathless; they were so lucid and full of emotion, the color of new leaves in the spring time. She was his spring, his new start, his angel from above disguised as a tough skinned kunoichi when really, she was so vulnerable, so…

"Naruto?" she murmured, bringing him out of the trance he had fallen into while staring into her emerald eyes. Regaining his senses, he leaned down to rasp in her ear, "Sorry baby, your eyes just hypnotize me sometimes. Now where were we?"

Not waiting for a response, he moved his hand to offer similar attention to the other breast while gently pulling her head back with the hand in her hair to expose her milky smooth throat. His lips immediately fell on her, licking and biting and sucking, extracting all kinds of soft and wonderful noises from his timid lover.

Sakura had forgone her usual dress today for a simple shirt and black ninja pants. Still working the skin of her throat with his mouth, Naruto slid his other hand palm down along her body until he reached the juncture of her legs where he gently, yet possessively, cupped her sex through the black fabric.

"Ah! Naruto!" she gasped, the feel of his hand on her sending heat coursing through her.

The blonde chuckled against her skin at her responsiveness, reveling in the way this strong, confident woman seemed to fall apart, become dependant on him when he touched her like this.

Wanting to feel more of her skin, he released his grip on her hair and moved both hands to her hips. With a subtle tug, he guided her away from the door and to the center of the room where he maneuvered behind her.

"If you had worn a dress today, I could have ripped off your shorts and taken you just like that, but since you wore pants, I guess I'll just have to strip you naked." He growled playfully, his hands wandering up and down her body leaving trails of heat in their wake.

"You would have striped me naked anyways." The kunoichi panted as the shinobi behind her slid his hands up her belly and ribs, taking her shirt with them.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's fun to imagine you in easy access clothing."

He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away carelessly, revealing the soft skin of her back and shoulders which he kissed over briefly while reaching in front of her to unbutton and unzip her pants.

He dropped to his knees and brought his hands up to the waistband of the dark garment and slowly, teasingly, began to pull them down.

When it finally pooled around her feet, she shyly kicked it away and shivered as she felt Naruto's fingertips ghost over her belly and thighs from his position behind her. How could he make her feel so good with the tiniest touch? The kunoichi struggled to maintain some composure but when she felt his lips press warm kisses against her skin right above the line of her plain white panties, she couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped her.

"Mmm…Naruto…"

Encouraged, Naruto slowly straightened but continued to trail heated kisses up her spine until he came to thee cotton cloth binding her breasts. With a little luck, he was able to find the tail end that she had tucked in place and pulled it out.

"Put your arms up for me." He commanded huskily and Sakura obediently stretched her arms above her head. "Now just stand still ok?"

The half naked woman simply nodded a reply as he began to walk slow circles around her, unwinding her bindings as he went. His brilliant blue eyes were fixed on her, drinking her in and Sakura could feel them on her even when he moved behind her out of her sight. He moved softly, soundlessly, as all ninja were expected to, but his domineering presence was so strong that Sakura could still feel him all around her.

Not a word passed between them as he circled her with unhurried and purposeful steps. Even when the cloth finally fell away completely and he came to stand before her, she said nothing, for no words were needed. They were speaking with their bodies now and his was telling her that he wanted her, needed her, but he was going to take his time in satisfying both of them. It was alright with her; she knew it would be worth the wait.

Naruto finally came to rest in front of the lovely woman he had just undressed. She was clad now in only simple bikini cut cotton panties, but she was still breath taking. Golden sunlight flooded the room, turning her pink hair a blazing coral and making her normally pale skin look slightly bronzed. It was like Sakura herself was emitting a golden glow, an otherworldly goddess whose bedroom he had somehow stumbled into.

"God damn you're beautiful." He breathed, letting his eyes roam over every detail from her pert and rose-pink nipples, to the shape of her tight and toned legs to the natural high lights in her hair.

Sakura fought the urge to cover herself. She had never been overly confident about her body, especially when she was around Ino who was Konoha's blonde bombshell with bigger boobs, a slimmer waist and wider hips than Sakura would ever have. But here, with the way Naruto was looking at her, she felt like the sexiest, most beautiful girl alive and she couldn't hide herself from him, not when he was viewer her with such appraisal, such reverence.

The bindings he had been holding slipped through his fingers to the floor as he closed the gap between them and raised a hand to cup her cheek. Gently, tenderly, he brushed his lips against hers, teasing her with barely-there kisses before finally involving his tongue. Sakura melted against him, bringing her arms to loops around his neck. As his tongue entered her mouth, everything else faded until her awareness of anything but his body and her own was erased.

Time no longer existed as they kissed, loosing themselves in the feel and flavor of the other. Even when their lungs screamed for air, they only broke apart long enough to gasp for breath before returning to claim the other's lips once more.

Sakura was only barely aware that she was tugging insistently at Naruto's shirt, but it must have gotten through to him anyway because the blonde finally surfaced from their smoldering kiss to pull his shirt over his head and toss it away carelessly.

Sakura's mind quickly emerged from the haze of passion at the sight of Naruto's chiseled and immaculate chest. The blonde man's muscles had bulk had substance instead of the willowy, elongated body type Sasuke had. Both were very nice, but as different as night and day and Sakura was equally captivated by each of them.

Hesitantly, Sakura pressed her palmed against the warm, broad expanse, feeling the taunt muscles flex beneath his skin.

"Don't be shy Sakura." Naruto chuckled, watching how timidly she caressed him even though it was her job as a medic to examine people's bodies. "Go ahead and touch me." He emphasized his statement by wrapping his armed around her and flattening her chest against his, all but purring at the feeling of naked skin on skin.

The pink haired woman's heart was beating a mile a minute at the feeling of being so wrapped up in Naruto's arms. He was hard bodied and strong and practically radiated a masculinity that made her body long for his touch and want to submit to him entirely.

Seeing that the bed, neatly made as always, was only a little ways behind him, she gave a soft push to try and steer him in the right direction. Naruto instantly comprehended and moved backwards gradually, taking Sakura with him. When she looked up at him with those big green eyes, he couldn't help but dip his head down for a kiss, but while she became completely lost in it, he retained enough sense to maneuver them around so it was now Sakura who was closest to the bed and he who was pushing her backwards.

The pretty young kunoichi hadn't even realized they had moved much until the back of her legs bumped the bed. She teetered for a moment, trying to regain her balance but a push from Naruto sent them both sprawling onto the mattress.

Sakura looked up to find twin cobalt orbs staring down at her accompanied by a grin that was mischievous yet devastatingly sexy all at the same time.

"Now this is where it gets interesting." He smiled, straddling her petite form.

Suddenly, the vocabulary of the woman beneath him was reduced to "Oh God" and "don't stop" and other inarticulate moans as noises. Naruto savored all of them as he caressed every inch of her body with his fingers and tongue, occasionally having to hold her still when her writhing became too much. It was obvious her body was searching for more but Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to give in just yet. However, her intoxicating scent of arousal was growing thicker and it called to him like a drug. He was beginning to crave her taste as much as she craved his touch.

Everything was beginning to blur together as Naruto made sure to set every nerve ending ablaze. She was sure fire must be coursing through her veins because she felt so incredibly heated that she might burn up if he didn't satisfy her soon. At first, she closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her in waves but when he made his way own to her breast, she became curious of just what he was doing that could make her feel so good. Cautiously, she cracked an eye open and felt a shiver go through her simply from seeing the erotic sight before her. His head was positioned over her right breast and his tongue was running back and forth over the pebbly pink nipple, coaxing it into an even harder bud while the other hand rolled the neglected nipple delicately between his thumb and pointer finger.

She must have let out a gasp because he tilted his head to look up at her. Seeing he had her undivided attention, Naruto gave her a lazy smirk so sexy that her inner vaginal muscles clenched involuntarily at the sight of it. Without breaking eye contact, the whiskered man lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Sakura's mouth fell open in a moan and she squirmed at the onslaught but she couldn't look away from the lucid blue eyes or messy blonde hair or the sinfully adept mouth that was currently working its magic on her sensitive body.

Nonchalantly and nearly lethargically, Naruto worked over the skin of each breast, working Sakura into a hormonal frenzy. If it wasn't for his intense and roguish gaze, Sakura would have wondered if he was planning on simply suckling her all day. When he gently bit down on one sensitive bud, the pleasure became more than she could take and her head fell back against the pillow as her eyes slid closed.

"Uh; Naruto…oh god!"

She felt her lover chuckle against her skin and slowly release her nipple from his hot mouth.

She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with rapt admiration. His sexy smile still visible and still making her melt inside. Dear lord when had he mastered that smile and how the hell had it not affected her like this before?

"Are you all right baby?" he asked as he leaned down brush away a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Am I moving too fast?"

"No I'm fine, but I feel like I'm going to explode if you don't touch me where I need it."

"And where do you need it?" he asked innocently, resting his head on the soft fullness of her breasts, still keeping his eyes fixated on her.

"Lower…I need it lower. You know where and what to do…" she panted, still not bold enough to get more graphic than that.

"Be careful what you wish for." He advised. "You may be screaming for mercy instead of screaming for more. Don't forget about my promise of three to one."

"Y-you were serious about that?" she squeaked as he finally broke off his gaze and began to kiss from her breasts to her belly, his feet now on the floor and his body leaning over Sakura's prone form.

"Very serious. And if I fail at all tonight, you can have me any way you want me for a whole other night. Deal?"

"O-ok." Sakura said, still a little unsure of what she would do with Naruto even if she WAS given the chance to be in charge all night.

"Good, now sit back and relax honey because you are definitely going to need to save your strength because I don't intend to go easy on you."

Sakura let out a surprised yelp as he grasped her hips and pulled them to the edge of the bed in one swift motion. Sakura found herself suddenly seated in front of him with Naruto kneeling before her and arranging her legs so that her feet were propped on the edge of the mattress on either side of his head, spreading her wide and exposing her arousal soaked panties completely. The position reminded her a little of when she had had her last gynecologist check up, only she knew this appointment would be immensely pleasurable as opposed to awkward and uncomfortable. Curious, she pushed herself up on her hands so she could see what he was doing. Instantly, she wished she hadn't.

Naruto's head was only centimeters from her cloth covered center and she could hear him inhale deeply, no doubt smelling the scent she couldn't help but give off.

"Naruto…don't smell me. It's embarrassing." She whimpered.

"Then stop smelling so damn good." He chuckled before giving her inner thigh a lick that sent Sakura into a fit of shivers.

"Ugh, Naruto, don't tease!" she moaned helplessly as he brought both hands to her hips and continued to slide his tongue up and down her thighs.

If her head hadn't fallen back in frustration and pleasure, she might have noticed the faint glow of chakra coming from Naruto's hands. It wasn't until he grabbed her panties in both hands and ripped the clean off of her did she realize what he had done. He had weakened the fabric to the point where tearing it away would be easy. Now she was totally naked and very VERY exposed to him. Naruto of course, wouldn't have it any other way.

"Relax, I'll be gentle." Were his last words to her before she watched him dip his head to give her labia a long lingering lick with his talented tongue.

"Ooooh…" As much as Sakura wanted to watch, she found that she couldn't keep her eyes open and she immediately collapsed from her hands to her forearms as he continued to probe her opening with strong, insistent strokes.

She tasted better than he had remembered and Naruto planned to milk every drop he could from her. His previous ministrations had gotten her so wet that her panties had been soaked through before he even touched her below the waist. Now that he was licking her pussy like a lollypop, he couldn't seem to keep up with the sweet juices seeping from her and they began to run down her thighs to soak into her sheets.

"Ugh…please…more…"

How could he deny a request like that?

Naruto moved to her clit and circled the throbbing button a few times with his tongue before giving it a few rapid flicks. When her jerking hips became too erratic, he soothed her with gentle even strokes over the tiny pink bud, each one earning him a sexy sound of approval.

The way she was spread open before him exposed her second hole as well, the tiny puckered opening that he had neglected until now. Knowing how embarrassed she had been when Sasuke had first licked her clit, he was curious to see what she would do if he gave her second hole some attention and decided to find out. Moving his hands to her thighs to hold her down if she tried to struggle, the mischievous blonde repositioned his head so he could lap around her tight little anus.

Sakura instantly stiffened as she felt Naruto's tongue glide farther down than it had before.

"D-don't go there Naruto. That's gross!"

The stronger shinobi easily held her down when she tried to wiggle away and continued to draw circles around the forbidden hole without actually ever dipping inside.

"Naruto!"

He could help but smirk at the way her voice was more breathy, surprised and needy. She was LIKING it! Naruto could think of all sorts of ways to use this new knowledge but for now, let his tongue wander back to more familiar territory, extracting even more sounds of pleasure from the woman who was now flat on her back, her fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly.

He held her down as he began to suck at her clit, pausing only to flick and tease the tiny nub, loving the way she thrashed when the intensity became too much. He knew he could make her cum with ease but wanted to draw her sweet torture out a little longer.

Leaving her clit, his tongue moved to her weeping opening and pushed inside her a little ways, forcing her into a whole new chain of body shivers. Starting slowly, he began to rhythmically thrust his tongue in and out of her, mimicking the motion he wanted so badly to do with another part of his body.

"Oooh, faster!"

Naruto complied, thrusting his tongue with increased speed and allowing her hips to react in a sensual bump and grind that had her literally riding his tongue.

"Oh god, don't stop…I'm gonna…gonna…"

She was sitting up once again, one hand behind her to support her weight and the other buried in his unruly blonde hair, urging him to eat her faster and harder as she neared orgasm.

At the first tell tale contraction of her stomach, Naruto instantly slowed his pace, and no amount of frantic hair pulling, pleading or bucking of her hips could urge him to go faster.

"Oh god…Naruto…NARUTO!"

Sakura was too close to the edge to keep from falling, but his slow speed intensified and elongated her orgasm until the pleasure had he literally screaming her lover's name.

The talented ninja held her still and continued to drink her accumulating juices, seemingly unaffected by her pleas or desperate attempts at grinding against him. Even after her orgasm had finally subsided, he continued to lavish her pussy with his tongue until she was begging for him to leave her overly sensitive flesh alone. Finally, when her breath started to hitch, he pulled away and gave the poor kunoichi some relief. Instantly, she fell to the bed in a shivering, whimpering heap.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto crawled back to the bed and cradled the woman against his naked chest until she had calmed a bit.

"Shh, you're ok baby, you're ok." He soothed, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

The light streaming through the window had turned amber in color as the sun sunk even lower on the horizon. It wasn't even dark yet and already he had rocked Sakura's world up and down, something he planned to do many more times before the next day's light came.

"How was it, good?" he asked as he carefully rolled her onto her back, placing a pillow under her head and pressed his warm body to hers, nuzzling her jaw affectionately with his nose.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she panted with some effort. 'I can't even move."

"That's ok, you don't need to move. I'll do all the work tonight ok?"

He allowed Sakura some time to relax while he idly covered her body in kisses, starting at her neck and working his way down until he could touch his lips to each one of her toes before working back up. He worked his way over her body like this countless times until he felt she had relaxed enough for a second round. When he found his way to her lips again, the kiss he planted there quickly turned into something much deeper and passionate.

"Mmm." She cooed softly against his mouth as his tongue tangled with her own, spreading her own body's flavor around her mouth for her to savor as well. The moan quickly turned to a gasp however when she felt a finger gently rub along her nether lips.

Naruto sensed her apprehension and broke the kiss to look into her angelic face.

"What's the matter honey, too soon?"

"I don't think I can handle another one if they are all going to be like that."

"Well you better get used to the idea. You have at least two more to go."

"N-Naruto I—"

The handsome shinobi effectively turned her words into moans as he eased a single finger inside her body that was silky, soaking wet and hot as a furnace.

"Uh..,you feel so fucking GOOD." He growled as he began to pump his digit into her at a slow but steady pace.

Sakura's body was instantly awash with pleasure all over again. She could feel her inner muscles clench around his invading finger with a liquid hot grip, sucking him down deeper inside of her.

"How does that feel baby?" the blonde shinobi asked even though he already knew the answer from watching the way her back arched and thighs trembled.

"So good…but…ugh…it's gonna be…too much!" she manage to say between moans.

"You'll be just fine." He uttered in that wonderfully sexy voice that seemed to appear in the bedroom and lowered himself to kiss her once again, never stopping the motion of his finger in the process.

The wet heat of her mouth and the wet heat of her womanhood were like a drug, they were addicting and he couldn't get enough. He slipped a second finger into her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly accepted both and began to grind her hips and slide her tongue against his in a equally suggestive rhythm. Naruto let her move against him, too caught up in the kiss to concentrate on holding her down and forcing her to be totally submissive to him, especially when her kisses became increasingly hungry and desperate with the addition of a third finger. Her body was so highly sensitized that she was already close to another release. That was just fine with him. He was planning on making her cum so many times that she would loose count before dawn's first light.

He pumped a little faster and a little harder and was immediately rewarded with the feel of her vaginal muscles squeezing him even tighter. She was moaning against his mouth and possibly trying to tell him that she was close, but no words were required and Naruto refused to relinquish his claim on her swollen lips and tantalizing tongue. Her moans grew louder and longer and the bucking of her hips became increasingly erratic. When she all but screamed into his mouth and thrashed beneath him, Naruto knew she was cumming again and continued to piston his fingers in and out of her despite her pussy's crushing grip on his appendages. Only when she fell limp and silent against the pillow did her slow his fingers, and eventually withdraw them from her body.

Pulling away from the kiss, he found her with a serene expression of complete satisfaction, however, it looked like she was also totally exhausted. Naruto chuckled and brought a finger glistening with her juices up to trace her full lower lip. Instinctively, Sakura's tongue moved to lap up the liquid there as Naruto sucked the rest of his fingers clean.

"Two down, one to go." Naruto smiled down at her, entranced by her beautiful body in the fading light.

"Um…do you think I could use the bathroom for a sec?"

"Why?" Naruto chuckled. "Was I poking your bladder?"

"Well, you certainly were deep enough." She giggled swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and moving to stand. However, she didn't get very far because her rubbery legs gave out and sent her back to the bed with a plop.

Naruto watched her with amusement. "What's the matter Sakura, forget how to walk?"

"Give me a minute." She pouted, trying again and this time succeeding…barely.

The drained kunoichi somehow managed to teeter across the room on unsteady legs and make it into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Naruto found it strangely endearing that this lithe, graceful women moved more like a newborn giraffe after a roll in the hay with him. And hell, he wasn't even close to being done with her yet. The male ninja rolled over to flip on a small bedside lamp which did little to illuminate the room but at least cast some faint light to combat the growing shadows of the room as the sun at last set for the night. That's when he saw it.

On her bathroom door, was a full length mirror. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

An impish smile formed on the whiskered man's lips. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

Sakura sat down heavily on the toilet, her shaky legs needing some time to recuperate. After relieving herself, she washed her hands at the sink and happened to glance at herself in the mirror. As she suspected, she looked thoroughly mussed. Her air was sticking out every way imaginable and several small hickeys had already formed on her breasts and neck, ones that she would no doubt have to heal tomorrow. Her soft pink lips were slightly swollen thanks to Naruto's aggressive kissing and the little bit of mascara she had actually bothered to apply today was smudged.

With a sigh she set about calming the worst of her hair's frizzies with a quick brushing and wiped away he smudged make-up. Then, doing something totally out of character, she carefully supplied some shimmering pink gloss that Ino had gotten her as a gift but she had never really bothered to wear. The color was subtle, making her pink lips only a little pinker and adding some sparkle. Even as she applied it, she wondered why she cared.

Naruto had seen her looking her worst more times than she cared to count. That was the hazard of working with someone side by side on shinobi missions. Vanity was never a big priority and she often came home looking a little worse for wear as a result. Yet now, she wanted to look her best. She wanted to look sexy and appealing for the man she had considered a nuisance for the greater part of her life. Well if THAT didn't prove that people could change, se didn't know what did.

Satisfied with her appearance, she headed back out into the bedroom, but the sight before her stopped her dead in the doorway.

Naruto had pulled out a chair from her desk to the middle of the room and was now sitting in it, facing her dead on. His fingers were interlaced behind his head and he was leaning back in a reclined position that made him look totally relaxed and confident.

The scene would not have been so strange except for the fact that Naruto had stripped out of his pants and was currently wearing nothing but a sexy smile. His smile however, was not what had captured Sakura's attention. Her eyes were fixed on his arousal which jutted erect and proud into the air.

Sakura couldn't help the color that crept into her cheeks and yet Naruto seemed totally unembarrassed and at ease, not even trying to hide himself from her.

"What's the matter Sakura?" he asked as if him sitting in her room in the buff was the most natural thing in the world. "Close the door and have a seat."

The blonde patted his thigh invitingly and the kunoichi swallowed with some difficulty. It was even bigger than she remembered, god it was HUGE! Did that thing really fit inside her? For some reason, she was a little too eager to find out.

She shut the door and walked over to him, her legs now in much better working order and moved to straddle him so she could face him. Naruto however, had other plans for her. He grabbed her hips and turned her around so that she was facing away from him and then jerked her backwards so she fell into his lap with a little less grace that she would have liked.

The blonde man's member was poking her backside but that was soon forgotten when his hands came around to fondle both of her breasts. Instantly, her head fell back against his chest and soft moans fell from her lips as Naruto gently tweaked and pinched her rosy nipples.

Burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, Naruto lavished the skin there with kisses and bites before looking up to watch the erotic scene reflected back at him. Her legs were on either side of his, spreading her wide and giving him a perfect view of her pussy, crowned with a patch of delicate pink curls. Even in the dim light he could see that she was wet and ready for him. Her head lolled back against his chest and her eyes were squeezed shut as his large hands cupped and massaged her pert little breasts. Jus watching her squirm against him like she was doing was making him harder than he could handle and he wanted Sakura to see it too.

Whispering in her ear he said "Sakura, open your eyes and look at us."

The kunoichi let out a gasp when she saw the sight before her, not realizing Naruto had set them up right in front of her mirror. She instantly reddened when she saw how exposed she was but was somehow, fascinated and incredibly aroused. Her eyes met Naruto's in the mirror, his blue orbs still intense even in the dim light. "We make a pretty picture don't we Sakura?"

Together they watched as his hands left her breast and slid down her sides, tracing the curve of her breasts to rest on the swell of her hips. Gently, yet firmly he lifted her up, and she braced her feet on the floor to hold herself there.

"You ready for me Sakura?" he asked, still holding her gaze in the mirror. Mutely she nodded and watched as her lover lowered her slowly onto his throbbing manhood. It was strange to watch it enter her and to feel it stretching her tight hole at the same time, but not at all unpleasant. She slid down…down, until finally, she was seated on his lap once more with his ridged member impaling her deeply.

"Do you see us baby? We fit together." Naruto whispered in her ear as he gazed at their most intimate body parts locked together. "We are like two puzzle pieces that were made for one another."

Slowly, almost tenderly, Naruto raised her hips high, only to lower them again, sliding her up and down his cock. The movement was slow enough that they could both watch every inch of the blonde shinobi's manhood enter and exit her tight body.

"Oh god, Naruto!" she groaned, closing her eyes against the pleasure he gave her.

"No, don't look away, I want you to watch us." He said huskily before giving her neck a tender lick.

Sakura forced her eyes open and watched the hypnotizing scene of their bodies meshing and unmeshing. Sometimes, Naruto would push deep inside her and grind her hips on his lap in slow circles, changing up their rhythm ad forcing his cock to touch every inch within her. Whatever they did, however they moved, Naruto was in control with a firm grip on her hips, forcing her to ride him however he pleased, but Sakura didn't care. She willingly submitted to him and could only moan in pleasure as she gazed upon their muscled bodies moving in unison.

Sometimes he would push her down as far as she could go and then keep her there while he continued to thrust into her, driving his member impossibly deep. He noted how this made her scream and thrash and stored away this bit of knowledge as yet another thing he could do to her that made her absolutely crazy.

Naruto could feet his cock twitch deep within her as he moved against her slick walls. Wanting her to come before he did, he moved one hand from her hip to the place where their bodies were joined.

Sakura cried out and threw her arms back around his neck, trying to hold on to something as his fingers expertly circled her throbbing clit, sending pleasure tearing through her even though their pace was still slow and sensual.

"Oh! Mmm…N-Naruto!"

God he loved hear those sounds.

His cock was throbbing within her and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He still had to make her orgasm once more and he had no intention of loosing a bet.

"Cum for me Sakura." He growled, thrusting his hips a little harder.

The blonde ninja couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror. He took in the way her breast bounced with every thrust, the way she eagerly met every thrust of his hips, the way she too was staring, mesmerized by their coupling. Suddenly, it was all too much and he couldn't hold it in.

With a throaty groan, he grabbed both of her hips and pushed her down onto his cock hard as he felt himself explode inside of her. His eyed finally closed as stars burst in front of his vision at the sheer intensity of his orgasm. He fell back against the chair, trembling and totally spent, still gripping Sakura's hips the whole while.

When he managed to crack open an eye, he found Sakura was still grinding her hips in small circles, but wasn't having much luck riding his rapidly softening member. When their eyes met in the mirror, she bit her lip shyly and smiled.

"You didn't cum?" he asked incredulously, unable to believe he had lost a bet he was so sure of winning.

She shook her head and her smile widened. "You kinda left me behind there Romeo."

Naruto let his hands stroke the taunt skin of her belly and chuckled. "I didn't take into account how damn sexy it is to watch you Sakura. I guess I couldn't hold out, but don't worry, I won't leave you behind."

Somehow, he managed to pull out of her, flip her around, seat her in the chair and kneel between her legs, all before Sakura had a chance to respond.

"Naruto it's ok. You don't have to—aah!"

Even though her pussy was leaking a strange mixture of their combined fluids, the whiskered man began licking at her anyway. Sakura could only gasp and moan as she felt his wet muscle probe all the right spots and was soon shaking in pleasure.

She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him in even closer and looked up by chance to discover that they were still in front of the mirror and before her, was a sexy scene that made her stomach flip-flop.

Her legs were spread wide on the chair, and although the back of Naruto's head obscured her vision of his tongue on her clit, she still felt incredibly empowered by the picture of Naruto on his knees, pleasuring her.

"Ugh…Naruto…more…"

Instantly, she felt him wrap his lips around her clit and suck her…hard.

"Oh…my…GOD!"

Her hips rose clean off the chair as she felt her muscles contract over and over, sending white hot sparks of pleasure up and down her spine, her arms, her legs. She saw a blinding light that was quickly narrowing to a pinpoint and somewhere in the back of her medic mind she knew that the sheer intensity of the pleasure was causing her to black out.

That didn't stop her from falling into the darkness.

The first thing Sakura was aware of was warmth, delicious, soothing warmth. And then she felt strong hands and wet lips roving over her still-naked body. She felt so relaxed and so content that moving a muscle seemed like a monumental task. However, she was able to let her eyelids flutter open.

She found that she was on her bed and under her sheets. Well, that accounted for the warmth, especially since Naruto's own hot body was hovering over hers, his hands and mouth drawing random patterns over her skin. Seeing she was awake he smiled at her.

"Hey baby. Welcome back."

"Hey yourself." She smiled, lifting a hand to trace the whiskers on his cheeks. "What time is it?"

"About 8pm. You've only been out about half an hour."

"And here I thought I was actually going to get to rest." She giggled as she felt Naruto lower his body to hers, molding his rock solid form against her softer, feminine curves.

"You've rested enough." He chuckled. "Now I'm not going to go easy on you since you've had a little break."

"You're not done with me?" Sakura gasped. "Naruto, I've already had three tonight. I don't know how much more my body can handle! Besides, we have training tomorrow and I do need SOME sleep."

Naruto flashed her a sly, knowing smile. "Ah, but you are forgetting something. The man who trains us is currently away on a mission. We don't have to be up for anything tomorrow and I know for a fact your hospital shift doesn't start until four in the afternoon."

Well, you couldn't argue with the facts.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or afraid." She laughed as Naruto rested her chin between her breasts once more.

"You never have to be afraid with me Sakura. Not now, not ever."

Sakura stared into those amazingly blue eyes and found that within them, were so many traces of the boy Sakura had spent her teenage years with. In them still shone innocence and purity, a kind only attained through having a clean and good heart, untainted by the world's cruelty and hate. For a shinobi to have such a heart at this age was a small miracle, and Sakura knew that Sasuke had lost this innocence long ago, maybe before she had even met him. But Naruto's remained, shining brightly as he lay, looking up at her.

Breaking herself out of her internal monologue, she ran her fingers through his spiky pale locks and laughed. "Maybe YOU should be the one who is afraid because now, I get to have you anyway I want you right?"

Naruto groaned and buried his face in her cleavage. "I can't believe I LOST." came his muffled reply. Lifting his head to gaze at her once more he smiled. "But I AM curious to see what you've got planned for me Sakura, just promise you won't get too crazy."

"I hardly think I could get crazier than you already have." She giggled. "And I probably won't force marathon sex on you either."

"Speaking of marathons, we still have the whole night ahead of us." The blonde grinned. "And this time, I will definitely stick to my three to one promise."

Sakura squealed as Naruto rolled them over, sheets flying in all directions until she was atop him. Already his hands were caressing her nipples, causing them to harden all over again.

Sakura was infinitely thankful she didn't have to get up early tomorrow, because tonight was going to be very VERY long.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this story.

Lemons abound in this story. If you're under 18, GTFO.

All characters in this story are intended to be over 18.

Party of Three

Sakura plopped down on the plushy couch between her two team mates, placing her head in Sasuke's lap and her feet across Naruto's thighs. Until recently, this kind of behavior would not have been tolerated by the stoic Uchiha but now both he and Naruto acted like it was perfectly natural. It was amazing what the addition of intimate physical contact had done to their relationship, and while some teams might have been destroyed by such a situation, sharing their bodies with each other had only brought them closer.

Sakura doubted any of the three rookie teams that graduated the academy the same year as them were this close knit. Then again, few teams had been through as much as the three of them had. The pink haired kunoichi had to admit that without Naruto's unshakable faith and determination, things probably wouldn't have turned out so well. Even when the entire village had given up on the youngest of his clan, Naruto refused to give up hope and had given Sakura the strength to keep hoping as well.

Now, as she stretched out across the two warm laps of her two closest friends turned lovers, she couldn't imagine life without either of them. They were irreplaceable parts of her life now.

"Comfortable?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, amused that Sakura made herself so at home without so much as a warning that she was going to plop her tired feet in his lap.

"Very." Sakura said before letting her eyes drift closed as she snuggled her head against Sasuke's thigh. Her shift at the hospital had been a hectic one and it felt incredibly good just to relax in the company of her team mates.

Ever since the three of them had left behind their merely platonic relationship, they found themselves spending even more time together, not just on the training grounds and in bed but going out to eat and hanging out at each other's houses. Sometimes they played cards or told stories of past missions or even just sat and watched whatever was on TV.

Although they had managed to keep their intimate relationship under wraps, the fact did not escape the villagers that the three of them were hardly ever apart and it soon became the running gag that they were all attached at the hip and separation would result in instantaneous death.

It was a huge exaggeration but it was undeniable that something between them had changed. Now that they were all together again, they could hardly stand to be apart and when one of them returned from a mission, the sex that ensued was a little more passionate than normal, especially when Sakura was the one that had been gone. Although Naruto and Sasuke still hung out without her around, the chemistry wasn't quite right if any one of the three was missing and while the two men were close, they weren't close enough to partake in sexual activity if Sakura wasn't sandwiched between them.

Tonight they had taken up residence at Sasuke's house, something they had started doing more and more recently. Since the sprawling estate was so large, they were far away from other villagers that could potentially hear the moans and screams that often emanated from the house in the middle of the night.

"So how was your mission Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking over at the dark haired man as he clasped his hands behind his head and reclined back against the sofa.

The Uchiha shrugged in response, shifting a little to accommodate the head in his lap.

"There were no complications. Everything was pretty straight forward. We caught the guy sending death threats to the client's daughter and acted accordingly. It was really only a B ranked mission after all."

Naruto nodded in response, his gaze shifting to the bare feet in his lap. He took a slender ankle in both hands and began to absently massage her foot as he spoke.

"And by "acted accordingly" you mean gutted him like a fish right?"

"No. We handed him over to local authorities. Apparently they'd been trying to find this guy for a while because he killed two women prior to threatening this girl. But I can tell you this, whatever sentence they give him will be a hell of a lot more lenient than what I wanted to do to the bastard."

Naruto wrapped both his hands around Sakura's slender foot and pressed his thumbs into her arch, earning a soft, satisfied moan as he hit a tender spot that was obviously sore.

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his lap and Naruto saw his friend's expression soften momentarily as his gaze passed over her face. He was probably thinking about all the girls the target of his last mission had killed; most of them had been Sakura's age and the mere thought of anything like that happening to their beloved team mate was unbearable.

Naruto knew Sasuke would never admit it, but he was pretty sure the Uchiha's feelings for the pink haired woman went far deeper than just a friend with benefits and a fellow shinobi. Naruto knew that his own heart had been stolen by Sakura years ago and he wasn't afraid to say that he loved her, but the Sharingan user was a different story. He would say that he didn't harbor those feelings, that emotions weren't involved. He would say whatever it was that let him sleep at night but Naruto suspected that at the end of the day, Sasuke's heart was far more involved than he let on.

The blonde switched feet and began rubbing talented hands along her instep, drawing another soft sigh from his team mate. Sasuke's tender expression had disappeared and his usual smirk was in place once more as he brought up a hand to run through her silky pink locks, massaging her scalp until she was practically purring in pleasure.

"You guys are going to make me fall asleep." Sakura mumbled, her body feeling heavy and lazy from the pampering she was receiving.

Sasuke chuckled and the sound caused the relaxed woman to crack open a pale green eye, only to be greeted by his customary smirk.

"You should know by now that we won't let you sleep so easily."

"Yeah," Naruto chimed in with a grin. "You get to sleep when WE are ready to sleep, and you know what it takes to wear us out."

"Guys, not tonight," Sakura pouted, not liking the look of their devilish smiles. "I can barely keep my eyes open as it is. Can't we just have a night of cuddling and call it good?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to pout.

"But that's no fun." He practically whined, momentarily halting his massage and fixing big blue eyes on her.

Sasuke's smirk did not waver as he spoke.

"You say that now, but you should know we have ways of keeping you awake."

"Guys, I'm serious. I want to get a decent night's sleep." The kunoichi sighed in exasperation.

The dark haired man cradling her head shrugged while the blonde sulkily continued his massage.

Satisfied that she had won, Sakura let her eyes drift closed and focused on the feeling of Naruto's hands on her feet and Sasuke's fingers in her hair. Before long she had once again relaxed completely and was well on her way to dreamland. Unfortunately, she was so drowsy, she missed the subtle head motions Sasuke made to Naruto, silently communicating their plan to make her a more willing participant in their scheme.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Naruto finished rubbing every ache from her tired feet and began working his way up her calves, hands kneading and caressing as they searched for hard knots of muscle to target and loosen.

Sakura could feel her body relaxing even further as Sasuke's fingers left her hair and began trailing up and down her neck, sending pleasurable tingles along her spine. She could feel the skin of her arms prickle into goose bumps and was suddenly much more awake than she had previously thought. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that Naruto's hands had crept up to her thighs and were continuing to work higher.

"Sasuke?" she grumbled as his hands left her neck and moved to her collarbone, touching her through the material of the red top she wore. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you get to sleep." He replied in a low, husky voice that made her pulse quicken just a little bit.

"It's not working." Sakura said flatly, trying to keep her voice steady since her breathing was suddenly a little erratic. Naruto's hands had crept under her pale pink skirt and ghosted high along her inner thigh over her shorts and she tried to swat them away irritably. Damn them. She should have known better than to let her guard down around these two, especially when they wanted something she wasn't willing to give. They knew her well enough to know exactly how to get it anyways.

Well, she was in no mood to be manipulated by them now. She tried to get up from the couch but a firm push from Sasuke kept her in place.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked deviously, not at all fazed by the glare she shot him from her position in his lap.

"Away from you two and your wandering hands," She replied testily, shifting her glare to Naruto who only gave her a toothy grin in return.

"Stop wiggling and just relax." Sasuke ordered, easily foiling her second escape attempt by holding her down with one broad hand.

The pink haired ninja huffed in exasperation and kicked at Naruto whose hands were still in dangerous territory. Her defensive attacks had little effect on the two who clearly had the upper hand. When she tried kicking again, he slipped her legs beneath him, using his body weight to pin them between himself and the couch. Well, so much for the use of her legs. If she couldn't get away, she'd simply have to ignore them.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes again, settling her weight into the couch and concentrating on the soothing warmth of her team mate's bodies rather than their meandering hands.

She didn't remain this way for long, however, because her eyes flew open when she felt Sasuke's hand move to the zipper of her red top.

"Sasuke, what are you—"

"Shh. Just relax."

She didn't struggle but didn't close her eyes again either. Instead, sea foam eyes locked with black as he drew the zipper down until her shirt fell open in two separated halves, revealing a toned stomach and bound breasts.

The Uchiha's hands resumed caressing her collarbone and shoulders, only now there was no cloth between his fingers and her skin. She probably should have grown angry at him for blatantly ignoring her requests to leave her alone but instead she watched silently as deft fingers skimmed over her breasts to draw invisible patterns around her belly button.

"You don't seem so tired anymore." Naruto quipped as he watched her reaction to the dark haired man's touches, still teasing her thighs with fleeting caresses.

Sakura would have kicked at him again if she hadn't been enjoying quite so much the feel of Sasuke's calloused fingers scraping against her soft skin. Every now and then an abdominal muscle would jump involuntarily and Sasuke's smirk would deepen ever so slightly.

She wasn't sure when it had happened but between the two of them, they had managed to awaken both her body and mind and now sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. A warm and familiar sensation of liquid heat began to burn low in her belly and soon it spread to the very place Naruto was touching, his teasing soon becoming unbearable.

"Naruto…" she said, intending to tell him once and for all to knock it off but her voice came out too whispered and needy to do anything but encourage his actions.

The whiskered blonde gave Sasuke a knowing smile before slipping skilled fingers to the buckles on her skirt. In seconds they were undone and with a soft tug, the garment fell to the floor.

"You guys…" Sakura panted. Squirming a little as Naruto's hands returned to her inner thighs and gently, but forcefully, spread them apart. "Stop it. Just let me go to sleep."

The blue eyed shinobi grinned mischievously, readjusting his body on the sofa to lay with his head resting on her belly and his hands grasping her hips. His long legs hung off the sofa in his half sitting, half laying down position that resulted in trying to cram three bodies on a small couch.

"Yeah right Sakura. If we tucked you in right now, I bet you'd be touching yourself within five minutes." He chuckled.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to deliver a cutting retort but her lips parted in a pleasured gasp instead as Naruto's thumb pressed against her cloth covered opening at the same time Sasuke tugged one bound nipple between his fingers. The simultaneous stimulation was enough to clear her mind of any resistance as their perfectly timed ministrations caused the tingling heat in her belly to manifest itself by dampening the material of her shorts.

The blonde shinobi noticed the growing wetness against his fingers and grinned.

"Come on Sakura, what do you say? Are you ready to admit you want this just as much as we do?" he rasped against her stomach.

His hot breath on her skin made her squirm and she looked at them with all the indignation she could muster as she answered.

"You guys don't play fair. You teamed up against me."

"You of all people should know the value of team work." Sasuke said huskily as he ran his hands across her chest to play with the nipple he had neglected.

"Yeah, you ARE a part of team Kakashi too after all." Naruto smiled.

"So what's it going to be Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes burning intensely into her own green ones. "You know we won't force you. We always give you a choice."

Sure they gave her a choice, they just managed to get her so worked up and aroused that saying no to them was impossible. Damn them for being so sexy, damn them for knowing exactly how to touch her and damn early morning hospital shifts that would come far too soon. She knew she would regret her decision immensely when it came time to get up but at the moment, sleep was less important than satisfying the throbbing between her legs.

"Just hurry up and touch me already!" she panted in frustration, pushing her pelvis against Naruto's hand.

The smirks of triumph that passed between her two team mates did not go unnoticed by the kunoichi but she was too aroused to care, especially when Naruto scooped her up in his arms in one fluid movement and began heading for the bedroom.

Sakura was so busy trying to unzip Naruto's jacket that she didn't notice the third member of their party wasn't directly behind them. Apparently the blonde had a few more wits about him than she had at the moment.

"You coming Sasuke?" he called over his shoulder.

"I'll be there in a minute." the Uchiha called back from what sounded like the kitchen and if Sakura hadn't been so ready to jump Naruto's bones, she might have found that fact odd, but all coherent thought was lost when they entered Sasuke's large master bedroom. The Kyuubi container set her on her feet and immediately pushed her up against the nearest well, hungry lips seeking hers as his hands pushed the remains of her unzipped top from her shoulders.

Sakura couldn't help the moan that escaped her when his warm lips pressed to hers, his tongue immediately gliding over their fullness before slipping inside to play with her own.

She managed to get a hand between them and jerk the zipper of his black and orange jacket down and wrestle his arms out of it, dropping the garment in a heap on the floor. Her hands slid under the material of his black T-shirt to press against taunt muscle before moving up to scrape fingernails over small copper nipples, causing the shinobi to growl heatedly against her mouth.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, the whiskered man planted a hand on her shoulder, holding her against the wall while the other fisted in the bindings over her chest. Pressing the kunoichi back so she wouldn't be jerked forward, he gave a hard, downwards yank on the material, ripping it away with one powerful movement.

Sakura gasped at his aggression, wetting her lips as Naruto gave her a feral grin that was probably inspired by the fox inside of him. He was looking at her with a hunger than even a steaming bowl of his favorite ramen couldn't induce and it was clear he was in no mood to be gentle with her. Well, two could play at that game.

Sakura reached up and grabbed the collar of his fitted black shirt. With one swift pull, the fabric was torn away, revealing a solid landscape of hard, rippling muscles.

At first the shinobi could only stare at his lover in astonishment. Sakura was usually so timid and here she was ripping off his clothes. However, his surprise quickly reverted back to lust as her aggression only served to fuel the fire of his desire.

Grasping a handful of silky pink hair in his fist, he jerked her head towards him and crushed his lips against hers while his chest molded to her own bare flesh and pushed her further against the wall. His free hand skimmed over her thighs to grasp the waistband of her shorts. He was about to tear those away too when Sasuke's chuckle brought them back to reality.

"It looks like you two are having fun in here." He said, observing the tattered remains of Sakura's bindings and Naruto's shirt.

The kunoichi's eyes took him in over the blonde's shoulder and noticed he was carrying what appeared to be bowl full of ice currently chilling…kunais?

"What's that?" she asked softly, trying to ignore the fact that Naruto was now suckling a very sensitive spot on her neck right below her left ear.

"Remember when I said I had a trick to show you with ice, kunais and handcuffs?" the Uchiha asked, clearly amused when her eyes grew wide.

"Handcuffs…?" Naruto grinned, looking over his shoulder at their dark haired friend. "I like where this is going."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, handcuffs aren't something I keep around the house. You'll just have to hold her down." He said, jerking his head towards the plushy, king sized bed in the center of the room.

"With pleasure," Naruto growled, pulling the pink haired woman towards him who was still slightly in shock from seeing the sharp, metallic objects chilling in ice. The blonde easily picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, smirking at her surprised squeak as she landed on her back. Instantly, Naruto was kneeling above her head, peering down at her mischievously with a slender wrist held firmly in each of his large hands. He pressed them into the mattress on either side of her face and leaned forward to give her an unexpected and chaste kiss on the forehead before moving to let his lips graze her ear.

"You should know by now we would never hurt you. You can relax."

Sakura fixed her wide eyed stare on his face which, from her position on the bed, appeared upside down.

"Well can you blame me for being nervous when you guys come at me with sharp pointy objects? I've seen what you guys can do to the human body with a kunai and it isn't pretty."

"Any screaming you do tonight will be out of pleasure." Sasuke promised as he joined them on the bed, the corner of his mouth turned up in his usual smug expression.

He leaned over and pulled the nightstand at the head of the bed closer and set the bowl of ice within easy reach. He then gazed down at the half naked female beneath him as he moved to straddle her hips, noticing the rapid rise and fall of her bare chest that came with anticipation and arousal.

The Uchiha pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside and Sakura could hardly wait to touch the pale expanse of hard sinewy muscle that was just out of her reach.

Sasuke dipped his hands deep into the bowl, scooping up some of the melted ice water from the bottom. His actions reminded the kunoichi of her own preparations before a medical procedure and the way she was held down on the bed with kunais close by, she couldn't help but feel like Sasuke was about to perform a perverted operation of his own.

The dark haired shinobi held his hands above her, letting the freezing drops of water drip off his fingers and Sakura couldn't help but gasp as they made contact with the skin of her breasts and belly, her nipples instantly hardening at the cold.

Naruto chuckled softly as he felt her squirm slightly in his grip but as soon as Sasuke drew a kunai from the bowl of ice, she immediately tensed.

The Uchiha felt it too, the soft body beneath him suddenly tight with tension.

"Calm down Sakura." He ordered gently, noticing how she was biting her lower lip worriedly as she eyed the kunai in his hand.

"Maybe we should blindfold her too." Naruto suggested, exchanging glances with his team mate.

Sasuke nodded in approval and the whiskered man released the kunoichi's wrists to slide the forehead protector in her hair down to cover her eyes, tightening the knot to keep it in place.

Sakura's body remained rigid despite Sasuke's orders to relax as Naruto took her wrists in his hands again, rubbing his thumbs on her pulse points soothingly.

"Now there's the timid Sakura I know." He smiled against her ear. "I was wondering where she had gone to when you ripped off my shirt."

"Naruto…maybe this isn't such a good idea." she murmured nervously, flexing against his grip as if testing to see whether or not she'd be able to break free.

"Give me five minutes with you Sakura. I'm sure your mind will change." Sasuke said with confidence and even though she couldn't see his face, Sakura could hear the smirk in his voice.

Finding herself pinned again by the hands around her wrists and the man straddling her hips, Sakura could only wait breathlessly for what was coming next.

Gently and carefully, Sasuke dragged the flat of the frozen blade over one rosy nipple, satisfied with the way her body jerked in surprise.

"Aah! Sasuke! It's cold!" the kunoichi cried, feeling the contact of hard metal against her sensitive skin.

The Uchiha rubbed the blade back and fourth over her breast, making sure every inch of the freezing metal came in contact with her skin. Between the slight friction and the cold, Sakura's nipple was soon red and swollen and almost painfully erect but Sasuke wasn't done just yet. He flipped the kunai onto its second side and brought it to her skin again, earning another feminine gasp at the renewed cold.

Sakura was practically whimpering at the stimulation. The cold on her burning skin seemed to only heighten its sensitivity, and yet, touches from the hard, lifeless metal left her feeling somewhat unsatisfied.

Sasuke chuckled at the beautiful women writhing in the sheets. Even after both he and Naruto had bedded her countless times, she still remained so responsive to every little thing they did to her. Said blonde was currently holding down the squirming woman and if the mischievous smile was any indication to how he was feeling, he was clearly enjoying the show, his eyes focused on the puckered pink nipple that had distended as far as it could go.

Naruto could feel her hands shaking in his grip and leaned down to whisper soft and soothing words to her while his male companion continued his erotic torture on the helpless kunoichi. His whisperings seem to help because she relaxed somewhat but she still trembled at the feeling of frozen metal on her breast.

The kunai in Sasuke's hand had grown warm after absorbing Sakura's body heat so he replaced it in the ice and drew a fresh one, intending to rotate through the several he had prepared so he would always have the coldest metal possible.

Circling the tender flesh of her breast a final time, he drew a line from her cleavage to her belly button, noting the way her taunt abdominals jumped at the contact. Goosebumps broke out all over her smooth skin as he circled her belly button lazily, spreading the cold sensations right down to the waistband of her shorts before using the very tip to trace her ribs which were prominent thanks to Naruto holding her hands over her head.

Sakura gasped but didn't dare squirm. The deadly tip of the weapon on her skin made her nervous but at the same time strangely excited. She had never thought herself to be one who thrived on danger, but she supposed she would not have become a ninja if somewhere deep down she didn't get off on the thrill of it. She trusted the man atop her now and knew he meant her no harm, and yet the chilling lines he drew with the kunai could easily result in bloodshed at the slightest miscalculation so she kept still in spite of the intense cold.

Soon the second kunai had warmed as well. Swapping it out for a new one, he concentrated his efforts this time on the breast he had neglected. Placing the flat of the blade directly on her nipple, he rubbed in slow, circular motions until Sakura's whimpers had turned to pants. Her fair skin now reddened by the cold and her tightened nipple had turned deliciously hard. The Uchiha knew full well that her body craved more than the touch of hard metal and was instinctively seeking the warm caress of soft flesh against her own. However, he had the reputation of being a bastard for good reason and instead of fulfilling her needs, he drew two new kunai, one in each hand, and began to simultaneously stimulate both fleshy globes.

"Sasuke!" she whined as he drew symmetrical patterns, first on her breasts and then along her collarbone and sides and belly, making sure every inch of her felt the cold bite of freezing steel. When these grew warm, he switched again, this time focusing exclusively on her breasts, pressing and rubbing until Sakura was trying to push him away with her legs. Her flesh has become chilled to the point of painful and the friction of the metal against her kept sending strange shocks of pleasured pain through her body that was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

When he didn't let up she began to plead breathlessly.

"It's too cold, I can take anymore, stop Sasuke!"

The Sharingan user smirked at her cries and decided it was finally time to progress. Replacing the two warmed blades and drawing a new one, he pressed one to her breast while leaning forward to engulf the other fully in his mouth without warning.

The kunoichi screamed at the sudden sensation of his hot mouth warming her frozen skin and Naruto had to tighten his grip on her as her back bowed right off the bed. The combined feeling of a cold blade on one breast while his mouth worked the other mercilessly made her mind short circuit. All other thoughts were forgotten except the incredible sensation of hot and cold and his teeth, lips and tongue working to warm the bit of flesh he had previously frozen.

Naruto watched the scene before him with growing interest, trying to ignore another part of him that was growing as well. When Sasuke had first started this procedure, he had been a little skeptical. Sakura's whimpers weren't exactly the pleasured moans that they had extracted from her before. In fact, she kept trying to squirm away from the cold blade that kept touching her. But now, Naruto understood that all of that had just been preparation for this and immediately Sakura's whimpers had turned to heady moans that usually weren't so intense from someone simply touching her chest. If the blonde didn't know any better, he would have thought Sakura was near orgasm from the way she was thrashing in his grip and they hadn't even removed her shorts yet. Naruto had to admit, this was one trick he'd have to steal from the Uchiha in the future.

Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying himself at the moment as he felt the flesh of the pink haired woman grow warm against his tongue. Her sweet, cool taste was like the world's best Popsicle, with skin so soft he thought she might melt in his mouth as he sucked and nibbled hungrily.

His free hand strayed to her waist, gripping her tightly and holding her still when her arching and squirming got out of hand.

Sakura was moaning pleasured praise but she couldn't for the life of her remember a single word she had said. The explosive sensations she was feeling as his tongue circled and flicked her nipple traveled straight to her core and already her shorts and the panties she wore beneath them were soaked through. The liquid ache of arousal was already pulsing strongly between her legs but before he focused his attentions there, Sakura desperately wanted to feel Sasuke's mouth on the breast he was still torturing with a kunai.

Struggling to put her thoughts into a coherent sentence, she managed to pant out, "Sasuke, the other one, please!"

The man at her breast smirked against the supple flesh and gave one more hard suck to the sensitive nipple before releasing it with an audible pop. The kunai he had been rubbing against her was replaced in the ice. Then, he reached up and removed the forehead protector from her eyes before he positioned his mouth over the soft mound so that he could look up into her lust glazed eyes.

"See? I told you you'd change your mind."

Sakura didn't even have time to feel annoyed at her lover's cocky attitude because he immediately closed his lips around the icy nipple and began to apply a gentle suction that quickly escalated into licks and bites.

The kunoichi's moan of ecstasy would have echoed throughout the room if Naruto hadn't leaned over and captured her lips with his. Until now, he had been satisfied with watching Sasuke work his magic on their sexy team mate. But now, he wanted to feel more of her than just her wrists in his hands.

The kiss was awkward at first, their noses bumping against one another in their precarious position, but soon the mechanics were worked out and the two were kissing passionately, Sakura on her back and Naruto upside down above her.

Sasuke chuckled against her breast as her screams of pleasure where abruptly cut off. No doubt Naruto was tired of his role as the "handcuffs."

Pulling his suckling lips away from her pretty pink nipple, he began to make his way downwards, nibbling and licking as he went until he came to the black shorts. He hardly slowed his momentum as he continued kissing and sucking, taking the material with him as he traveled over her hip and down one shapely leg.

Sakura was too busy eagerly returning Naruto's kiss to pay much attention to what Sasuke was up to. Even when the Uchiha pushed her legs open to reveal the petals of her feminine flower she continued to focus her efforts on keeping up with the tongue that was exploring her mouth.

Good God she was beautiful. No matter how many times he saw her like this, she still managed to draw out the lustful animal in him, something he had never before let take control even when he was with other women. He was always calm and in control; that was part of being a shinobi and an Uchiha, but one glance at her slippery folds dripping with glistening nectar shot all that to hell. He wanted her, NEEDED her, needed to hear her scream his name as he touched her and drove her off the edge into the infinite abyss of orgasm.

However, he was planning on taking her there bit by bit; drawing it out until either she could take no more or his desire for her grew too great to hold back.

While she was still fully occupied with Naruto, Sasuke plucked an ice cube from the bowl and without warning, pushed it past her swollen lips up into her heated body as far as it would go.

The shock of such intense cold against the hottest part of her body caused a scream to erupt from the kunoichi, and this time, it DID echo throughout the room as she tore away her mouth from Naruto's in surprise, arching and writhing on the sheets so violently that Sasuke had to hold her legs down so he wouldn't get kicked.

"God damn Sasuke, I've never seen her so wild in bed. What the hell did you do to her?" the blonde marveled as he continued to hold down her arms.

The Uchiha merely smirked in reply and grabbed another ice cube, repeating the process and replacing the one that had already been melted by her throbbing hot body. The action produced a similar result as the kunoichi threw back her head and moaned low in the back of her throat as she felt her inner muscles grip the ice tightly, but then hunger for something else to squeeze as it melted away into nothing.

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk.

"Nice trick. I bet you like that a lot don't you Sakura?"

The pink haired woman's only reply was another guttural moan as she felt the melted water leak from her center, further wetting the sheets that had already been dampened by her juices.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the erotic display. Although she was making a mess of his sheets, he wouldn't give up the vision before him for anything, more than a little ironic considering he'd spent a great deal of his youth trying to avoid her all together.

Taking his cue from the Uchiha, Naruto shifted her wrists so he could hold her down with one hand and used his newly freed one to grab a chunk of ice from the bowl. He began to run it over her nipples teasingly until they were rock hard, red and swollen all over again.

Sakura's head was spinning at this point. She had been on sensory overload from the moment Sasuke pulled out those damned kunai. Her center begged to be filled and her body ached so badly for release that not even the chill of the ice could tame the burning within her. She never knew ice held such erotic uses but she was certain she would never look at ice cubes floating in her drinks the same way ever again.

While Naruto occupied himself with the kunoichi's breasts, Sasuke brought another freezing cube to the bundle of nerves centered above her opening. He knew how sensitive she could be to his caresses without the added stimulation of cold so he began with slow, short strokes against her swollen pearl, allowing her to become accustomed to the feeling.

His methods seemed to be to her liking because she called his name in a breathless sigh, drawing out the word into a long pleasured moan that made his cock pulse just from the sound of it.

Becoming bolder now, he pressed the ice against her clit a little harder, rubbing it in circles and focusing more attention on the throbbing button.

"Oh please! Sasuke, more!" she cried with reckless abandon, struggling helplessly against the hand that held her. She wanted to hold them to her, make them touch her exactly where she needed it but it seemed neither man above her intended to let her take the lead for the time being.

Seeing Sakura's perky little nipples distend against the ice in his fingers gave Naruto yet another wicked idea. Taking another ice cube in his mouth this time, he leaned forward so he could capture a pink pebble between his lips, letting the heat of his mouth seep over her skin before maneuvering the ice cube to press against her breast.

"Oh!" Sakura cooed, letting her eyes drifts close against the delicious sensations her team mates were sending through her body. Naruto's talented tongue was sliding against her flesh only to be replaced by the chill of ice, alternately heating and cooling her skin until she thought she might die from pleasure and Sasuke's teasing strokes against her burning clit only made her hotter no matter how many ice cubes melted against her velvety opening. However, her inner muscles ached for something to grip, to pull in deeper and not even the attention she was currently getting could satisfy her.

Sasuke smirked at the way her legs spread for him as he continued his ministrations. He knew what brought her pleasure better than Sakura herself and when her legs started to tremble, he decide he had teased her long enough.

When the last of the ice in his hand had melted away, he reached for a kunai instead, gripping it carefully by the blade instead of the metal ring. Turning his attention back to the squirming kunoichi, he figured he should give her some kind of warning so neither of them got cut.

"Sakura," he said huskily, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard over her continuous moans.

"Hmm?" she panted, breaking herself out of her lust induced haze long enough answer, biting back whimpers of pleasure as Naruto continued to suck and nibble at her breasts.

"Hold still."

The medic ninja did her best to comply but couldn't help her muscles jumping at the blonde's skilled touch. She couldn't even see what Sasuke was about to do since Naruto was hovering over her, obscuring her vision with his broad chest, not that she minded the view of tanned rippling muscles, she just wished she knew what her team mate was up to.

Her question was answered soon enough when she felt something hard and cold graze against the lips of her sex. Ok, he was NOT going to put a kunai THERE was he?

Soft flesh parted as the cold, unyielding metal entered her, the metal ring stretching her in a strange but not entirely unpleasant way.

Ok…maybe he was.

"S-Sasuke?" she whimpered nervously.

Being touched on the outside was one thing, but having a dangerous weapon inside your…well…it was extremely unnerving. But even so, the frigid metal made her eyes want to roll back and her inner muscles immediately clamped around the invading object and tried to draw it in deeper.

"That's a girl Sakura. Just relax for me."

The whiskered blonde finally lifted his head from her heaving bosom to see what his friend was up to and was immediately transfixed by what he was seeing. He watched as the entire blunt end of the chilled metal disappeared inside his lover's body, stopping when the metal flattened out to form the blade.

"I've done a lot of things with a kunai but THAT is not one of them." He murmured, watching Sasuke's hand carefully as he held the sharp end of the weapon. Slowly, the Uchiha began to move the blunt metal inside her, his obsidian eyes trained on her face and watching her reactions carefully.

Sakura sucked in a breath and caught her lower lip between her teeth, biting it softly as she gazed back into Sasuke's eyes, his body no longer blocked by Naruto since he was sitting up. She trusted this man with her life but she couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing to her.

"Does it feel good?" the blonde whispered, brushing a stray strand of pink hair from her eyes.

"It feels…weird." She finally determined. "It's so hard and cold. It's making me nervous."

"Don't be nervous Sakura. I won't hurt you." Sasuke assured, making sure his movements were gentle so as not to alarm her. The metal handle was smooth and well worn, without jagged edges but even so, he knew the lifeless metal scraping her walls must feel very foreign when compared to nimble fingers and throbbing members.

Sakura closed her eyes and swallowed hard, willing her body to relax and it did, the tension leaving her muscles as she commanded it and yet, the pleasure she was receiving from the metal against her wasn't quite as satisfying as she had hoped. Even though feminine muscles contracted against the weapon, they didn't ripple and spasm in ecstasy like they often did. Her body was already far too wet for there to be any danger of inadequate lubrication but all the same, she felt as if the heat in her core had died down somewhat.

Naruto watched the kunoichi's lashes flutter against her cheek as her eyes closed, her lips set in a grim line when she should be in the throes of passion. Sasuke laid a comforting hand on the woman's thigh as his dark eyes met cobalt across the body of the pink haired beauty. Maybe the kunai wasn't such a good idea after all?

The Uchiha was about to withdraw it when Naruto shook his head. There was one more thing he wanted to try. Letting the hand not holding her down drift to her collarbone, he let deft fingers skim over her skin, between her breasts, over her navel, to the patch of trim pink curls.

Sakura's eyes opened at the feeling and she looked at Naruto questioningly only to receive a reassuring smile.

"Let me help you." He whispered as his fingers found the slippery pearl, still wet with her arousal.

Immediately she arched against his touch as he began to rub over her clit gently, causing her walls so quiver and contract around the metal object inside of her.

The strange discomfort of having the kunai within her began to fade as pleasure thrummed through her body, quickly eradicating fear and inhibition and replacing it with the raw need of just needing to feel more.

Sasuke smirked as the green eyed beauty began to rock her hips slightly against the weapon in is hand and he altered his timing to match hers, pushing down into her every time she lifted her pelvis.

"Oh yes! Oh god, please…" she panted mindlessly as her head rolled back and forth in helpless surrender.

All pain and nervousness was gone and she could hardly remember exactly WHAT it was inside her that feminine muscles clung to at the moment. All she knew was that her body was practically singing with pleasure, every nerve ending alight with powerful sensations that threatened to converge into one mind blowing release.

The Uchiha raised his eyes from her writhing body and directed his cocky smirk to the blonde instead. A short nod showed his silent approval for Naruto's plan and the whiskered man grinned back toothily in response as they continued to touch the woman who was currently oblivious to everything but her own pleasure.

She was so wet now that soft squelching sound could be heard as the kunai moved in and out of her dripping center and it only served to make both men even more heated. The rubbing of her clit and the thrusting of the knife both increased in tempo, forcing the kunoichi's moans to increase in volume and soon her body was taunt and trembling as she teetered on the edge of oblivion.

"Come for me Sakura." Sasuke growled, his normally steady voice made harsh and ragged by his desire for her, He wanted, no, NEEDED to see her lose control and surrender utterly and completely to both himself and Naruto in the intimate way that she had never experienced with anybody else.

Sakura hardly needed encouragement as Naruto's masterful fingers circled her swollen nub one last time before scraping his nail over the sensitive tissue. An intense array of colors burst across her vision as synapses fired in her brain, transmitting orgasmic sensations to every nerve ending right down to her fingers and toes. She wasn't aware that she was screaming the names of the two men holding her down in bed nor that her restrained hands were clawing feebly at the sheets. She wasn't even conscious of the two sets of eyes trained on her naked body for if she had, her shyness might have kicked in and caused her to hold back, but in her current state, their twin smiles of smug satisfaction went unnoticed

Even as Naruto watched his childhood crush reach orgasm beneath him, he did not still the teasing fingers on her clit, continuing to rub and pinch the bundle of nerves to intensify her release. The muscles of her womb contracted wildly under his touch and her convulsions were soon accompanied by hot liquid oozing out of her to cover the blonde's fingers despite the kunai blocking her passage.

As she finally began to come down from her high, the Kyuubi container brought his sticky fingers to his mouth and licked them clean of every drop of her nectar, savoring the musky sweet tang that he had come to crave so much.

Sasuke finally pulled the kunai free of her body; a soft wet sound of suction signaled her muscles releasing their grip on the weapon's handle. As he pulled it out, more of her clear juices dribbled out to coat her inner thighs and soak into the sheets, a byproduct of her intense orgasm that had previously been held inside by the metal object. If Sakura hadn't been so dazed and had seen what Sasuke saw, she would have flushed scarlet with embarrassment, but the Uchiha found the sight rather enticing.

The whiskered man finally released the kunoichi's slim wrists. She was too busy basking in the afterglow to put up much of a fight now. He eyed the kunai in Sasuke's hand that was dripping with her fluids and Naruto could only imagine how juicy and wet her velvet folds must be now.

"Sasuke, it's my turn."

As much as the dark haired man would have loved to feast on her nectar himself, he knew that the normally obnoxious blonde had already displayed an uncharacteristically large amount of patience, contenting himself with her lips and breasts while Sasuke had all the fun. Nodding, he replaced the now sticky kunai in the bowl of melted ice water and moved away from between Sakura's trembling legs.

Any other time, Naruto and Sasuke still fought like a couple of cats and dogs, despite both of them having matured. He supposed that was the nature of two clashing rivals. But when it came to bedding Sakura, it had always been an unspoken rule to make it all about her. At first she had been adorably inexperienced and they had taken it upon themselves to teach her everything they knew, but even now, when the three of them were together, it seemed natural to put their own selfish needs aside and focus on her own. In this way, all fighting was avoided and any special attention they wanted Sakura to give them could always wait until the other was away on a mission and they had her all to themselves.

The panting kunoichi finally cracked open a heavy eyelid, her body still tingling in the blissful aftermath. Sasuke had moved away from her and off the bed and was currently removing his dark pants, leaving his pale milky skin completely exposed. Her eyes drifted to the massive erection between his legs and she gulped inwardly. She should know by now that once the two boys started, sleep would be a long time in coming. Maybe she wouldn't get to sleep at all between now and the time her hospital shift started.

The now naked Uchiha made his way back to the bed, climbing to the head of the bed where Naruto had been but instead of sitting above her, he hauled her up in his arms and slid beneath her, settling his head against the pillows while her own head was cradled against his chest. The position centered her rear right over his hips and she could feel his hot, hard arousal prodding the curve of her ass.

"Sasuke…" she panted lustily as his lips descended on the side of her neck pressing hotly to the skin just above her pulse point.

"Shh," he whispered huskily. "Naruto wants to have his fun with you."

Strong, pale hands slid down over her belly and hips to her inner thighs and pulled them open, spreading her embarrassingly wide for the man who was settling right in front of her opening.

Naruto gave the wide eyed kunoichi a devilish smile and licked his lips in anticipation as the scent of her waiting arousal filled his nostrils. Sakura knew what he could do with those lips and tongue and prepared to hang on for one hell of a ride, grabbing a fistful of the sheets on either side of Sasuke's sculpted chest.

The blonde shinobi gazed with rapt appreciation at Sakura's most intimate place. Her pink folds were spread wide, revealing to him the hard little bud of tissue that, when handled just right, could reduce her to a moaning, writhing mass with just one touch, and directly below it, was the entrance to her womb, still slowly leaking fluids and quivering ever so slightly. All of it crowned with a trim patch of hair as pink as what grew on her head. Naruto didn't think there could be a creation more perfect than this and planned to take his time savoring every inch of it.

Gently, he let a single finger trace her slick outer lips before pausing to comb through damp pubic hair. He could hear her breath that had only now stared to even out begin to hitch again as he let the calloused finger tip explore, working slowly inward until it was on the very verge of entering her, but rather than plunge the digit into her welcoming womanhood, he removed it completely and began to wander the same trail all over again, only this time with the tip of his tongue as his hands came up to grip her hips and hold her still.

"Ugh, Naruto…" Sakura sighed, his name falling unbidden from her lips as she felt his wet muscle gentle probe her feminine folds. He was teasing her, barely touching her as his tongue ghosted over her opening and ignored her clit completely. From prior experience, she knew he planned on working her into a frenzy and with Sasuke holding her from behind, there was little she could do but wait out the exquisite torture.

Naruto began to lap at her with a little more force. She tasted divine and he couldn't get enough of her. She was thick and sweet like honey and he let his tongue swirl around her opening before flattening the muscle into a broad surface to give her pussy a firm lick from bottom to top.

Sakura couldn't hold back the lusty moan that welled up within her. Now THIS was what she had been hoping for, the pressure of his pliant tongue against her. She wanted him to thoroughly explore every corner or her and press into her as deep as the muscle would go. Another wet stroke from him told her he would get there soon enough and she hooked her legs over his shoulders in an attempt to keep him right where she wanted him.

Sasuke smirked at her heady moans and Naruto's inexhaustible enthusiasm as he worked between her legs. The Uchiha released his grip on her trembling thighs and let them slide up her sides to cup her breasts, extracting another whine from the woman in his lap.

As his thumb and index pinched one sensitive nipple between them, he moved his hot lips to the shell of her ear, whispering dirty things to the aroused kunoichi.

"You like it when he eats you, don't you?"

Sakura could feel heat rise to her face as her flush of arousal was fueled by her embarrassment. Sasuke never failed to make her blush with the nasty things he loved to whisper to her, and yet, she couldn't deny that his lecherous words and deep husky voice only made the fire in the pit of her belly burn a little bit hotter.

"You want him to suck you dry, to drink every drop of you."

This time it wasn't a question but a statement, one that happened to be correct although she would never admit it. She supposed she would never be as bold as the two of them in bed but they seemed to like it that way, dominating her body and forcing her to feel pleasure beyond anything she had every though possible. She groaned in reply as Sasuke rolled her captured nipple between his fingers and continued to press wet, hungry kisses to the column of her neck as Naruto carried on slurping between her legs.

The blonde was circling her clit now, letting his tongue wander dangerously close but never quite touch it, and Sakura's mewls of need only fueled his mischievous desire to tease.

Sakura released her grip on the sheets and buried her fingers into wild yellow locks instead, trying to press his lips to her throbbing button but the only thing she accomplished was extracting an amused chuckle both from the man holding her and the one between her thighs.

"My my, aren't we impatient?" Sasuke growled, giving the tender skin just below her jaw a soft bite.

The green eyed kunoichi let her head fall to the side, exposing more of her smooth skin to the Uchiha's hungry lips. She whimpered as she felt Naruto's tongue at her opening once more, allowing only the very tip to dip inside before withdrawing it again. His gentle teasing was accompanied by Sasuke tweaking her nipples hard, sending jolts of pleasure up and down her spine but it still wasn't enough. She needed more from the tongue licking her.

"Naruto please!" she whispered shakily, her fingers tightening in his golden hair. Her pleas sounded desperate even to her own ears but she couldn't help it. She needed him to fulfill her.

At first, she thought (you put "though" instead of "thought") her begging would go ignored but Naruto finally lifted his head and Sakura watched breathless as intense blue eyes met her own, cerulean orbs burning into hers as he slowly let his tongue extend and with a quick flick, tapped it over her throbbing clit.

All the breath was driven from her lungs with that one little touch and her body instantly shook right down to her toes. Naruto, seeing the effectiveness of his ministrations, repeated the process without breaking eye contact with her.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura tried to keep her focus trained on the blue eyes staring at her but all too soon she felt her own eyes begin to roll back in her head. She finally shut them in surrender and let her head fall back against Sasuke's chest as intense pleasure coursed through her with every flick of Naruto's tongue.

Even with the blonde's hands on her hips, her pelvis began to undulate on its own, erratically grinding in a blind search for fulfillment. What Sakura didn't realize was that she was grinding her ass directly against Sasuke's cock.

The Uchiha growled animalisticly as she began rubbing over him, trapping his member between his own abdomen and the toned cheeks of her ass.

"Sakura," he hissed, his fingers squeezing the soft globes of her breast even harder as she continued to writhe.

The medic ninja was only dimly aware of her name being called and the hard flesh sliding along the cleft of her buttocks as Naruto continued to play a staccato beat on her clit.

Tap. Tap. Taptaptap.

Sakura's back bowed as he picked up speed. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably around his broad shoulders and she felt as if the ball of fire in her womb would blow apart at any minute. She was so close but the sheer intensity of what awaited her in the abyss made her nervous. It would be too much for her to handle it would—

A soft suction directly over her pearl cut off all coherent thought as a guttural moan fell from her lips. Naruto had abandoned tapping his tongue against her and was now sucking her enflamed button greedily. His sucking grew steadily harder and soon Sakura was screaming his name, Sasuke's name and a whole lot of other incoherent pleas and prayers as the golden haired ninja pushed her steadily to the edge of orgasmic bliss.

She was producing more juices than he could lap up, the excess dripping down his chin but Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. He was lost in the smell and taste and feel of her sex, her beautiful feminine flower that had never been shared with anyone but himself and the dark haired man with his arms around her. As he continued to suck her, he slid two fingers into her in one fluid move. They glided in effortlessly, aided by plentiful lubrication and immediately he began to piston them within her in time with his sucks on her swollen pearl.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Sakura cried, jerking in Sasuke's lap as her inner muscles immediately tightened around the two thick fingers within her. She was bucking against him now, driving the blonde's digits ever deeper into her body as the Uchiha beneath her moaned against her shoulder at the delicious friction against his cock.

Naruto could feel feminine muscles clenching and unclenching around his fingers as he pumped them within her mercilessly. Everything from the pitch of her moans to the shaking of her legs told him she was at the brink. Although he would be content to draw this out even more, he decided to finish her off.

Releasing her clit with a wet pop, he began to flick his tongue over it as rapidly as he could, smirking inwardly when her throaty moans spiraled into screams. Immediately her channel clamped down on his fingers with vice like strength as her second orgasm finally hit. Her grinding hips stilled but the fingers in his hair pulled so tightly that he winced from the pain of it. He could feel hot fluid hitting the tips of his fingers and knew that her juices would be plentiful once he withdrew his hand from her, but her body held on to him so tightly that he'd have to wait for her muscles to relax before pulling out.

Sasuke too was feeling the effects of the kunoichi's orgasm against his own body. Her back was arched as far as possible and he had to wrap a supporting arm around her stomach just to keep her from falling out of his lap. Her head rested against his shoulder, her lips parted in a soundless scream as her breath was stolen from her, silencing her previous moans. Every muscle in her body seemed to be shaking and Sasuke marveled at how beautiful she could be, even when her face was contorted by intense pleasure.

Finally, her convulsions began to recede and she sagged heavily in Sasuke's arms as her orgasm left her feeling absolutely boneless.

Naruto sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of the hand that wasn't still trapped between Sakura's thighs, grinning like a maniac at the sight of Sakura all sweaty and disheveled and breathing shallowly as her heart rate began to return to normal. "It sounds like she enjoyed that." Sasuke chuckled, cradling her limp body against his bare chest as the last of her shivers subsided.

"That's nothing compare to other things I have planned for her." Naruto responded with a wink, and by the tent in his pants, it was obvious to the Uchiha just what "other" things he had in mind.

Gently, the rambunctious ninja pulled his fingers free from her core as tight vaginal muscles finally relinquished their grip on him, his digits now wet and glossy from the kunoichi's essence.

The moment Naruto withdrew, a gush of hot milky fluid poured from her and puddled on the sheets. The Kyuubi vessel knew that Sakura would find this particular function of her own body incredibly embarrassing but he thought it was downright sexy. The knowledge that he could make the bed shy beauty cream herself with just the use of his fingers and tongue was quite the ego boost for the whiskered man.

"Mmm…Naruto?" said woman mumbled sleepily, her voice sluggish but carrying the unmistakable sound of deep satisfaction.

"What is it baby?" the blond smiled before sucking clean the fingers that were still dripping with her juices.

"Come here."

Naruto obeyed, crawling forward towards her until he was within her reach. She promptly grabbed him by the waist band of his pants and hauled him towards her with a strength that he didn't think she could possess after such an intense orgasm.

In a flash she had spun him around and pushed him backwards while slipping out of Sasuke's arms. Naruto's back hit the Uchiha's front with enough force to knock them both flat on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Get off me you idiot!" Sasuke growled, not at all enjoying being pinned to the bed by his blue eyed counterpart.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Naruto answered indignantly. "She's the one that pushed me down!"

"Can't you two just shut up for once?" Sakura giggled.

Both boys immediately stopped bickering and looked at her. It seemed she had regained her composure after her climax and was now crawling towards them, biting her lip suggestively.

"Uh Sakura, what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked in confusion, secretly wondering if some sort of alien mind swap had just occurred when he wasn't looking. Sakura was eyeing them both hungrily and the way her body swayed as she crawled towards them was sinfully arousing. When had she learned how to be so…seductive?

"Didn't you promise me a night where I could have you any way I wanted?" she asked innocently as her fingers reached for the fly of Naruto's pants, hoping to god that she wasn't making a complete fool of herself or acting too much like a woman raised in a brothel.

"Yes." Naruto answered cautiously while at the same time Sasuke replied with a resounding, "No."

Hearing the blonde's reply, Sasuke tried to twist around to look at the blond who was currently still sprawled all over him. "What? You never said anything to me about it."

"Oh yeah, well…about that…" Naruto laughing nervously in a way that usually would have been accompanied by a sheepish scratch of the back of his head, "I kinda…well I…"

"Let's just say he lost a bet." Sakura giggled, sparing her friend at least a shred of dignity. "So now, I get to have him any way I want."

"And this includes me how?" Sasuke asked irritably, stiffening as he heard the zipper of Naruto's pants being drawn down.

"I want to have you too Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she tugged the last of the blonde's clothing down over his hips, leaving them all completely nude.

"Hell. No." Sasuke stated firmly the second he felt Naruto's naked backside press against his stomach. "If you think I'm going to let this naked dumb ass lay all over me, you're totally wrong. I won't—"

The Uchiha practically choked on his words as he felt slender fingers wrap around his cock that was currently right between Naruto's splayed legs.

"Sasuke, please?" she pleaded, fixating big green eyes on him that all but begged him to go along with whatever it was she had planned. Ah fuck. Why did she have to look at him like that?

"Sakura, I don't—"

"If you don't want to participate, you could always leave the room." Naruto chuckled teasingly.

"But this is MY house asshole."

"You have other rooms you could sleep in while I keep her busy."

"You son of a—ah…!"

Sakura squeezed her hand a little tighter around his manhood, instantly and effectively ending the argument.

"Don't fight." She whispered softly, still not comfortable in her role of being in charge in the bedroom. "Just let us be together the way I want us to be…just for a little while."

She looked down at both men, the two most important people in her life. Two perfectly crafted male specimens that were all raw power and rippling muscle, and yet she held her own against them on the battlefield. She wanted to hold her own in the bedroom too and make them feel as amazing as she felt.

She crawled into position, straddling two sets of legs and made sure Naruto's pelvis was directly above Sasuke's. Lifting her hips, she guided the member throbbing in her hand to her opening and slowly lowered herself onto him, savoring the feeling of being filled not by hard metal or calloused fingers, but by a warm, pulsating man.

The Uchiha hadn't been expecting being plunged into a world of heavenly sensations as Sakura wrapped herself around him. Instinctively, he moaned harshly and tried to arch towards the feeling but Naruto's body atop of his kept him firmly in place.

Experimenting at first, the kunoichi began to rock slowly against Sasuke's cock, planting her hands on Naruto's muscled chest for leverage.

It was strange at first for the whiskered man. Here he was in the middle of the action and yet, he wasn't really a part of it. He could feel Sasuke attempting to buck beneath him and Sakura's hands pressed to his chest, not to mention he had a perfect view of her bouncing breasts as she ground against their team mate, but he himself was not actively involved.

Well that would just have to change wouldn't it?

The whiskered man bent his knees and planted his feet on either side of Sasuke's pale legs while propping his torso up with his hands so he could see what Sakura was up to. The sight that greeted him was a wonderfully erotic view of Sasuke's manhood slipping in and out of Sakura's pussy, the shaft covered in the same milky juices she had covered his fingers and the sheets in.

She gasped and faltered for a moment when the plane of his chest shifted beneath her hands and nearly fell forward but a strong arm around her waist saved her from collapsing onto Naruto's sculpted chest.

Blue eyes met with green and she smiled timidly as she began to ride up and down again.

So THERE was the Sakura he knew, still shy when it came to sex but slowly learning to take the initiative. Well if practicing meant experimenting in crazy new positions like this, then he would be glad to practice all day, and all night for that matter.

Using the arm around her waist to draw her in closer, Naruto sat up until he could capture a pebbled pink nipple between his lips and contented himself with sucking gently as she continued to grind, impaling herself deeper on Sasuke's member.

Sakura cooed in delight and shifted her gaze to the man laying flat on his back, eyes squeezed tightly shut in pleasure as feminine muscles rippled along the length of his cock. He couldn't even thrust up to meet her under Naruto's weight so he resigned himself to laying back and enjoying the feeling of her clenched around him.

"Sa-Sasuke," she moaned, her words coming out in broken gasps as she bounced up and down.

Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal black eyes glazed over with desire and Sakura was fairly certain that if he hadn't been held down, he might have flipped her over and screwed her brains out. She was currently grateful for their current position that forced him to contain his animalistic urges.

She leaned forward even farther, pressing her bosom more fully to Naruto's suckling mouth as she stretched towards Sasuke and captured his parted lips with her own. The fevered moan he let out as her tongue dueled with his only spurred Sakura on to ride him harder, her nails sinking into the flesh of Naruto's pecs as the spring in the pit of her stomach began to tighten with renewed intensity.

The kunoichi hadn't kissed Sasuke all night and she reveled in his dark, masculine taste as it spread over her tongue. She nibbled briefly on his lower lip before diving back in to plunder his mouth all over again as he growled and moaned against her mouth.

She broke the kiss when Naruto switched his attention to her other breast and began to suck the nipple he had abandoned. Sakura tossed her head back and groaned at the sensation of the blonde's sharp, even teeth scraping against her flesh. She could feel his own erect manhood rubbing against her belly and realized she had been neglecting him in her attempts to appease Sasuke.

She reached between their sweat slicked bodies and wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft that was so hot to the touch she thought it might burn her. Slowly, she began to slide her hand up and down, building speed until she was jerking him in time with her thrusting hips. Naruto's throaty growl vibrated around the puckered nipple between his teeth and Sakura shivered in delight as he continued to suck and nibble with renewed fervor.

Sasuke's head was spinning as he tried to cope with the pleasurable sensations being forced upon him as well as Naruto's sweaty skin sliding on his, which in all truth, wasn't as unpleasant as he though it would be. The sounds of wet suction as Naruto worked Sakura's breasts as well as the noises emanating from her dripping core were threatening to push him over the edge. Trying to anchor himself and gain some sort of control over his body, his hands came around to grip Naruto's biceps tightly as he ground out Sakura's name through clenched teeth.

The kunoichi knew Sasuke was close. She had been with both of them enough times to pick up on telltale signs that signaled their release. Before the Uchiha could reach completion, Sakura lifted her hips off his shaft completely and repositioned her hips to engulf Naruto into her body in one swift move.

Immediately, the room was filled with renewed moans as Naruto cried out at suddenly being inside a woman's body while Sakura savored the way his thick shaft stretched her in ways Sasuke's didn't. The moan of the Sharingan user was one of pure frustration but the kunoichi did her best to ease his sense of loss by reaching behind her to pump his cock with her hand as she began to bounce enthusiastically on Naruto's throbbing member.

The whiskered blonde released Sakura's captive nipple from between his teeth and fell back against Sasuke's chest, panting and moaning without inhibition as Sakura had her way with him. The Uchiha was too caught up in the sensations that the kunoichi's hands wrought on him to complain, flexing his hips as he sought further stimulation.

The pink haired medic had never felt so sexy and powerful as she did right now as she surveyed the view below her that was surely every girl's ultimate fantasy. She had not one, but two hot, sweating men with the bodies of a couple of Greek gods hungry for her touch, both writhing beneath her and calling her name as their well defined muscled jumped and quivered beneath silky skin. Watching Naruto run his tongue over dry pink lips as he looked at her with hooded eyes nearly sent her over the edge, but she managed to hold on and lift her hips off of him, only to impale herself once again on Sasuke's still rigid member.

Sakura moaned as he touched new places deep within her and moved the hand that had been on Sasuke to Naruto, letting her thumb draw circles around the slit at his tip before wrapping around the base to pump up and down.

And so it continued. Every time either of the male ninja's was on the verge of cumming inside her, she would switch and begin riding the other while continuing to stimulate them with her hand, bringing them temporarily away from the edge. The alternate feelings of Naruto's width and Sasuke's length had Sakura going crazy and she found it very hard to stop the momentum of her hips and shift partners when she was often on the brink of orgasm herself.

Sasuke still held onto Naruto's upper arms in a grip that was constantly tightening and there was no doubt that there would be ten, neat finger shaped bruises in the morning but at the moment, none of them seemed to care as Sakura forced them to endure pleasured anticipation for what seemed like forever.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Her hips drove on faster and faster and were moving on their own now, bringing Sakura closer to her own released as she tried for the deepest penetration possible. Sasuke's cock inside her was hitting a spot deep within that caused intense color to flash before her vision with every thrusts of her pelvis. She could feel they were both close and even Naruto, who was only receiving the services of her hand, was at the edge as well.

"Sakura," the dark haired shinobi groaned out. "Don't stop this time. I think I'll go crazy if you do."

The kunoichi fixed deep emerald eyes made dark by lust on the man she had chased for nearly a decade.

"Cum." She ordered in a broken whisper, suddenly overcome with the desire to feel him release inside of her.

One thrust of her hips, then two. And then another. The fourth brought with it the strangled moans of Sasuke's orgasm as he emptied himself into her womb.

Sakura watched his eyes squeeze shut and moaned as she felt hot liquid shoot inside her and coat her inner walls. But before the Uchiha even had a chance to go limp within her, the warmth and tightness of her womanhood was gone and she was on Naruto again, bouncing with renewed vigor as she strove to bring both of them to completion.

"Ah! Sakura! Oh god…!"

The Kyuubi container hadn't thought it possible but Sakura was even hotter and wetter around him, probably do to the seed that had just been poured into her but Naruto was so heated that he didn't even care. He brought his hands to hips and tried to thrust up into her but couldn't do much with Sasuke beneath him, leaving the woman atop him in control.

His thickness stretching her tightness proved to be her undoing. She could only bounce a few more times before she felt her world dissolve into blinding white pleasure. She couldn't breath, couldn't think and didn't try to as she rode the waves of her third and most intense orgasm of the night. She could feel her inner walls undulate around the cock inside her, every contraction sending pleasure coursing through her body to resonate in her clit, the tips of her nipples and even tingle in her fingers and toes. If she was screaming, she didn't know it as she was washed away by the torrent of pleasure.

Naruto was so close to cumming he could hardly stand it but could do nothing to bring himself there any faster. The second Sakura's muscles clamped around him however, he knew he was lost. Immediately something tightened deep within him and a burst of raw, hot pleasure burned through his veins as he felt his body empty into Sakura's in a series of scalding pulsations, his fingers digging into her hips as he arched against her as much as he could.

It seemed like the pleasure took forever to recede, and yet, it was over much too soon as Sakura collapsed forward onto Naruto's chest, oblivious of the fact that they were still joined in the most intimate of ways and that all three of their combined fluids were leaking out from the between their interlocked bodies.

"Wow." The blond managed to gasp once he was capable of speech again, letting his arms slide lazily over her back to wrap around her. "If that's how it's going to be when you're in charge, you can have me any way you like every night!"

"Well, I didn't exactly plan this." Sakura giggled softly, turning her head so the pale hairs on his chest ticked her cheek.

"Naruto, I've put up with you sitting on me for Sakura's sake but I want your big ass off me NOW." had come a voice from below them.

Sakura couldn't help but notice his voice didn't hold the contempt that it sometimes did and she wondered if a mind blowing orgasm had anything to do with it.

Sakura found herself being rolled off to the side along with Naruto, the whiskered man muttering something as he did so. She didn't catch all of it but it was something about Sasuke being a big whiner and having obvious insecurities about his sexuality. Before she could hear any more however, the Uchiha silenced him by threatening to shove the kunai still soaking in the bowl of water straight up his ass.

Sakura was thankful when neither of the men continued the argument and were content to bask in the afterglow instead.

She nuzzled her face against Naruto's chest and sighed in satisfaction, loving the feeling of the two warm bodies pressed to her, but all too soon she felt the blonde rolling away.

"Naruto, what are you…"

"I'm not going to stay inside you all night Sakura." He smiled gently as he let his flaccid length slip out of her.

Instantly, Sakura reddened as she felt sticky liquid seep down her thighs but Sasuke was already there with a washcloth he had pulled from the night stand. He had come to know just how messy their love making could get and had made preparations accordingly.

Dipping the cloth in the bowl of water, he moved between her legs and began to wipe away the remains of their passion as Naruto stroked her hair.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled, still blushing furiously. "It's probably pretty gross down there."

"Don't apologize." Sasuke answered simply as he let the cool cloth pass over her outer lips. "Besides," he added with smirk, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "We're the ones that made such a mess of you."

"And I would make a mess of you again in a heartbeat." Naruto chuckled against her ear as his fingers combed through soft bubblegum tresses.

"Yeah, too bad you have to sleep now." Sasuke said as he let the cloth slip into the cleft of her vagina, wiping away the thick liquid residing there. "There are plenty of other things we could do to you but I guess if you're too tired…"

Sakura couldn't help but shiver as the rough texture of the cloth ran over her clit, still swollen from previous events.

Her reaction did not go unnoticed and Sasuke slid the cloth over her again, making the act seem innocent as he wiped her clean.

Naruto immediately picked up on what the Uchiha was doing and joined in the mission of trying to arouse Sakura all over again, kissing and licking her neck while his broad palm smoothed over her taunt stomach.

"You guys…" Sakura whimpered, realizing a little too late that they weren't done with her yet. "My shift is early. I need to rest so I—ahh!"

Sasuke had laid the cloth over her clit and was letting his thumb brush back and fourth over the slippery pearl, grinding the rough, wet material against her. All too soon her breath was coming in short pants.

If she had really wanted to, she probably could have summoned the strength for a punch that would have sent one of them flying, but the feeling of their hands and lips on her was so much more appealing than starting a brawl in Sasuke's bedroom.

As Sasuke pulled her legs further part and lowered his head to let his tongue replace the cloth and his thumb, Sakura realized she couldn't imagine her life any other way. The three of them were connected by bonds of a tremendous magnitude she doubted any of them quite understood. She knew she loved them and hell, she might even be IN love with them…both of them, and while that would have been endlessly complicated and devastating to a team in any other situation, with the three of them, it just seemed to work. She didn't dare try and explain it and she found she didn't really need to know the mechanics of it. They were simply hers and she was theirs. They were night and day, light and dark and she was the sunset, the sunrise that connected them. They wouldn't…couldn't be apart now because to lose one would be to lose a part of her self and she knew they felt the same. Their connection was so much more than physical and if that's what it meant to be in love, then she supposed that she was madly, deeply, irreversibly in love with them and they with her, even if Sasuke would never admit it.

As she felt the wet caress of Sasuke's tongue on her inner thigh and Naruto's lips on her neck, she was infinitely grateful for the decision to group the three of them together as Team 7 all those years ago, even though she had hated it at the time. But now, in the arms of these two friends turned lovers, she knew that she was undoubtedly the luckiest girl in the world.

All right guys, there you have it. Party of Three is officially complete. If you guys want more, you'll have to write your own sequels, which shouldn't be hard to do since the lack of plot leaves this story open to go in practically any direction. Please read and review and tell me what you think!


End file.
